


A Prince's Duty

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Creepy Ardyn, Eventual Smut, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Occasional angst, Prince Prompto, Prom just needs a hug, Promptis - Freeform, Prompto is my boy, Slow Burn, Some Spoilers, prince Noctis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: AU where Prompto is also a prince but the prince of the Empire. He along with Noctis and Lunafreya are in the middle of their countries war getting pulled in every direction in a race towards peace or war.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this fic honestly! There will be some spoilers from the game despite it being an AU so you have been warned. Enjoy!

Like many things, politics can be messy. Just on the day to day politics can be a hassle. However, when three countries are trying to avoid an act of war, politics are at its messiest point. 

And of course when a war is about to be had allies are trying to be found. And the easiest way is to marry off the children. 

For Noctis, being the Prince of Insomnia has never had its perks, it has never been cupcakes and rainbows and it probably never will. Since the day he was born and it was found out he was a he, his father offered him up as a bargaining chip. 

Princesses are usually more wanted when it comes to aligning countries, but a prince will do just as fine. 

By this point at age twenty he's probably suppose to marry five other girls that his father has just forgotten about but he continues to play the card of marriage while discussing deals with threatening countries.

For a few years now Noct has been engaged to Lady Lunafreya, a princess of a friendly neighboring country called Tenebrae. However as usual King Regis has opened his mouth and has managed to piss off the rulers over there. This poses an issue seeing Tenebrae is quite cozy with Insomnia’s frenemy Niflheim. 

On the down low the three countries have been at each other's throats or more so their borders, trying desperately to invade each other. While in person the leaders of each country are pleasant and act as if they're old chums. As soon as they're home they're back to plotting ways to backstab and so on. 

Like Noctis, Lunafreya is also her country's way out of bad situation. Not only is she a princess but she's an oracle, twice the worth of an average prince or princess. 

With Luna having such power, her engagement to Noctis would practically make Insomnia and Tenebrae unstoppable. Insomnia’s magical blood running through the veins of all royal and Crownsguards and her abilities would create such a force nobody would stand in their way. 

But what stands in the way of their official marriage is Niflheim. They pose the bigger threat, yes Insomnia and Tenebrae will be safe, but the rest of the world would not be. There would be no shelter from the Empire's reign. 

The third nation is huge, they have concurred so much. They want Insomnia, and the only way they will do it peacefully is through Noctis. 

They want the magic that the King's process, they want to have a piece of real pure magic. Not the daemon energy they use. 

The Empire’s rulers have one child as well, and they wish to marry into the Lucis family. They have said if the marriage between their heirs takes place they will stop trying to invade. King Regis has all but agreed to this, but Tenebrae does not. 

Which leaves Noctis, once again stuck in the middle being pulled in every direction. 

*

“I'm surprised nothing has been thrown yet.” Noctis says while lounging in his chair sideways, patiently awaiting his summoning into the conference room. 

“The meetings do not always turn violent Noctis,” Lunafreya is perched on a smaller chair, her legs crossed politely and hands folded neatly. 

“With what they're discussing it's just a waiting game.” Noct stares up at the ceiling, currently his father along with Luna’s father and the king of the Empire are all arguing over who gets who. 

Tenebrae wants Insomnia for peace and further growth in their nations. The Empire wants Insomnia for it’s power and credibility. Insomnia just wants to be left alone for a few years. 

The doors then fly open and King Verstael storms out. The King of Tenebrae following after, Lunafreya and Noctis stand to the attention of all of them. 

Despite the meetings being about all three of them the prince of Niflheim never has the time to grace the rest of them with his presence. 

“Since the deal you two made is for whatever reason unbreakable, consider this my official declaration of war on Insomnia. You Regis should not have opened your mouth if you could not follow through with the promise. The festival tonight shall be our last as allies, from tonight on we will be enemies.” He growls loud. Everyone gasps as he thunders down the stairs. 

Noctis looks at his father, “so that's it? Luna and I are officially getting married?” He asks a tone of relief taking over his voice as he speaks. 

King Regis looks around at the lot of them, “I- I- no. Now more than ever your marriage into the Empire is all but officially. We can not risk having a war with them, not with the demonic power they have. We will still be allies, we have to be.” He looks to the other king. 

“We will see,” he takes Luna’s hand and walks out as well, leaving the two Caelum’s standing in awe. 

“You can't say stuff like that dad!” Noctis shrieks once they're alone. 

“Noctis, do not raise your voice at me.” 

“Okay but you literally just threw out both of our strongest allies!” 

The king glares at his son, “no, you will marry the Prince of Niflheim and remain close with Lunafreya. The three of our nations will remain allied. This is the only option for us, the Empire is too dangerous.” 

“I'm not even gay dad!” 

Regis rolls his eyes at Noct’s words, “your sexuality is not a matter, it is for our country.”

Noctis groans loud, “I've met him like twice, he never is around, before you throw me into a marriage at least let me get to know him.” 

“I don't have time for you go get to know each other, this is a diplomatic decision.” The king stalks off leaving Noctis with his mouth dropped open. 

After a few moments he finally moves from his position, silently moving down the steps. It's official now, the news will be made tonight. He's finally sold to someone basically, and he gets no say in it. 

If it was to Luna he'd be okay with it, not only has he known her since birth practically, she's also absolutely stunning. He could learn to love her in more than a sister sense. But a guy? 

A guy that is completely and utterly stuck up beyond his wits. Noctis has met the prince of the empire a handful of times. When they were little, one time at a ball, and a few years ago he was forced to go to his high school graduation. 

Now he has to marry him. 

*

Later in the evening Noctis is dressing getting ready for the annual festival the kingdom hosts. It's really just a time for all the citizens to take a break and forget about the war that's brewing. 

He fixes his hair and puts on his heavy black jacket taking on the appearance of the prince of Insomnia. 

He's sulking, one hundred and twenty sulking. He doesn't want this, not one bit. But sadly he doesn't have a choice. 

Noct takes his time going down to the ballroom, not at all wanting to enter and and have to hear about his engagement. 

The kingdom will probably go crazy, it’s unheard of two princes getting married. But again, it's not about sexuality or gender it's about two countries having to come together. 

If they ever were to actually have sex or whatever it would most likely be frowned upon. The relationship will be platonic, that much Noct can confirm. Neither of them like each other, and he's pretty sure neither of them are gay. 

But once again, it doesn't matter if they like each other, this is what has to happen for peace. Tenebrae will be worried about later. 

Noctis reaches the ballroom and walks inside, he goes to his seat at the table since he's one of the first to arrive. 

“Good Evening Noctis.” His father says as he sits, next to him. 

Luna and her father King Mericio are there already too. Noct gives her a shy smile feeling bad for all that's happened. 

“They're late.” King Mericio says, he already has a sour expression. 

“I'm sure they'll be here soon.” 

“Is this when you plan on announcing this engagement between the two of them?” Regis nods. 

As they speak in ridged tones the doors open once more. In walks King Verstael and his son, the man of the hour. 

The blonde doesn't even glance at Noctis as he sits, his blue eyes cast down a small smirk present on his face. 

“I'm glad you've finally come to your senses Regis.” Verstael says smugly. Noctis rolls his eyes, these people are so full of themselves. 

“Prompto, do you have any word on this engagement?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally speaks.

“Not really.” The blonde prince chuckles his eyes finally glancing up at the rest of them. 

Noctis narrows his eyes, he unlike Luna is not sitting politely, he is purposely looking a mess. His hands clenched. 

“It is what's best for our countries, I'm just glad you people have finally realized it.” Prompto looks at King Regis with a snake like smile. 

“It's more of a forced decision.” Noct speaks up, he raises his eyebrows at the blonde. The younger Prince meets his gaze, a smirk plastered to his smug face. 

“What you don't want to marry me Noctis?” He laughs, “I can't exactly say I want marry you either so I suppose we can agree on that.” Noctis glares at his father, this little prick is who he has to spend the rest of his life with! And it's his fault! 

“The wedding of the two of you shall be in three weeks. We will give you two that time to befriend each other. Prompto will be moving into the castle here in Insomnia.” Regis says. 

Noctis and Prompto both make noises of protest but are quickly silenced by both their fathers. 

“Peace will come from this marriage, and harmony, Tenebrae will remain our friends as Lunafreya will act as an ambassador for her nation between the three of ours.” He continues. The other two kings nod in agreement. 

The heirs in the room however are not in anyway in agreement. 

***

The evening continues and the party guests arrive, the engagement is announced and Noctis is officially sick to his stomach. There is no more bargaining, the alliance between Niflheim and Insomnia is now a friendship. 

Currently Noct is hiding in a chair in a corner avoiding all contact from others. He desperately wants to leave, to just curl up in his bed and pretend none of this is happening. 

“Not enjoying the party Prince Noctis?” A sly voice purrs in his ear. 

Noct flips around and is faced with the blonde he currently despises. 

“Parties aren't my thing.” Noctis says flatly. 

“I can tell.” Prompto always has this shit eating grin on his face and Noct wants to slap it off. 

“What do you want Prompto?” He sighs heavily wanting to be left alone even more now. 

“I was told, I'm to spend time with you, since you are my husband to be, platonically now. And our wedding is only in a few short weeks.” He scoots closer to Noctis. 

“Spend time with me? I've seen you like twice my entire life.” The older boy rolls his eyes. 

“Exactly, if I'm going to be sleeping next to you I want to know who you are. What makes you tick.” Prom leans on his chin, the blonde had managed to grab his own seat. 

Noct snorts, he wants to push Prompto away, but that would most likely be frowned upon. 

“You know we are getting married, it has been up in the air for sometime, but now it is official. We have to start somewhere don't we?” Prompto leans in closer, his chin now on Noct’s shoulder. 

“Yes I'm aware of this, but that does not mean you get to lay yourself on me.” Noctis pushes him off. 

“Noctis Agrentum, has a nice ring to it don't you think? You're perfect addition to the Empire, I bet your pretty magic will work wonderfully with the daemons.” 

Noctis says quiet, his hands clenching a bit. 

Prompto laughs sensing he's getting on his future husbands nerves. “you're no fun, where's your sense of adventure?” 

“The adventure is us getting married,” The blonde hums at the elders words. 

“I suppose so. You know they're moving my things into your room as we speak, they truly do want this going as fast as possible.” 

“There will be two beds.” Noctis mutters. 

“You don't want to sleep with me pretty boy?” Prompto pretends to be hurt. Noct turns to face the younger prince now. His normal grey blue eyes flashing pink due to his anger. 

“Listen, you may find this all amusing for whatever reason, but I don't. I do not want to marry you, just because of the fact that you're stuck up and you believe you can do whatever you please. But guess what blondie? You live here now and we won't take your Nif bullshit.” Noctis growls. 

Prompto's blue eyes widen, “and for the record, the daemon blood you're so proud of will burn here. My pretty magic would destroy whatever tricks you have up your halfling sleeves, Prompto Caelum.” Noctis then gets up and leaves the younger prince in complete and utter shock. His mouth hung open in awe. 

Noctis marches out of the ballroom and up to his room absolutely finished with the day. 

He comes to his quarters to find that his room has been invaded. Unlike he hoped there is only one bed, but more dressers and crown cases. Noctis sighs heavily and then face plants his bed completely wiped out. 

After a few minutes of contemplating jumping out a window Noctis gets up and changes into his night time attire which consists of sweatpants and no shirt. He thinks about a shirt for a few seconds but then realizes he gets way too hot at night to wear one. 

He crawls into bed and sighs heavily staring up at the ceiling, soon he will have a guest under the covers. And he’ll probably be the biggest blanket hog ever. 

At some point Noct falls asleep, his body finally giving in. It's not long after this Prompto navigates his way up the stairs of the massive castle and into his new bedroom. 

He opens the door and silently goes in. Noct’s words from earlier stung, did he actually know Prompto's secret or was he just throwing insults at him based on what people hear about his country?

The older prince is already in bed, sound asleep. He seems to be shirtless which makes Prompto a bit uncomfortable. On the outside he may seem like a really cocky and confident guy but really it's all an act. 

All for the sake of his country, and boy does he hate it. 

He hates the big crowns he has to wear to make himself look vain, and all the heels he's forced into. Quietly he disrobes, avoiding mirrors while looking for his clothes. 

Like Noctis, Prompto is disappointed there is only one bed. It is clear the older boy doesn't like him, but he doesn't like himself much either so he doesn't blame Noct. 

Prom finds a shirt and some sweatpants and then crawls to the far side of the king size bed. He curls up into himself and bites at his thumb trying to calm himself down. 

Noctis must feel the bed shift because he seems to be awake now. The two princes stare at each other for a few moments, Noct them releases some of the blankets he kidnapped giving Prompto something to keep warm with. 

“Don't hog the covers.” Noctis murmurs. 

“I won't.” Prompto whispers. He can feel the heat radiating off of the older boy and Prom’s body is craving it. He often is freezing at night, the fact that small bits of him are machine makes him get cold because they stop moving. 

Prom continues to shiver quietly, his teeth chattering. He slips the tip of his thumb between them to stop them from clanking together. 

Noctis suddenly gets up making Prompto jump. The dark haired boy crawls to the end of the bed and opens a chest. He pulls out a few more blankets and then moves back to Prom. 

“My room is always freezing because I practically have a heat stroke in my sleep every night. My magic makes me run extremely hot when I sleep. There are more blankets at the end of the bed if you need more.” Noctis says covering Prompto with the couple of blankets he just pulled out of the chest. 

“Oh, thank you.” Prom whispers. He knows he's suppose to have his dickhead attitude but he is going to marry this guy. And Noct is being nice, they're stuck with each other so they might as well be pleasant. 

Noctis then curls back up on his sides and falls back asleep soon. Prompto wraps himself in the blankets and slips his thumb between his lips again, his eyes finally shutting. 

***

The next morning Noctis wakes with a heavy weight pressing into his back. He turns around wanting to know what the hell is in his bed and is met with Prompto. 

The blonde is nuzzled up to Noct's side his thumb in his mouth. The older boy rolls his eyes and tries to push the blonde away, but it's no use he just rolls back every time space is created. 

Noctis glances at the time and huffs in no world should he be awake yet. It's hardly even seven am. 

He pushes Prompto again but the blonde just whines and curls into a ball taking up all the space in the bed. How is he managing to take up the king size? He's like two feet tall!

Prom rolls over again, his thumb coming from his mouth. He yawns sleepily and his blue eyes open slowly. 

“Welcome back, now go back to your side.” Noct hisses. The younger boy looks around confused for a few moments. But soon he realizes where he is and why he's there. 

“Why are you on me?” He asks groggily. 

“You're on me!” Noct whines. 

Prompto just hums and pulls the blankets closer to his chin, “I'm too comfy to move.” He says shutting his eyes again. 

“Yeah well you're lying in between my legs so I kind of need you to move.” Noctis squirms under him. 

Prompto opens his eyes again and then rolls off of Noctis. 

“Sorry.” He murmurs the warmth instantly leaving his body. Prom opens his eyes again, this time the two princes stare at each other. 

“This is as weird for me as it is for you right?” Noctis asks quietly. Prompto laughs, “what you think this is strange? Never woken up with a stranger?” He jokes, it's what he does when he's nervous. 

“Can't say that I have.” Noctis shakes his head, he throws his blankets off, over heating once again. He sits up and flips his pillow wanting the cooler side. Prompto gasps and quickly covers his mouth realizing he's made a noise. 

“What?” Noct turns to look at the blonde. 

“Y-your back, what happened to it?” He asks his eyes locked on the jagged scar that runs across his pale skinned lower back. 

“Oh, I was attacked by a daemon when I was little, before I had my magic in any type of control. It killed my nanny and all the crownsguards that were with me. It thought I was dead too by the time my dad showed up.” He explains. 

Prompto looks at him in shock, “and let me guess it was Niflheim that created the attack.” He mutters. 

“Yeah, it was before our countries had any sort of peace agreement.” 

“Why are you doing this? Why aren't you marrying Lunafreya?” Prompto sits up too running his hands through his hair. 

“I don't really have a choice, none of us do.” 

“I get that, but politically we are not the right choice, my father has backstabbed you guys so many times.” Prompto sounds lost in thought. 

“You sure you're the Prince of the empire?” Noctis asks his eyebrows raised. Prompto realizes what he says and laughs nervously. 

“I mean what we’re doing is right anyways, daemons or not. We are the proper rulers.” He clicks his cocky demeanor back on. The older boy rolls his eyes, “sure you guys are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you like this chapter, I already have a portion of three written to expect an update soon!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday so I'm updating ✌

The next few days consist of Prompto and Noctis forced into press meetings, wedding planning and then just spending time together. 

Noctis would like to say he's starting to get used to the blonde. But he'd be lying. At some points he's okay, or more so tolerable. But at others he's the biggest piece of shit around. 

Constantly he has these weird MT soldiers around him which leaves Noct to believe that he can't fight by himself. The MT’s give Noct headaches, he isn't entirely sure why but they do. 

It could just be the stress of them being so close, or it could be because they are literally walking demonic pieces of metal around him. 

Prompto has now met Ignis and Gladio too, Gladdy doesn't like the blonde prince as much as Noct doesn't. And Iggy bless his heart is really good at hiding the fact he can't stand him. 

Currently Noctis is training with Gladio, Ignis helping them out today. Noct has the feeling his advisor isn't here for him though now a days. The two older men have gotten extremely close in recent months, that or Noctis is just picking up on the sexual tension between them so it seems new to him. 

“You're very unfocused today.” Gladio says letting him take a break. Noct is laying in the middle of the training room floor, limbs spread out wide. 

“Probably because I have a head splitting migraine twenty four seven now.” Noctis shuts his eyes wanting to avoid the light. 

“Have you spoken to any of the medics in the castle highness?” Ignis inquires. 

“No, I'm assuming it's from all these freaking MT’s that are just allowed to freely wander about the castle.” 

“It does seem odd that they are acting as crownsguards.” The advisor adds. 

“This marriage is probably the worst decision dad has made so far.” Noct mutters. 

“You can't think like that Noctis.” Gladio pipes up. He and Ignis come to either side of him and sit. 

“The Empire has literally tried to kill us before and now I have to marry its heir. There is something very wrong with that picture. If I was marrying Luna at least I wouldn't have to worry about being killed in my sleep.” Noctis opens his eyes and finds the two of them staring down at him. 

“Has Prompto threatened you at all?” 

Noctis snorts, “no, Prompto is all talk, he acts like this tough guy during the day that doesn't care about anything. But at night he's different. It's like he’s forced into being that person during the day. It doesn't make him any less annoying though.” 

“I wouldn't want to be the son of Niflheim that's for sure.” Gladio lays down too. 

“He probably says the same thing about me.” Noctis rubs his eyes while yawning sleepily. 

“I'd say you have it much better here.” 

“Well duh, we aren't crazy here.” Noctis then curls into a ball wanting to sleep. 

“Don't even think about taking a nap.” Gladio warns. 

“But I'm tired and my head hurts.” He whines. 

“Maybe it’s best you take the rest of the day off Noct?” Ignis suggest. 

“This is why you're my favorite Iggy.” Noctis smiles. 

“Hey!” Gladio pushes Noct. Ignis chuckles and helps the prince to his feet, “come on Gladio.” 

The two older males escort Noctis to his room he thanks them and then slips inside. 

Inside he finds Prompto however which makes him groan. 

“What're you doing in here?” Noct asks flopping on his bed. 

Prompto jumps at the sound of his voice, his eyes are red and puffy lips red too. He looks like he's been crying. 

The blonde quickly shifts and wipes at his eyes trying to make himself presentable. 

“What's wrong?” Noctis isn't really one who can deal with people crying. However this guy is going to be his husband so he forces himself to move closer to him and try to give some sort of comfort. 

“Oh nothing.” Prompto whispers his eyes cast down. 

“I feel like that is a lie.” Noctis sits cross legged next to him. 

“Maybe a small one.” The blonde Prince tries to joke. 

“Why are you crying Prompto?” 

“So like you know how you have to go train with Gladio?” Noct hums listening quietly. 

“Well I have to with some of my dad's councillors, I guess you could call them. And some of them are just awful.” Prompto wipes his eyes making them more red. 

Noctis doesn't really know what to say, this is a whole other side to Prompto he's yet to see. 

However, something seems to go off in his brain because he quickly changes gears completely. His demeanor changing, trying to take on his cocky not a care in the world persona. 

“It was dumb, I'm fine, I have more important things to do rather than sit and here and talk about my feelings with you.” Prompto snaps. 

Noctis looks at him in shock, “You know, you're not good at that.” The older boy says. 

“What?” 

“You're not good at the whole, I'm an asshole prince who does what I want and doesn't give a shit act. On the outside yeah you're great, but if someone is around you often enough they'll notice you're actually terrible at it.” Prompto narrows his eyes at Noctis. 

“You don't know what you're talking about.” He says indifferently. 

“Yeah I think I do.” Noct rolls his eyes. 

“Take it from someone who has to fake it for the world too, you can be yourself around me. I'd actually rather it because the glimpses I keep getting of how you really are, are so much better than who you try to be.” Noctis then kicks his shoes off and crawls to the top of his bed. 

Prompto is staring at him, not really sure how to take what he's just said. 

“It's a good try, but if we're going to be spending our lives together I'd like to actually know you. Not the Empire falsified poster image of you.” He adds as he gets comfy. 

“I…” Prompto is lost for words. 

“Or you can try and keep this all up, all the time. It'll just be a very long marriage for both of us.” 

“Why are you going to bed? It's only like four in the afternoon.” Prompto changes the subject entirely. 

“Because my head really hurts and I'm tired.” 

“Have you taken anything for it?” Prompto kicks his shoes off too, and he shrugs out of his big coat. He crawls up next to Noctis and slides under the blankets. 

“No, but I don't think anything will help it. I think it's from all the MT soldiers honestly.” 

“Because of their daemon energy?” 

Noctis nods while closing his eyes, “I'm sorry.” Prompto whispers. 

“It's not your fault,” Noctis jolts when fingers slip into his hair. His eyes flying open. Prompto gently guides Noct’s head into his lap and rubs his temples, he brushes his fringe from his eyes rubbing in all the right places. 

Noctis has to hold back a moan, putting pressure for whatever reason is relieving it too. 

At some point Prom stops his rubbing and is just running his fingers through Noct’s dark hair. The older prince however doesn't notice because he's sound asleep. 

Prompto doesn't exactly know what to do, he can't move the sleeping boy in fear of waking him. So instead he leans back against the headboard and just relaxes. 

Noctis is much kinder than Prom had envisioned. He assumed the future king would be a royal ass hole. Similar to himself or the act he puts on. But he's been pleasantly surprised that he was wrong. 

The older prince shifts and nuzzles his face into Prompto’s thigh, this is the most physical contact they've had so far and it's surprisingly comfortable. At some point Prom falls asleep too and it isn't until much later when Noctis wakes up. 

The dinner bell is ringing, that's what makes him open his eyes. He opens his eyes slowly and finds himself sleeping on the blonde’s thighs. Prompto is snoring softly above him, slightly slumped over a hand still woven into his hair, he finds it oddly comforting. 

Maybe this blondie won't be too bad. 

“Prompto,” he sits up and stretches, his head seeming to hurt a little less now. 

“Hmm.” Prom whines batting Noct’s hand away. The blonde soon opens his eyes and yawns sleepily. 

“I was rather comfortable sleeping.” Prompto says rubbing his eyes. 

“I was too but the dinner bells are ringing.” Noctis goes to get off his bed, his feet hit the cold floor and he shivers for once. 

“Isn't it possible to get our food brought up here? Or at least mine? I don't want to go down there.” 

Noct looks at the younger boy surprised by his words, “what did that councilor say to you?” 

Prompto’s eyes widen, “is one of the Lucis powers mind reading?” 

Noctis cracks a smile and shakes his head, “no, I just assumed that's why you don't wanna go down there.” 

“I just, don't wanna be around him, or my dad.” Prom mutters. 

“You don't have to be, I'll call for our food, Ignis knows my head hurts so we can blame our absence on that.” Noctis goes over to the phone that connects to basically everything. 

Prompto sits back and watches him, he doesn't see himself loving this guy, but friends they could be for sure. For whatever reason Prom is strangely comfortable around Noctis, and it seems to go both ways. 

“Food should be up in a few minutes, why are you staring at me?” Noctis comes back over and sits at the end of his bed. 

Prompto blushes slightly, he doesn't know why, “you're nice to me.” He says without thinking. 

“Is that something you don't come across often?” Noct jokes. 

“Yes.” Prom whispers. Noctis stops his small laughter and looks at Prompto, really taking him in. 

“I'm nice to you because I can see how you struggle to be yourself. You haven't really given me a reason not to be nice.” 

Prom laughs dryly, “yes I have.” 

“Not really, not the real you. And I'm more interested in learning about that Prompto rather than Niflheim’s Prince.” Noctis crawls up his bed, sliding under his blankets again. They stay a good distance apart the two of them silent again. 

After several minutes of no talking Prompto finally speaks up, “I've only properly known you for about a week now, and you've figured out more about me in just a few days than people I've known my whole life have. That scares me.” 

“I think it's because we are similar,” 

“The only thing similar about us is that we’re both princes.” 

“We’re both princes that are forced into this, we don't chose this life. We haven't had a choice for anything ever. We have just started to really get to know each other but we both have been in the same battle since day one practically.” Noctis looks over at the blonde. 

“You get to be you though. I have to be the completely opposite of myself. All those years you never saw me, that wasn't my ch-” Prompto cuts himself off, stopping abruptly. 

“What?” Noctis scoots closer. 

“Nothing.” Prom looks down at his lap. 

“You can tell me,” 

“I can't, I hardly even know you, I shouldn't be revealing my secrets to a stranger.” 

“A stranger that is going to be your husband soon.” 

The tension between them is now building, but it so gets cut short by a knock on the door. Noctis let's them in and the servants bring in their dinners. 

“Thank you.” He smiles. They bow and quickly leave. 

The rest of the night is quiet, Prompto disappears to shower at one point leaving Noct alone. He falls asleep before the younger Prince is out. 

Prom stares at Noctis already sleeping, he won't admit it but he's terrified of him. Noct has managed to get under his skin and learn things and figure things out more than anymore. As the blonde slips into bed he keeps his eyes locked on the elder. 

Something about him, it makes Prompto put his walls down. He's mortified by the feelings he has for him, they're not romantic in any way, he just has this sense of trust he's never had before. 

It terrifies Prompto that the first person he ever is trusting is from enemy lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I really like writing this but it's so hard for me not to just make Promptis make out all the time lmao I'm so used to writing an established relationship between them! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Prompto adventure together

“Why do you have a different last name then your dad?” Noctis asks one day, a few after their little talk that they had. 

Prom looks up from the machines he's working on, “what?” 

“Your last name is Argentum, his is Besithia, why are they different?” Noctis sits up on Prompto’s desk, they're currently sitting in Noct’s study. 

“Um, that's kind of hard to explain, our kingdom doesn't know that they're different, only other royals know.” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

“Really? Why?” Prom bites his lower lip. 

“So my mum, she isn't around, I'm sure you're aware of this. But um…” Prompto trails off staring at his hands. 

“It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it's hard.” Noctis says knowing how it's hard to talk about his mother too. 

“It's not that, it's just my dad doesn't allow me to talk about that sort of stuff.” 

“That's dumb, it's just as much as your business as it is his.” Noct huffs. Prompto laughs softly, “you have such a way with words Prince Noctis.” He teases. 

Noct rolls his eyes and lays flat on the desk so he's now entirely invading Prompto’s space. 

“I try my best.” He says a small smile on his face. 

“You're on my book you know.” 

“Yeah I know, I'm bored.” Noctis crosses his legs and puts his arms behind his head. 

“So is this you wanting my attention?” 

“Yes it is blondie, you're gonna be my husband you need to learn how to keep me busy.” 

Prompto raises his eyebrows at Noctis, “I don't think that's the husband's job.” 

Noctis sighs loud and sits up, grabbing Prompto's wrist as he jumps off the desk. 

“Let's go do something.” He says navigating the two of them through the halls. Prom looks down at the wrist Noct is holding and is a bit rigid. You can't feel his barcodes of course but just a slight of the hand would reveal them. And that is not something he wants to share. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“I don't know, we don't have to stay cooped up in the castle. I can show you stuff around Insomnia.” 

“Alright.” Prompto let's himself get dragged. 

“Wait!” He jumps away and takes off in the direction of their bedroom. 

“What?!” 

“I wanna get my camera!” He yells over his shoulder. Noctis groans but jogs to catch up to him. 

“I'll show you where I like to fish too.” Noctis smiles  
fondly. 

“Is this like a date?” Prompto laughs. 

“Sure, we need to at least have one before we tie the knot. We have to be somewhat classy.” Prom laughs at the others words. 

“Excuse me I am the definition of class.” Noctis snorts and shakes his head. 

“Are you allowed to just leave?” 

“I'm suppose to tell Gladio and Ignis.” 

“Are you gonna?” 

“If I don't all of the crownsguards will be after us.” 

“That would be an adventure.” Prompto grabs his camera quickly as they go in their room. 

“An adventure I’d rather not go on.” Noctis leads Prom to another hall, which also happens to hold Gladio and Iggy’s bedrooms. 

“Am i allowed to be down here?” 

“Yeah why wouldn't you?” 

“I don't know, this isn't my castle.” Prom shrugs a slight blush coming across his cheeks. 

Noctis goes over to Gladio’s door and knocks, ignoring how Prompto is blushing for whatever reason. He's noticed that the blonde gets flustered easily, it's kind of endearing. 

Gladio opens his door, his appearance looking as if he's just woken up. 

“Did I wake you?” Noctis asks confused, Gladio is always up by this time of day. 

“No, what is it anyways?” 

“I'm bringing Prompto to the spot that at fish at.” He says, Gladio just nods, “be careful, don't be out after dark.” They both agree to his terms and then leave him alone. 

“That was very strange,” Noct murmurs as he brings Prompto out to the Regalia. 

The blonde's eyes grow wide at the sight of the car. “Why do I get the feeling you're locked away in a tower most days in Niflheim?” 

“I'm not!” Prom whines softly. 

“Why do you always looked so shocked at our stuff then?” 

“Cause it's different, all our stuff is dark and dull, mostly machines around me all the time.” Prompto opens the door or tries to. Noctis laughs softly and moves to the blonde's side of the car, opening the door for him since he can't seem to figure out how it works. 

“Thank you.” Prom murmurs his cheeks pink again. 

“You blush a lot.” Noct comments as he slides into his seat. 

“Shut up.” Prompto covers his face with the collar of his shirt, he tries to curl into a ball and hide himself further. 

“Don't you need your fishing stuff?” He asks trying to change the subject. 

“It's always with me.” Prom looks around, turning in his seat to check the back seat. 

“I don't see any poles.” 

“I can summon it with my magic.” Noctis laughs. 

“I feel like that's misusing your power.” Prompto gives his a sideways look. Noct shakes his head, “you guys use daemons to power your army. Me using my pure magic to carrying around my fishing supplies should be okay in your book bud.” 

“That was a low blow.” The younger Prince acts as if he's hurt. 

“I think you'll be okay.” 

The rest of their ride is mostly silent for the exception of Prom asking random questions about where they are. 

Noct turns down a side road that leads to the outside of the crown city, Prom has never been here, his eyes then light up as the scenery changes. 

The pretty homes and streets soon turn to sandy planes of land, stretching out for miles. Soon they arrive to another small off the beaten path road, Noctis turns down it and removes the roof of the car. 

“Wow.” Prom whispers his face filled with awe. 

He grabs his camera and starts snapping pictures of the trees and other greenery. “It's really pretty here.” He murmurs leaning out the side of the car. 

“Yeah, I go here when I need to think.” Noctis parks the car and the two get out. 

“You should have warned me i'd be walking, I do not have proper shoes on.” Prompto complains motioning to his fancy shoes. 

“That's your fault for dressing like that all the time.” Noctis snorts. He is the kind of prince that will wear jeans and a t shirt and not give a shit if it's not professional. The only time you'll catch him all dressed up is if he absolutely has to. 

“I have to, not all of us get to dress however we like. Some of us actually have to dress like royalty.” 

“If I had to dress like that every day Id fake my own death.” Noctis guides them to the pond, Prompto complaining about his shoes and pants the whole time. 

“I don't think that'd go over too well, we’re both relatively important.” 

Noct stops them at the small body of water and smiles just at the sight of it. With just a flick of his hand his fishing pole materializes, baited up and everything. 

Prompto watches quietly as Noctis castes a line, his eyes focused. To busy himself Prom gets his camera out, sneakily taking picture of the older male. Whenever Noctis looks back at Prom the blonde makes sure to make it seem like he's taking pictures of his surroundings. 

After a few minutes though Prompto gets bored, he shrugs off his big coat and stretches. Quietly he makes his way next to Noct and watches him. 

“How do you do this for hours?” 

“I have patients and I enjoy it.” Noctis pulls on his line a bit. 

“I don't have the attention span for this.” 

“I can tell.” Prom narrows his eyes at the older prince, tempted to give him a light shove. 

“Of course I mean that in the best way.” Noct smirks. 

Now Prompto does push him a little, Noctis glares at him. “Don't push me.” He hisses. 

“What're you gonna do about it?” 

“Listen blondie you'll end up in this pond.” Prompto laughs and pushes Noct again not believe his threat. 

The older boy drops his fishing pole, it disappears instantly, he gives Prom a little push, glaring slightly. Prompto grabs onto Noct pulling him down too, their feet slide in the mud and next thing they both know is they're submerged in water. 

Prompto shrieks sitting back up the first, Noct coming up after him. 

“You jerk!” Prom screams splashing him. 

Noctis laughs loud, “you started it.” 

“My clothes are ruined!” They both are covered in mud and soaked. Prompto's white and gold button up stained terribly, along with the white pants he's forced to wear. Noctis is covered head to toe too, only he's in black jeans and a maroon t-shirt. 

“You'll be okay.” Noctis shakes his head looking at the two of them caked in mud. 

“No! I can't go back to your castle like this!” Prompto pushes Noct again making them slide even more. Prom ends up on top of Noctis as the slab of mud he's on gives out. Noct is now more submerged into the actual water. 

“I'm filthy, my dad is going to kill me if someone sees.” Prompto whispers his voice slowly starting to go into more of a panic. 

“Prompto we’ll figure it out.” Noctis says, he's still trapped under the blonde. 

Prom looks down at Noct, eyes narrowed, “how?” 

“Take your clothes off.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Take your clothes off, we’ll get the mud off and then dry them on the trees.” Noctis touches the hand that's pinning him to the ground, pressing into his chest. 

“Are you gonna get off now blondie?” Prompto flushes deeply realizing their position. He scrambles off Noctis, ending up in more mud. A small whimper falling from his lips as it happens. 

“Come on now, strip for me.” Noct sits up, he takes his own shirt off and starts to undo his jeans. Prompto hesitantly pops the buttons on his shirt, his face red. 

“There's nothing you have I don't.” Noctis adds noticing his stutter in movements. 

“That's not the point.” Prompto is very self conscious about his tummy, all the stretch marks he has on his sides and thighs make him feel horrible. 

“Hold on.” Noctis gets up and runs back to the car, in a few moments he's back with a sweater and blanket. 

“Here, you can use these to cover you while your clothes dry.” Prompto looks at the older male in shock, his mouth dropped open. 

“What?” 

Noct sighs and hangs the clean items on a branch. He then goes back to Prompto and sits on his thighs finishing undoing his shirt. 

Noctis keeps his eyes up as he takes the button down off the blonde, going to the clear end of the pond to wash off as much mud as possible. 

Prompto watches him quietly, he gets up and grabs the sweater and slides it on. It's Noct’s, it smells like him, and almost fits Prom perfectly. He then removes his pants and does his best to make his boxers cover his thigh stretch marks. 

“Thank you.” He whispers kneeling next to Noctis. The older boy turns and takes the pants from him too. 

“Your welcome.” He pulls the hood over Prom’s head and then goes back to his work. 

“You know, I think you're the nicest person I've ever met.” 

“That's pretty shit because I'm not normally nice.” Noct answers. 

“Why are you nice to me then?” 

“Because you're going to be my husband whether I like it or not, and I'm not going to make the person I have to spend the rest of my days with hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter tbh I don't know why. 
> 
> Hope you guys do too. Also thank you for all the birthday wishes! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noct get even more comfy with each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Prom doesn't exactly look like the chocobo butt we all love. He's much more refined and proper looking because of the fact he's a prince so just keep that in mind in this chapter. 
> 
> (But don't worry our fave swoop will be arriving soon)

Noctis finishes scrubbing both of their clothes and then sits back with Prompto the two of them sharing the blanket now. 

“You can wear my sweater back, I don't think the mud is going to wash out of your shirt that much.” Noct says, despite the fact he is only in his boxers and the sun is slowly starting to set, he isn't cold. Then again he never is cold. 

Prompto on the other hand is shivering like crazy, he's still damp, he's only in his boxers and Noct’s sweater, it's awful. He can literally feel the heat coming off of the other and is beyond jealous. 

“How are you always an oven?” Prom asks, his arms curled around himself. 

“My magic, I've told you that.” 

“Yeah but I thought it was only when you sleep?” 

“When I'm asleep I over heat, but normally I'm just always really warm. Like my temperature is almost always a fever.” Noctis explains. 

“So the fact your hair is wet and you're only in your boxers has no effect on you?” Prompto pouts a bit, he's always freezing he'd love to be warm at all times. 

“Nope.” Noct shifts slightly and then leans over, their arms brushing together. 

“You feel like an ice cube.” He says as soon as his skin comes into contact with Prom’s. 

“I practically am.” 

“And your lips are blue, do you even have blood? It's still like sixty degrees out.” Noct is tempted to pull Prompto into his arms to warm him, but he doesn't want things to get weird so he isn't going to. 

“Yes I have blood, I just run cold ‘cause of…” Prompto trails off, his eyes going down to stare at the ground. 

“Because of?” Noctis tries to get him to continue. 

“I'm just always chilly.” Noct raises his eyebrows at Prompto, he clearly has something to hide, and he's not very good at hiding it to be truthful. 

“I guess we’re a good match then.” The older prince murmurs. 

“Guess so.” Prompto bites his thumb trying to keep his shivers at bay. Biting his thumb, or sucking on it slightly has just become a very bad, nervous habit of his. He hates it because it makes him seems like a child. 

“Come here.” Noctis says suddenly. Prom looks at him confused, he's then grabbed by Noct though, pulled into his arms. 

He gasps not knowing what to do, where to put his arms, how he's suppose to touch him. Noctis swings Prompto’s legs over his thighs, making the blonde's side press into his chest. His arms wrap around his waist making them even closer. 

Prom's eyes are huge, “just put your arms on my shoulders, this doesn't have to be weird.” Noctis says his face just as flushed as Prompto’s. 

“I-okay.” He does as he's told and the warmth that floods through him is instant. His blue eyes flutter shut for a second as he just soaks it all in. 

“How is it possible for someone to give off so much heat?” Prompto murmurs, he finds himself setting his head on Noctis shoulder. The two of them settle into the position, it slowly becoming more comfortable. 

Noct laughs softly, “I don't know, how is it possible for you to be so cold?” Prom just smiles, Noctis eventually summons his fishing gear again as they wait. Prompto gets more used to sitting in Noct's lap, he eventually ends up between the older boys legs, his back to his chest. Noct’s legs on either side of the blonde making a cozy little spot for him to lean back on. 

“Noct, don't we have to be back before it gets dark?” Prompto finally asks. 

Noctis hums softly, his eyes flickering to the ever setting sun. 

“Yeah, we should probably check our clothes, even if they're not dry I can blast the heat in the car to keep you warm.” He let's his fishing pole fall from his hand, he waits for a few seconds, expecting Prompto to move but he doesn't. 

“Hey blondie, are you gonna get up?” He asks. Prom scrambles up, taking the blanket with him. His pale cheeks red. 

“Sorry.” He looks down unable to meet Noct's eyes, he'd just been comfy. 

“It's okay.” The older boy laughs, he stands too and goes over to their clothes. 

“They're as dry as they're gonna get I think.” He says handing over Prom’s slightly damp pants. Prompto slips them on and groans, there is nothing comfortable about wet clothes. 

Once they both are properly dressed again they head back to the car. Prom yawns sleepily once the drive home starts his head pressing to the window. 

“Do you wanna stop for take out?” 

“That's allowed?” 

“I don't see anyone trying to stop us.” Noctis smiles. Prom laughs, “sure then I could go for some junk food every now and then.” 

They grab some burgers and then head back to the castle, Prompto occasionally feeding Noctis French fries making them both giggle. 

Once back they make sure to run through the halls, wanting to avoid being seen since they both are a mess. And they have fast food. 

The two princes slide into their bedroom, laughing quietly, Noctis shuts the door behind him and sets his food down. Prompto is already sitting cross legged at the end of their bed pulling out his food. 

“Hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

Instead of instantly chowing down like Prom, Noctis goes to his dresser, stripping out of his gross clothes and pulling out some clean ones. Once he eats he’ll properly shower but right now he just wants food. 

After he's changed he moves himself onto the bed too, “why don't you find some dry clothes before you get sick and die?” He suggests. 

Prom groans, but wiggles out of his pants, his boxers sliding down a bit exposing his V line. Noctis averts his eyes, he feels his face growing warm. 

Why it does he has no clue, but he still seems to get flustered. 

Prompto stays in the others sweater, Noctis bites his lower lip as he watches the other switch his clothes. 

He soon realizes he is in fact staring and quickly looks away, his food suddenly becoming very interesting. 

“I can't wait to bathe and then sleep.” Prom says after he's done. He now is laying on his stomach picking at his french fries. 

“Me too.” Noct hums, his own eyes keep randomly shutting as he eats, his drowsiness starting to take over. Eventually Noctis does actually fall asleep sitting up, Prompto doesn't actually notice until he goes to speak to the older prince and doesn't get a reply. 

“Noct you need a shower,” Prompto says while taking away the wrappers from Noct’s lap. 

Noctis whines softly, pushing Prom away a little. “Don't wanna.” He murmurs. Prompto groans, he scoots Noct back up the pillows, his eyes nervously flickering down to his clothes.

“You're gonna stink if you don't shower.” He complains sitting next to Noctis poking his cheeks. Noct opens his eyes again and yawns. 

“Fine.” He huffs, eventually he makes his way into the bathroom. Prompto sits curled up in the blankets waiting for his turn, his thumb just slightly pushed back between his lips. 

It's been a week since their engagement announcement and so far so good in his book. The two of them seem to get along, and Noctis is really nice to him so that's a plus. 

The older boy also doesn't mind when Prom gets a little too close, he's just an affectionate guy he can't help it. His whole life he's never had real friends, or anyone to just hold on to. And Noctis lets him stand close, he lets him touch him. He's real, and that is what matters most to Prompto. 

Noct finally gets out of the shower, he comes out in only a towel, having forgotten his pjs. Prom averts his eyes and walks past him, himself going to shower the filth off. 

The elder boy changes and then climbs into bed, however he doesn't fall asleep right away. He's already grown used to laying next to Prompto at night it's off going to bed without him close. 

So instead Noct plays on his phone until the blonde is out. He put Noct’s sweater back on over his nightshirt since he's shivering now. 

“Cold again?” Noctis asks while stretching out. Prompto nods and crawls up the bed, he sets his head on his pillow and stares at Noct for a few moments. 

“You know, you smell good.” He murmurs. 

Noctis looks down at the blonde taken a bit by surprise at his words. 

“Were you expecting me to smell bad?” Prompto giggles shaking his head no. 

“It's just nice.” He says pulling the blankets up to his chin. Noctis leans back his arm under his head. 

“What a way with words, think I'm in love.” He smirks. Prompto pushes him away the two of them both laughing. 

“Shut up, I won't compliment you at all from now on.” Prom blushes the only thing visible on him being his pretty blue eyes and his currently wild blonde hair. 

“Oh that'd be just cruel blondie.” Noct lays down too, the two of them facing each other. 

“Yeah when I'm a cruel person.” 

Noctis snorts at Prompto's words, “every inch of me is.” He adds. Noct continues to laugh so Prompto then tackles him making him shut up instantly. 

“You don't have a cruel bone in your body.” Noct says looking up at the blonde. Prompto has the older boy pinned beneath him, his hair that normally is tamed down to his head, is falling in front of his face. Noctis blows at it since it's tickling his nose.

Prom laughs and sits back on his thighs letting Noct back up. “Doesn't all of that get annoying?” Noctis asks, he moves closer to Prompto and runs his hands through his hair. Prom is caught off guard completely by Noct’s touch. 

“Does what?” 

“All your hair? You have a ton of it and you stick it down every morning.” 

“Opposed to you looking like you've just rolled out of bed everyday.” 

Noctis narrows his eyes, “if you hadn't noticed we all have wild hair styles in Insomnia.” 

“Oh I have trust me.” It's Noct's turn to push Prompto over now. 

“You're gonna live here now, you have to look the part.” Noctis says getting up, he goes over to his dresser and takes his hair wax out, and hair spray. 

“Stay away from me.” Prom backs away from Noct. 

“Come here, I wanna see what you'll look like with our type of clothes and stuff.” He grabs the blonde's wrist and tugs him into his closet. 

“So you're giving me a makeover?”

“Don't say it like that, it makes it sound gay.” Prompto snorts at Noct’s words. 

“Which you're certainly not huh?” He laughs quietly. 

“No of course not. What even is gay?” Noct says from deep in his closet now. 

Prompto giggles sitting down on one of the chairs, who knew the Prince of Insomnia was such a comedian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good try Noctis but you're not fooling anyone. 
> 
> What do you guys think of their relationship so far? Could it evolve into more?
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis slowly starts to realize he might be really gay for a cute blonde.

“This a bad idea.” Prompto complains, Noctis is currently sitting on him doing his hair. The Prince of Insomnia has already wiggled the heir to the Empire into some of his clothes, now he's working on the finish touches to his get up. 

“It's great idea.” Noct says, he taps his finger to his lips trying to figure out what exactly to do with the mess of blonde hair. Normally Prompto has his slicked back, hiding how long it actually is. And how he desperately needs a proper haircut because one side of his hair is much longer than the other. 

Noctis grabs his hair wax and slides his fingers into it, he starts to style Prompto's hair, straightening pieces and making others curve a bit. 

“You're putting my legs to sleep.” Prom whines since Noct has been sitting in his lap for a good twenty minutes now. So instead of doing the logical thing and getting off Noctis just moves to straddle the younger Prince instead. 

The new position causes Prompto to bite his lip, not at all used to having someone be so intensely on top of him before. Let alone having it be Noctis on him. 

Noct finish and moves back examining his handy work. 

“Wow what a cutie.” He teases. Prom rolls his eyes, “wait!” Noctis runs off for a second leaving Prompto alone mid makeover. 

He peaks at himself in the mirror and what he finds makes him gasp. His hair is sticking up everywhere but strangely enough he likes it. One of the oddly long pieces that normally falls to the right side of his face it brought up and swooped to the left side on the top of his head. 

“Hey, I wasn't done yet.” Noct comes back in, he has paper towels and a small black tub in his hands. 

“What's that for?” 

“To wipe off the concealer and shit you always put on your face.” Prom blushes, even when he was little his father would make his nanny’s cover up his freckles and other beauty marks because his dad doesn't have any and he's suppose to look like his father. 

Now being older it's just a habit to always have it on. 

Noctis makes Prompto sit again, he wets the towels and gently wipes under the bright blue eyes, his nose, forehead, chin, cheeks. Soon staring back at Noct no longer is the prim and proper Prince of Niflheim, but a freckle covered, red cheeked blue eyed boy. 

“Why do you cover all your freckles?” 

“Because I don't look like my dad.” 

“You don't look like your dad with or without them covered.” Noctis laughs, he then picks up the black tube. 

“What's that?” 

“Eyeliner, Gladio’s little sister Iris gave it to me, i've only used it a handful of times. Now close your eyes.” Prom does as he's told, Noctis is in his lap again and he feels his face heat up. 

The tip of the pen touches his eyelid and he almost flinches. 

“Oh no.” Noct whispers once he's done. 

“What?!” Prompto opens his eyes, “did you blind me?” He shrieks. 

“No, I just made you really cute.” The older prince groans, he gets off the blonde and gives him a mirror. 

Prompto stares at himself in shock, “Insomnia style suits you.” Noctis smiles. Prom glances at him, his eyes slightly narrowed. 

“It's odd.” He murmurs. 

“It's more laid back.” Noctis corrects. Prompto then smiles, his cheeks pink. 

“You think I'm cute?” Noct instantly busies himself acting as if he hadn't heard Prompto speak. 

“Don't ignore me!” The blonde giggles. 

“I'm ignoring you.” Noctis says. Prom stands with his hands on his hips, “I am your future husband you're not allowed to ignore me.” 

Noctis turns to face him, he throws one of the towels at him so he can take off the eyeliner since it is quite late now. 

He leaves the closet, he finally allows his face to burn up with embarrassment. Cute! Cute, he called Prompto cute. What the hell is the matter with him. When he said he wasn't gay it wasn't a lie, although he sounded sarcastic. 

At least, he doesn't think he is, girls are pretty there's no doubt in that, and he's never even thought about guys. So where does that leave him? Why is he suddenly finding Prompto cute? 

A loud shriek happens from the closet snaps Noct from his thoughts. 

“Prompto!” He runs back in to find the blonde crawling around on the floor squinting. 

“What are you doing?” Noctis asks very perplexed by the situation. 

“One of my contacts popped out!” Prom whines. Noct raises his eyebrows, “you where contacts?” 

“Yes,” 

“Why have I never seen you in glasses then?” 

Prom stops his search for a second and looks over at Noctis squinting still. 

“Cause I have the kind of contacts that you can sleep in, my dad says glasses make you look weak so I'm not allowed to wear them unless I absolutely have to.” 

Noctis moves over to Prompto getting on his knees too, “do you have a spare pair?” 

“At home, all my stuff isn't here yet though.” 

“Where are your glasses then?” Prompto stares at Noctis, “the bedside table on my side.” Prom whispers. Noct goes back to the main part of their bedroom and grabs the case Prompto's glasses are in. 

“Here.” Noct hands them over and Prom bites his lower lip, slowly he opens the case and slides the black frames on. 

“Don't make fun of me.” Prompto murmurs he looks up cheeks red. 

“Why would I do that?” Noctis smiles, he helps the blonde to his feet. 

“You look good in glasses.” He says. 

“Don't tell anyone I have them on.” 

“I won't, we’re going to bed anyways.” Noctis makes his way back to the bed and falls on top of it. Prompto shyly comes out too, his cheeks flushed. 

He shrugs out of the pants Noct gave him and the sweater, leaving him in his boxers and the t-shirt Noctis put him in. It's big on him. 

Noctis hides his face in the pillows, keeping his flushed cheeks out of sight of Prom. He looks so freaking adorable in Noct’s clothes and his big glasses. 

He's in so deep already he can feel it. Prompto crawls up the bed and tunnels into the bed, starting to shiver instantly. 

“I'm quite tired.” Prom says pulling the blankets to his chin. 

“Me too.” Noctis agrees he turns to face the blonde, they stare at each other for a few moments. 

“You're shivering again.” 

“It's cold.” Noctis takes a leap of faith and pulls Prom to his chest, the younger boy gasping softly. He tenses up but then soon relaxes, his blue eyes shutting as he timidly wraps his arms around Noct. 

They stay quiet, Prompto’s heart beating as fast as possible. Although he isn't quite sure, it's Noctis that's holding him, it shouldn't be that big of a deal. But for some reason it is. His heart is racing, his cheeks are red, and he can't seem to think straight. 

It could be that he's just a very nervous guy in general so any human contact makes him embarrassed. 

That must be it, it has to be. 

Noct on the other hand is freaking out just as much as the younger. He doesn't know what in the universe possessed him to wrap Prom in his arms and drag him to his chest but something did and now he's slowly losing his mind. 

The blonde is little, smaller than Noct and he isn't the tallest, he fits perfectly against him, and it's strange. 

Eventually they both fall asleep, Prompto however soon finds out Noctis is the type to cling in his sleep. He's woken up abruptly when the older prince pushes him to his back and curls up on top of him. 

This of course just freaks Prom out even further, what is he suppose to do? How is he suppose to handle this? 

It's not the first time they've slept in the same bed but it's certainly the first time they've cuddled. And Prompto hopes somewhere deep inside it won't be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute, I love the idea of Prom in big dorky glasses. 
> 
> What're your thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets woken up by a lovely friend, and the trash king makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like when Prom is talking with Lunafreya in this I imagined him moving a lot like Ardyn, that sort of cocky but disrepectcful saunter he does when he first meets the bros in the game. 
> 
> Anyways you may now continue.

The next morning Prompto is woken up by Noctis moving around in bed again. He wiggles in his sleep, before he must have been trying to contain his odd sleep habits. But now he must be more comfortable around Prom because he no longer has any issues with laying on top of him. 

Prom rubs his eyes sleepily, he leans into Noctis a bit liking the comforting feeling the older prince brings him. 

Their legs are tangled, hips locked together making it a very awkward morning for the two early twenties males. Before they have woken up together seeming close, but never like this. 

Prompto shifts slight since he can feel Noct’s morning wood pressing into his bum. His cheeks are flushed pink as the older male pulls him closer, he slides a leg between Prom's a bit making the blonde's heart flutter even more. 

The position they're in is beyond dangerous. Noct presses his knee up again and this time Prompto has to bite down a squeak. Just as Noctis Prom is a bit too excited this morning and that sneaky knee of his keeps pressing right into him. 

A part of Prompto wonders if Noct is awake and doing this on purpose. But the. He gets a glance at the time and there is no way Noctis is awake. Although he probably will be very shortly if this keeps up. 

Prom tries to get Noct to unwrap himself but this just makes matters worse. It causes him to push his hips up more, the blonde does not know how he feels about this. Well he does, but he does not want to admit it. He does not want to admit Noct’s hard on pressing into his ass is most definitely turning him on more. 

“Noct.” Prompto finally whispers, he needs to get out of this situation before it can escalate any further. Noctis doesn't even twitch, so again Prompto tries to wiggle himself free, but again this just makes things worse for him. Every time he moves Noct pulls him closer. 

“Noctis.” He whines, after he's made the noise he flushes even deeper, whining was not a good choice. Not in this case. 

He finally just makes the decision to push his bum back against Noct in hopes that this will somehow wake him. Sadly instead however it turns worse. Noctis let's a soft moan escape past his lips making Prompto melt in his arms. 

He doesn't know what in his right mind possessed him to try that tactic. Well he does, but he's not going to venture down that path any time soon. 

In the next few minutes Noct actually starts to wake up, his face rubbing against Prompto's neck. Arms around his waist locked tightly. He could get used to waking up like this. 

At this thought Noct’s eyes fly open, he slowly realizes that one of his hands have somehow slipped between Prom’s thighs, his cheeks instantly heat up. He's not grabbing anything thankfully his palm is just pressed to his inner thigh. However because of this position he can feel Prompto hard on. 

This also causes him to become all too aware of his own practically shoved up the younger boy's ass. 

He yanks his hand away and pulls his hips back, unbelievably embarrassed. 

“Oh so now you wake up.” Prom whispers, he turns to face Noctis who is trying to hide from the blonde in any space possible. 

“I-I um, oh my god six just kill me.” He whispers into his pillows. Prompto giggles, he can't help himself he's never seen Noctis so red faced. 

“Don't laugh at me.” Noct whines. 

“I've never seen you blush so much.” 

“This is an appropriate time to blush.” Noctis peaks his eyes out. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers. 

“It's okay, you were asleep, you weren't doing it on purpose.” Prompto sits up and stretches, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table. 

“Besides I was touching you just as much as you were touching me.” He then gets out of bed and heads for the shower leaving Noctis dying a slow death on the inside. 

*  
The entire rest of the day Noct keeps a good distance between the two of them, he's very conflicted about his feelings for the blonde. 

At the moment their fathers are having another meeting, only the king of Tenebrae is here too. Which means Luna is. She smiles at the sight of Noctis and moves to hug him. 

“Hi Luna.” He kisses her cheek as they sit. 

“Hello Noctis, how have you been?” She asks, Prompto is back to being his snobbish alter ego as Noct likes to call it. He really dislikes this side of Prompto, it's the part of him that Noct grew up hating. 

“I've been, alright.” His words sound more like a question rather than a statement. 

“Are you sure about that?” She giggles softly. 

Prompto is glaring at Lunafreya and Noctis, he hears her soft giggles and it makes him want to puke. Although he isn't exactly sure why. 

He has this overwhelming sense of jealous building in his stomach that makes him feel sick. Luna reaches across the table and touches Noct’s arm and Prompto's fisits clench. 

What the hell is wrong with him?!

He tears his gaze away and forces himself to stare at the wall instead, his lower lip between his teeth. He has no right to have these feelings. They are the two that should be getting married. And the two of them have been told that their entire lives. 

They are the two that know each other, hell for all Prompto know Luna and Noct could have already kissed. She's several steps ahead of him in the race for the Lucian Prince's heart. However Prom has already won technically. But it's obvious Noctis and Lunafreya have a deeper connection, one that is so much more compared to the shaky bond Prompto and Noct are attempting to build. 

Absently Prom finds his thumb sliding between his lips, his nail catching on his front teeth. He nervously taps his feet trying to busy himself with anything other than the ex couple. 

“Prompto.” Noct's voice comes through to him and he turns slightly to face the source. 

“Yes?” He asks removing his thumb, he flushes, he's suppose to be a cocky asshole right now. Not this wuss he is normally. 

“Why don't you come over and properly introduce yourself to Luna?” Prom takes in a breath, he’s not used to being a jerk to Noct now, but he's done it before he can do it again. 

The glasses on his nose are already a sign of weakness, so his words have to be sharp so she doesn't get the wrong idea. 

Prompto clears his throat and stands, he bows before her with a flourish of his arms. 

“It's a pleasure m’lady.” He smirks slightly. 

Lunafreya smiles, “it's nice to finally meet you in person Prompto.” She says, her voice crisp and light, is she talking to him like she would a child? 

“You as well-” he goes to continue but quickly cuts himself off as his father's chancellor walks in. 

Ardyn Izunia. 

Prom goes quiet, his eyes casting down, he wishes he could swipe his glasses off his face before the older man sees them. 

“Having a good chat between royals are we?” He asks, his large coat swaying as he moves, the over exaggerated sleeves touching Prompto as he inches closer. 

“Who are you?” Noct asks his eyebrows raised, of course he doesn't know who the Imperial Chancellor is, he doesn't have a reason to. 

“Who am I? Good question Prince Noctis,” Ardyn smirks, he turns to Prompto and flips his red hair from his eyes. 

“This is Ardyn Izunia, my father's chancellor.” Prompto gulps, his fingers itching for a weapon of sorts. He's never comfortable with him, even with other people around. 

“I see, and what is it you need exactly?” Noctis stands he moves himself between Ardyan and Prompto, a memory of Prom crying in their room because of a chancellor sparking in the back of his head. 

Ardyn raises a single brow and then smiles, “trained him well already Prompto? This is a weeks worth of company, can't wait to see what the next two will bring.” The redhead winks at them and then continues into the throne room where their fathers are doing business. 

Once the doors are closed again Noct turns to Prom, “what was that about? What is he talking about having me trained?” 

“I don't know! He's my dad's creepy friend I try to stay away from him!” Prompto instantly snaps back, forgetting his false persona for the moment. 

“Creepy is an understatement, why do all of you insist on wearing those giant coats?” 

“I don't know, I don't make the rules.” Prom whines. Noctis just smiles a little, he turns back to Luna who is watching the two prince curiously. 

“I feel as if the two of you will do fine ruling beside each other.” She says her eyes moving between the two of them. 

“What? You got all that from, that?” Prompto looks at her in awe. 

“Well I am the oracle Prompto,” she giggles softly. 

“I thought…” he trails off and sits down with a huff, “you can summon weapons at will and she can heal people and basically see the future. Why the hell are your countries being so stupid?” He asks face in his hands. 

Luna looks at Noct confused, “because despite the two of us having a ton of power together both of our fathers fear what your country will do if left alone.” 

Noctis says sitting back down. 

“Gotta love it, descendent of mental cases.” Prom murmurs scrubbing his hands over his face. 

“You don't seem to be too fond of your own country Prompto.” Lunafreya reaches over and touches his arms gently. Her eyes light up as they come in contact with each other. 

Prompto pulls away not knowing what she just saw or felt, or how her powers even work. She blinks a few times and then nods, “and you have every reason not to be.” She whispers, a tear falls from her eye and she quickly wipes it away. 

Noctis is watching them his brows pinched together in confusion. 

“Am I missing something here?” 

“All in good time you will learn Noctis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter honestly. During the whole awkward boner part I stopped and wrote a whole "how this chapter should have gone" thing on the side of straight up smut. Once this is over I might post it as a bonus chapter if people want. 
> 
> (This might be the longest authors note I've had so far!) 
> 
> During this story I'm basing a lot of Prompto's movements and his speech pattern (if you wanna call it that) off of Ardyn so when Prom is around others you really tell the different between how he acts while alone with Noct. So just keep an eye out for that. 
> 
> ANYWAYS! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Realizes Prompto's eyes are beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update wooo

Another week passes and Prompto and Noct are continuing to get closer, the wedding day rapidly approaching now. Most days the two spend either going out for Prom to take pictures, or for Noctis to fish. On the occasion they'll actually sit down and do princely things. 

The two have also started partner training sessions with Gladio, which are good, and bad. They're good because Prom certainly needs work with his combat skills. But bad because it leaves the two of them in some very awkward positions. 

So far they've only done hand to hand, Gladio has been hesitant in introducing Prompto to the Lucian magic. Not that he's acquire any, it’s just, he's the Prince of Niflheim, and the Imperial army has been wanting to get its hands on the magic that powers Insomnia for years. 

However Prom has made it more than clear that he doesn't want anything to do with their magic. He claims it freaks him out. 

Which is understandable. 

Along with the two Princes getting along Gladio and Iggy have been warming up to Prom thankfully. Although on the occasion they still are a bit cold, for the most part they are friendly and willing to help him adjust to things. 

At the moment the four of them are in the training room again, Prompto laying on his back, sweaty all over his arms over his head. 

“I'm pooped.” He says huffing loud. 

“Oh come on, we’re gonna start weapons today, we even invited specs along for the ride.” Gladio nudges him with his boot. 

“I just wanna sleep.” Noctis curls up in a ball his head on Prompto's hip. 

“Don't you want to see what this one can do?” 

“No.” Prompto giggles at Noctis straight forward ness. 

“Both of you up now.” Gladio's voice is now stern, Prom scrambles up, he is quite scared of the older male. 

Noct eventually makes his way to his feet too, he summons one of his swords and leans against it. 

“Any tricks up your sleeve blondie?” He asks. 

“Um, I guess I'm pretty good with a gun.” 

“Of course, the Empires choice weapon.” Ignis says, he goes over to a closet and pulls out a rack, filled with different guns. 

“Oh wow,” Prompto's eyes light up, he grabs the first handgun he sees. 

“Targets?” He asks spinning it on his trigger finger. 

“Yeah, look at you, don't think I've seen you so confident.” Noct teases. 

“This is one thing I am confident about.” Prompto blushes, Noctis smirks a bit, picking up a gun too. 

“It looks good on you blondie.” He ruffles his hair as he walks by. Prompto whines pushing his hand away, his cheeks still red. 

“Shut up.” He rolls his eyes. They both line up next to each other. 

“How bout, a bit of a contest.” Gladio smirks. 

“Hmm, I'm in.” Prompto agrees instantly. 

“I guess so, are there stakes?” 

“Up to you two.” 

The two princes turn to each other, sizing each other up basically, although Noct might be checking Prompto out a little bit. He has taken a liking to the makeover Noctis gave him so he regularly dressed in the elders clothes and occasionally does his hair in that manner. 

“How about, if I win, I get first dibs on the thermostat in our room.” Noctis smirks, they don't fight about much but if there is one thing it is the temperature their room is at night. 

“And if I win I get it.” Prompto smirks. 

“That is an odd challenge.” Ignis comments. 

“Because Noctis like to keep the room like an icebox at night.”

“It's not my fault I get hot.” Noctis laughs. 

“Enough chit chat, let's get to it.” Gladio hits a button and a bunch of different targets pop up. 

“On my mark, go!” Ignis shouts. The two princes start to fire, moving around each other with ease. 

Prompto jumps in front of Noctis, taking the two targets he had been aiming for. In a matter of seconds Prom is taking over all the targets. Noct backs up, letting the younger boy go. He watches in awe, how his eyes light up.

But upon closer inspection he notices his blue eyes slowly turning to violet, Prompto finishes, the smoke coming off the barrel of his gun. 

“Look at me.” Noctis turns Prom to face him, his eyes are a beautiful purple blue, but within the deep color it looks as if gears are shifting and turning in them. 

“Wow.” Noct whispers, his hand going to touch the side of his face. 

“What?” The blonde looks around confused, his eyes slowly fading back to the normal deep blue. 

“Your eyes, they look really cool. Like, pieces of machine almost.” Noctis hasn't touched Prompto like this since their very awkward morning the other week. 

“Oh,” Prompto pulls away and rubs them hard. Whenever he gets really excited that sort of thing happens. He hates it because it's the part of them that really shows he has pieces of MT’s floating around inside him. 

“Well, I think Prompto won that one.” Gladio smirks. 

Noct rolls his eyes, “yeah whatever, lucky shots.” He waves him off. Prom smiles now, “woo! I win!” He jumps up with a fist pump. 

“Why don't we clean up and find some lunch?” Ignis suggests as the other two out their guns away. 

“I could go for a bite.” Gladio says. 

“I call the shower first!” Prompto runs off in the direction of their bedroom. Noctis groans loud, “I thought he was tired.” He grumbles. 

“You two seem to be getting along pretty well. Things, are still, platonic between you guys right?” Ignis tries to ask casually. 

Noctis raises his brows looking up at the advisor. 

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be?” 

“It seems every time we see you two together you're more touchy feely. Figured you guys were getting, intimate.” Gladio says. 

Noct groans, “I'm twenty you two do not need to have a talk with me first of all. And second neither of us have those sort of feelings so stop your gay thoughts right there.” 

The older males share a knowing look, “is that so?” Ignis cocks a brow. 

“Yeah, we’re just friends, he's we’re gonna be married but it's exactly what everyone thinks it is.” 

“You sound like you're trying to convince yourself about that.” Gladio slings an arm around Ignis, Noctis rolls his eyes. 

“I'm not, just because you two are gay as fuck for each other does not mean I am for Prompto.” Gladdy smirks and pecks the advisors cheek kiss to further get under Noct’s skin. Ignis however glares and pushes his oversized boyfriend off. 

“You are aware we wouldn't have any sort of issue if the two of you, were to become more.” He says wanting to somewhat calm the prince. He can sense his discomfort. 

“Yeah yeah,” Noct let's himself get dragged into Gladio's embrace. 

Once both Prince's are showered the four of them get food and they may have let Noctis have a few drinks. But eventually they head back to the castle, Ignis and Gladio's words weighing heavily on Noct’s mind all day, hence the need for a drink. 

By the time they get back it's well into nighttime and the older prince is ready to pass out in bed. He sluggishly makes his way to their bedroom and instantly flips on the bed. Prompto not far behind him. 

When he gets to the room however he finds Noctis is already sound asleep. He lets out a soft whine upon finding him because Noct really is fucking cute when he curls up. 

Who is he kidding Noctis is cute in general. 

“Noct, come on buddy, you're still dressed.” Prompto rubs his shoulder gently. 

Noct just hums and reaches out for the blonde, Prom let's him get ahold of his shirt. Noctis makes himself comfy in the blonde's lap, reminding him of a cat instantly. 

“Don't think you're sleeping there, you have to change and so do I.” 

“Change me.” Noct murmurs into his thigh. Prom stares down at him, “what?” 

“You do it, I'm too sleepy.” 

Prompto flushes deeply, slowly he moves from under the older boy, he goes to his feet and removes his boots. Then he moves to his belt, he didn't think his face could get any more red than it already is, but sure enough as he starts to undo the buckle it does. 

His fingers shake as he unzips Noct’s jeans, he tugs them down revealing his boxers that are dangerously low due to all the tugging. 

Noctis’s hips are quite nice, and his abs, and his V line that practically makes Prom’s mouth water. The blonde reprimands himself for thinking such things and refrains from running his hands along the planes of his toned stomach. 

“Noct sit up a little I gotta take your jacket off.” He murmurs, Prompto sits on his thighs a little trying his best not to fully straddle him. 

“This is provocative.” The slightly intoxicated Noctis smiles up at Prom. 

“Shut up.” He groans taking the jacket off him. 

“Do you like it?” Noctis asks while biting his lip and setting his hands on Prompto's hips. 

“Like what?” Prom removes his hands almost as soon as they're placed. 

“This, us, do you like me?” Noctis cocks his head to the side. 

“Um, I wasn't expecting you to be such a lightweight.” Prompto teases him, he gets off his lap and sits next to the older prince. 

“Oh come on blondie, tell me.” Noct whines softly. 

Prom shakes his head looking at him, “what's not to like buddy?” Noctis smiles drunkenly up at him. 

“Good, I like you too blondie, now come down here and cuddle with me.” 

Prompto groans and rubs his face, quickly changing his clothes, he gets in bed with Noct and is instantly wrapped in his arms. 

“I like sleeping like this.” Noctis smiles, his lips right at Prompto's ear, making him get shivers down his back. 

“Yeah I'm aware.” 

“Not just cause you make me a lil horny sometimes, but because you're comfy, and you let me cuddle with you.” Noct gives him a cheeky grin. 

“I hope you remember this tomorrow,” Prom sighs, he runs his fingers through Noct’s soft black hair making the older prince hum happily. 

When he falls asleep Prompto still doesn't move, his fingers still combing through his hair. Noct’s words going through his head like a song. 

Not the horny part, but the part about cuddling, Prom has always thought Noct was letting him cling to him. But now, they both just cling to each other. Parts of him are freaking because of the horny part honestly, but who wouldn't be?

Finally Prompto falls asleep too, their arms wrapped around each other. Prom has his thumb in his mouth, as usual, Noct’s fingers in his hair now. 

The next morning the two are woken up abruptly by the doors flying open. Both their father's booming in together. Noctis groggily sits up, Prompto still half curled around him. 

“What is the meaning of this!?” The King of Niflheim yells. As soon as his father's voice is heard Prompto is sitting up to attention, his hair is everywhere, eyes only partly open. 

“Meaning of what?” Noctis yawns, he's not nearly as affected by their dad’s yelling. 

“The Kings to be out for a night on the town, the two seemingly getting cozier and cozier as time progresses. Many believing their relationship has moved on from allying countries to a true romance. This, what is the meaning of this? And now we come in here and find the two of you curled up together like husband and wife!” Verstael screeches. 

Noct groans, his volume of voice far too loud for this early. “We are going to be husband and husband.” He grumbles, tunneling himself further into their blankets. 

“What part of platonic don't you understand Noctis?” Regis asks irritated by his son’s lack of respect. 

“I hear it loud and clear, haven't you learned not to listen to what the news says, especially when it's talking about us?” Noctis sits up, he looks down and finds his shirt is gone, he doesn't really care. However when he glances at Prom he notices that the blonde again is in one of his shirts. 

Which could be taken badly, but Noct can't find the will to care. 

“I don't know what you two expected, you're forcing us to marry each other, you've given us three weeks to get to know each other. Obviously we’re going to get closer. We sleep in the same bed for six’s sake, being familiar with one another is part of that deal.” Noctis huffs. Once he's done speaking he goes back to laying down his eyes shutting again. 

Prompto pulls at the blankets nervous about what is going to happen next. 

“Come, but if we catch anymore signals that this becomes more…” Verstael trails off. Noctis pulls Prompto back to to lay, he lets out a squeak. 

“Going back to bed, see you later.” Noctis mumbles. 

Prom watches their father's leave, his heart pounding. “That was awful.” Prompto whispers.

“Not as awful as what I said last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the double update cause so many people wanted more. Also I will post that smut, but it will be for a bonus chapter so at the end of the fic itself. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis brings Prom on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter a head woo

“Oh so you remember?” Prompto blushes, he attempts to hide in the blankets wanting to avoid Noct’s eyes. Although he isn't sure why, it wasn't him that said really embarrassing stuff. 

“Hmhm.” Noctis hums putting his face in Prompto’s neck, part of him wishes he would actually feel flustered about his slight confession to Prom last night. But he just can't, everything just feels natural with the blonde for some reason. 

So telling him that he likes him, and he gets him horny, and he likes when they cuddle just doesn't feel like a big deal. Although it clearly is judging by how Prom is trying to hide from Noctis now. 

“Why are you so calm about it?” 

“I don't know, if you haven’t noticed, I'm pretty laid back.” Noct murmurs. 

“Oh just a little bit.” Prompto giggles. 

“You know the way you just acted with our dads, I’d be killed.” 

Noctis snorts, “I'm surprised I wasn't honestly, but my dad knows I'm not a morning person.” 

Their words die down eventually the two of them still curled around each other as they fall back asleep. 

When Prompto wakes up again he's surprised to find the bed empty for the exception of himself. He looks around groggily, yawning slightly. 

“Noct!?” He calls. 

Noctis walks out from the bathroom his toothbrush in his mouth. His shirt still off, he has however put some jeans on, that aren't buttoned by the why, his hair still wet a towel around his shoulders. 

Prompto flops back on the bed, cursing himself for calling Noctis out of the bathroom. Who gave him the right? Why is he so hot?

“What?” Noct asks brush still in his mouth. 

“Nothing, just didn't know where you went.” Prompto huffs hands over his face. If he wasn't gay before he for sure is now. 

Noctis walks back into the bathroom and Prom let's out a relieved sigh, he gets up composing himself finally, and makes his way over too. 

Noct is minding his own business doing his hair, leaning over the sink slightly putting the pieces in their places. 

All is well until Prom decides to walk in, Noctis glances at the blonde and chokes on his own spit. 

“You okay bud?” He asks patting him on the back gently. 

“Yep.” Noct groans, Prompto is in one of his shirts, and despite the fact they're about the same size his shirts always are a little big on him. So there's that, and then of course he has his glasses on and his hair is going in all directions. AND he’s in his boxer briefs that cling tightly to his skinny legs. 

“What's wrong?” Prom sits on the edge of the counter grabbing his own toothbrush. 

“Oh nothing,” Noctis refrains from pulling Prompto into his arms and kissing all over his cute face. He shoves those thoughts down instantly. 

“Alrighty.” Prompto swings his legs and Noct has to turn away to find his shirt, unable to be in the same room at the blonde anymore. 

“Why are you up before me anyways?” Prom calls to him. 

“We’re going out.” 

“Oooo to where!?” Prompto finishes brushing his teeth and puts his contacts in rushing to find clothes now. 

“It's a secret.” Noct smiles seeing how excited the younger male gets. 

“Oh come on.” He whines draping himself over Noct’s back. Noctis takes this as an opportunity to grab Prompto's thighs, pulling him up his body, making him piggy back. 

Prom shrieks and clings to the elder, his face buried in his neck. “Put me down.” He pouts, the crown prince laughs and just holds him closer. 

Prompto does the only thing that comes to mind and licks the side of Noct’s neck making him drop him instantly. Noctis flips around his cheeks red, Prom giggles up at him, he hasn't even fully registered what exactly he did yet. 

“Excuse me, that was a violation of this entirely platonic relationship.” Noct narrows his eyes. Prom laughs and backs away from the older boy, however he doesn't get far, Noctis warping over to him instantly. 

Prompto finds himself wrapped in Noct’s arms, the two of them both giggling softly, Noctis turns Prom’s chin to face him, his arms curled around his waist. 

Their eyes lock for a moment, and soon they're leaning in, however something registers in both their minds and they quickly detach from each other. Prompto’s face is bright red, Noct is just looking stunned. 

“I-I'm gonna finish getting dressed.” Prom rushes off to the bathroom again his clothes in hand. 

Noctis takes in a breathe, did they just almost kiss? No, he, he doesn't feel that way…who is he kidding. 

Noctis quietly waits for Prompto to finish up and then they head down to the car in silence. 

“Are you kidnapping me again?” The younger of the two finally asks once he realizes Noctis is driving through the gates of Insomnia. 

“Yep.” 

“Shouldn't we have told someone?” 

“I told Gladdy about it last night. Besides it kidnap no one is suppose to know.” Prompto watches as the places around him change. 

“Okay but where are you taking me? I didn't think we were allowed to leave Insomnia.” 

Noctis smirks a little, “I don't think we are.”

“Noctis!” Prompto shrieks. 

“It'll be fine, we’re just going on a little road trip.” 

“Road trip! You are kidnapping me! Help! The Crown Prince is taking me away to lock me in a tower!” Prompto screams out the window. 

Noctis rolls his eyes and grabs Prom making him sit properly. 

“Shut up, just trust me okay? Everyone that needs to know where we are knows.” The blonde narrows his eyes. 

“Alrighty.” 

A few hours later Prompto is very lost and is hanging out the side of the car with boredom. He’s taken loads of pictures, some including Noct looking cute while he drives. 

Finally they arrive at their destination, Prom has no clue what it is, although he can smell animals. 

“What is this place?” He asks, Noctis grabs his wrist pulling him in the direction of some farmer looking dude. 

“Oh em gee.” Prom then whispers seeing the big feathery creatures. 

The hand that had been holding onto Noct’s wrist moves to his fingers, hooking together. 

“Chocobos!?” He shrieks jumping around. Noctis laughs softly seeing how excited Prom is, the blonde has not shut up about the creatures and he's never even seen a real one. So Noct figured he'd be a good husband to be and bring him to the ranch. 

“What can I do for you boys?” The man asks, “where are the rental stations?” Noct asks Prompto still squeezing his hand tightly. 

“Just over there, have a good times, be careful though there are quite a few Imperial ships that have been passing over head Prince Noctis.” The man says knowingly. 

Noct nods, “thank you, but I don't think we should have an issue.” His eyes go to Prom and the man puts two and two together. 

“Of course not, it is nice to meet your Prince Prompto.” He bows. 

Prompto blushes slightly, “It's a pleasure, what is it your name?” He asks, his Niflheim’s Prince act kicking in automatically. 

“Wiz.” Prom nods and then tugs Noctis over to the rental stations. 

“Just for a day Prom.” Noctis says seeing the blonde trying to rent one for a week. 

“But-”

“They aren't in Insomnia.” 

Prom groans but does the single day, they then find their birds and Prompto is shaking with excitement. His blue eyes turning violet again, the gears behind them appearing once more. 

Noct almost comments about how cute he looks but stops himself. 

He helps Prompto up, “take my picture!” He smiles big, Noctis takes the camera and Prom poses with the bird. The click goes off and the blonde squeals while looking at it. 

“So I, I’ll follow you.” He says as Noct gets on his bird, they take off and Prompto giggles loud, holding on tight. 

After hours of fun with the chocobos they both are a little saddle sore and the sun is setting. 

At one point they rest, leaning against their birds while at a local rest stop, having a quick dinner. 

“Eating with you is gonna get me fat again.” Prompto sighs, but continues to munch on his French fries. 

“Again? You're so tiny I can't picture you chubby.” Noctis says sipping his soda. 

“Oh well, I was quite a large kid.” 

“I bet you are adorable.” 

Prompto rolls his eyes, “I wish.” He shifts a bit feeling uncomfortable now. 

“We should get going, dad will kill me if we aren't back before the gates close.” 

“Gates close?”

“Yeah, the Crown City has a curfew.” 

“Oh great.” Prompto sighs. 

They get up from their seats and back on their birds. However not far into their journey back to the ranch Imperial ships start appearing above them. 

“I guess Wiz was right.” Noct says looking up at the massive things.

“I don't know why they're out here though.” Prom murmurs. 

“You guys are everywhere.” Noctis watches as one ship stops directly above them. 

“Um, why is that opening?” He asks, Prompto shrugs. 

MT’s then start to fall from the ship, this frightens both their birds causing them to buck, throwing their riders off. They both groan as they hit the ground. 

“Prompto!” Noct shouts as the MT’s close in around him, “a bit busy Noct!” Prom yells back. Noctis then makes the decision to fight off the daemon powered robots. He summons his sword and lashes out, getting enough space for him to stand. 

He makes his way over to Prompto who is struggling to get one of the humanoid bots off. 

“Why are they attacking us?” Noctis asks as they go back to back, Prom pulls his gun out surprising Noct. 

“I don't know, they should recognize me.” He fires a shot off into the sky lighting up the area. 

“Key word should.” One of the MT’s lunge forward and Noctis blocks the hit, sending it flying back into a nearby rock. 

“Who knew you had so much muscle.” Prompto laughs softly. 

“Shut up and start shooting blondie.” Noct warps into another group of them, making short work of their flimsy bodies. Prompto does too, his bullets never missing. 

Soon the battle is over and the two of them are breathing heavily, leaning against each other. Noct has a few cuts and bruises, Prompto too.

“Well, glad we’re not dead.” Noct sighs wiping his forehead. 

“Yeah me too, I'm kinda pissed though.” Prompto puts his gun away and then rubs his eyes. 

“The MT’s should listen to me…” he trails off, Noctis grabs his wrist again. 

“Well there's no time to dwell on if we need to get moving we have no birds and the ranch is still far away.” 

“Aren't there daemons out at night though?” Prom asks. 

“Yep, we’re going back to that outpost. I'm gonna call Gladio and tell him we’re staying the night.” 

Prompto nods he feebly reaches out for Noct, tugging him closer. Noctis turns to him, feeling how he's shaking. 

“You okay blondie?” He asks letting Prom cling to him. 

“Hmhm.” He murmurs. Noctis leaves it alone, he doesn't know what Prompto is going through right now. His own machinery, weapons disobeying him. What's the point of having the title of Prince of you're not protected by it. 

They get to the outpost and Noct rents them a room, “why don't you take a shower Prom?” He asks once inside. 

“I'm fine,” he whispers staring off into space. 

Noctis then lifts his chin making him look at him again, “you're covered in mud and have blood on you, you're not fine.” 

“I don't think I can move.” Prom blinks a few times. 

Noctis then picks the blonde up, he gasps but doesn't fight it. Noct brings him into the bathroom and starts to undress him. 

“What're you doing?” He asks realizing slowly what's happening. 

“You need a bath or something and you're clearly in shock. So I'm helping, don't worry I'm not gonna take your boxers off blondie.” Noct takes his shirt off and starts the bath. Prompto rubs his eyes and grabs Noct’s hands, pulling him close. He timidly wraps his arms around his waist and then buries his face in his stomach, tears spilling from his eyes. 

Noctis rubs his husband to be’s back, trying to calm him down somewhat. But he isn't really used to doing this sort of thing. 

“Come on Prom, up you go.” Noctis picks him up again and sets him in the water. He removes his own t-shirt and leans over the side of the tub. Prompto finds himself pulling Noct into the bath with him, the older boy shrieks as he gets tugged in. 

“Prompto I still have my shoes on!” He yells going face first into Prom’s chest. 

“It'll be fine.” The younger boy mutters. Noctis groans but kicks his boots off, he's still in his jeans but he's completely submerged in the water now, stuck on top of the blonde. 

He sighs heavily but let's himself get tugged and hugged. 

“I hope your happy.” Noct mutters. 

“I am.” Prom giggles softly, sort of waking up from the daze he's been in as Noctis washes his hair. 

“Hey Noct, what's your plan after this? Last time I checked neither of us have a second set of clothes.” 

They both stare at each other, the realization that they now have nothing dry to sleep in hitting them like trucks. 

“Wow that is true isn't it.” Noctis groans. 

“You have your jeans at least.” He then adds. 

Prompto blushes, “sorry.” He giggles. 

“I don't think you are blondie.” Noctis gets the soap from Prom’s blonde head and then they finish up with their bath. 

Noctis groans his jeans soping wet, “thank you so much Prompto.” He says while peeling the top layer of clothes off. 

“I'm sorry!” He whines. 

They grab towels and Noctis continues to grumble about his wet boxers. He puts his other jeans on the heater along with Prom’s boxers, “just put yours too, get them at least a little dry.” Prompto suggest. 

“And wear what?” 

“Just use a towel for now guy. We’re both dudes.” 

“Just bros being dudes.” Noctis mutters taking his boxers off too. 

“I'll try not to make you too horny.” Prompto then snorts. Noct turns his eyes narrowed. The blonde is holding in his laughter as he lays on the bed in only jeans. 

“I can't even threaten you without it being sexual cause I don't have pants.” Prompto laughs loud, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“It's a good thing you're cute blondie.” Noct signs sitting down on the chair next to the bed. 

“Not for you lover boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this omg. I make myself fangirl sometimes, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Promptis almost kissed!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	10. Chapter ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sickness and health

Prompto eventually falls asleep while the two of them wait for their clothes to dry. Noctis gets up and slides his boxers on and then goes to Prom and slowly inches the blonde up the bed. 

“Hey blondie, do you wanna put your boxers on?” He asks brushing pieces of Prompto's hair off his forehead. 

Prom whines softly, batting his hand away. 

“You'll be more comfy.” Noct lays down next to him. Prompto groans and sits up looking around for his boxers. 

“Why don't you let me sleep?” He complains. 

Noctis rolls his eyes, “that is false, I'm just trying to get you comfortable.” Prom finds his boxers and then start to scoot out of his jeans. 

“Close your eyes.” He says stopping at his zipper. Noctis does as he's told and even turns around just in case. Prompto then crawls back up and bed and leans on Noct’s side. 

“Can I have your shirt?” He asks sleepily. Noctis nods and sits up, peeling it off easily. Prompto happily takes it and tugs it over his head. They then curl up against each other, the blonde's head on the elders chest. 

“About what you said last night, how you like when I let you cuddle with me. I like it too, I like when you hold me.” Prom murmurs groggily. Noct’s cheeks heat up, he slides his fingers into his hair twisting the blonde ends every so often. 

“Go to sleep blondie, you don't know what you're saying.” Noctis sighs shutting his own eyes. 

“Yeah I do, I'm not drunk.” Prom smiles into his chest. 

“Goodnight Prompto.” 

“Goodnight Noctis.” 

*  
In the morning Noctis feels something poking him repeatedly. 

“Stop.” He grumbles knowing it’s Prompto. 

“Wake up Crown Prince we have to get back.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Noct murmurs tucking his face into Prom’s thighs. The blonde sighs but let's Noctis make himself comfortable. 

“Gladio has been calling you, I finally answered.” 

Noct grunts as an answer. 

“Hey pay attention to me.” Prompto whines. Noctis turns his face to look up at the younger boy. 

“What did he have to say?” 

“He wants us back soon as possible.” Noct whines pulling the blankets over his head. 

“Not yet, too early.” He complains. Prompto huffs and then makes the decision to lay on top of Noctis, wiggling himself around until Noct tries to push him off. 

“Stooooppp.” He pouts, his head poking out from the covers. Prom laughs softly and wiggles a little more, he ends up in Noct’s lap their faces inches away from each other. 

“Get off.”

“Are you gonna get up?” Prompto challenges, their eyes are locked and Noct has never been so tempted in his life to push someone forward and kiss them in his whole life. 

“Do you mind? You're sitting on my dick.” He says pushing his hips up a bit, Prom yelps and dives off him making Noctis laugh. 

“Don't do that.” He whines hiding in the pillows. 

The older boy rolls his eyes and sits up stretching, “you were more on my stomach Drama queen.” He yawns. 

“No, I felt it.” Prompto mutters. Noctis snorts, he rolls over staring at the blonde a smirk on his face. “It?” He teases leaning on his hand. 

Prom pushes Noct away, his face on fire, “shut up.” The older boy laughs and stands up stretching out, “come on blondie, you wanted me up so badly let's get a move on.” 

Noctis holds his hand out to Prompto, Prom timidly takes it, “I need my shirt Prom.” He laughs but pulls the blonde close to him. 

“Oh,” he strips the shirt off and hands it over to Noct, going to find his own. 

They finish getting dressed and put their shoes on, the two of them heading out quietly. 

“How far is it?” 

“Far enough that our feet are gonna hurt tomorrow.” Noct says, they walk down the street the two of them yawning constantly. They stop for some food briefly at the ranch. 

“I'm so tired, I'm so used to our bed now.” Prompto says leaning against Noctis at one point once traveling again. 

“Hmm, me too, our bed is really comfy.” Noct takes Prompto’s hand forcing him to keep up with his pace. 

Eventually they make it back to the ranch, the car is all too comforting. Prompto instantly makes himself comfy, he leans against Noct’s shoulder as they drive off. 

“You can't sleep you have to keep me awake.” Prom pouts but keeps his eyes open, timidly he takes Noct’s rubbing his knuckles gently. 

Noctis stares down at the younger boy he's tempted to kiss the top of his head. But he refrains from doing so, keeping his eyes on the road. 

They see more Imperial ships on the way back, they finally stop having the sightings once closer to Insomnia. 

“I hate them.” Prom whispers while they wait for the gates to open for them. 

“Hate what?” 

“The MT’s, I hate them and I hate that we control daemons basically.” 

“Me too.” The gates open and instantly their car is swarmed. Prompto pushes himself closer to Noct even though he's inside. 

“The windows are tinted, they can't see you.” Noctis explains letting Prom cling to him tightly. 

“It feels like they're all staring into my soul.” 

“They're not.” 

Back in the Citadel Gladio and Ignis are waiting for the Princes arrival. 

The car pulls up and the two of them rush down the steps. When Noct and Prompto get out is obvious they ran into some trouble. Both of their faces a bit scratched up. 

“What happened?” 

“Some Imperial army ships sent MT’s down on us.” Noctis says irritably. 

The other two both looks at him confused, “they didn’t listen to my commands so we had to fight our way out. Hence the reason we stayed the night.” Prompto clarifies. 

“That's quite odd.” 

“Trust me nobody was as surprised as me.” He adds bitterly. 

“Let's get the two of you cleaned up at least.” Gladio suggest as they walk back up the stairs. 

“I just want a nap, and some clean clothes.” 

“Me too.” Ignis nods and allows them into their room. 

Once alone Noctis flops down instantly. 

“I'm so tired.” He groans, Prom sits next to him and runs his fingers up his back gently. As soon as there's contact between them Noct crawls over on Prompto's lap. 

“Let's go back to sleep.” He murmurs somehow getting the blonde on his back, their bodies pressed together in every space due to the fact Noct got himself between his legs. 

“Hi.” Prom laughs softly. 

“Hi.” Noct nuzzles into his neck, his breath fanning across his skin making Prompto get goosebumps all over. Timidly he raises his hand to Noct’s hair, combing his fingers through. 

Noctis sighs in content, it's not long after that he has fallen asleep leaving Prompto trapped under him. But he's okay with it. Noct is always so warm so there's no need for a blanket when you have an oven on you. He's also just comfy in general. 

However their comfort and cuddles is soon disrupted or attempted to be when Gladio comes through the doors. Neither of them budge though, Prom having fell asleep too. 

The two Prince's limbs are tangled together, at first Gladio thinks they're kissing, but then he moves closer and inspects them properly. It's clear that Noctis was the start of this since he has so carefully wrapped himself around Prompto. And it seems Prom has just allowed it. 

It's quite interesting. 

Gladdy backs out of the room only to walk into Ignis who is bringing them up food. 

“What are you doing Gladio?” 

“I was gonna give them a couple potions to help heal better, but they're asleep, in a very precarious position.” 

“How so?” Ignis leans his head in the room and glances at the two. 

“Are they?” 

“No, I thought maybe they fell asleep while kissing maybe.” 

“Noctis could have also just wrapped around him and not let go, as both of us are familiar with his ways.” 

Gladio nods, “that's true. I'll take that and put the potions next to their bed too.” 

The older two then leave them be, shutting the door softly behind them. 

As expected they don't sleep through the night. They flip flop, Prom somehow ends up with his face stuffed in Noct’s neck while his legs are curled around him. 

Noctis wakes up around two am Prompto locked around him, his blonde hair tickling his nose. The older boy shifts, he's unbelievably hot, and Prom is not helping.

Normally the blonde he runs cold, which is great for their tendency to cuddle. But for some reason he is burning up. 

“Prom.” Noct groans needing to take some layer of clothing off before he bursts into flames. 

Prompto just stuffs his face further into Noct’s neck, squeezing him tighter. 

When Noctis realizes he isn't going to get the blonde off him he quickly pushes him off. Prompto wakes up instantly as he gets shoved away. 

“What's wrong?” 

“I'm having a heat stroke and you're really hot tonight.” Noct chucks his shirt off and unbuttons his pants. 

“What?” Prompto asks groggily. 

“Your temp blondie.” Noctis lays flat, sweat breaking out all over his body. 

“Oh, are you okay?” Prom tugs at his own shirt getting really warm too. 

“No, this, this is different.” He stands up and goes to lower the temperature further. 

“I, I'm really warm too.” Prompto whispers, he pulls his shirt off too, the same sort of sweat starting on him too. 

“I, I think I'm gonna be sick.” Noctis runs into the bathroom, Prompto stares at him, his vision getting blurry. 

“Oh no.” He whispers, his eyes roll back, thankfully he's still on their bed so as he passes out cold he lands softly. 

Noctis emerges from the bathroom, his head spinning. 

“Prompto?” He whispers squinting at the form on the bed. 

“Prom.” He says more urgently now, he warps over before collapsing to the floor. 

“Hey blondie,” he shakes his shoulders, blinking rapidly to stay awake. When he realizes Prom isn't waking up he gathers his energy again and warps to the doors. Pushing them open with all his might, he just gets them open. 

But before he can move any further his eyes finally roll back, he lands on the floor with a thud. The loud noise ringing through the silent castle halls. 

It calls the attention of some guard standing watch down the hall. 

“Prince Noctis!” He shouts seeing the Prince's unconscious body on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang did I do that? 
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poison passes through their veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today! 
> 
> Also I wrote this chapter in two different sections so hopefully it all flows well and you can't tell where one part begins and the other ends.

Prompto wakes up groggily, his vision hazy, and his head spinning. He can't quite remember where he is, or what happened, but he vividly remembers having seen Noctis shirtless. Which had been nice. 

Before he can even properly shift in the bed he's currently in he hears yelling. 

“Prince Prompto is awake!” Someone shouts making his ears ring horribly. 

In the next few moments doctors are around him, they keep talking but he can't seem to get his brain to work so he can answer their questions. 

They poke him with needles and put cold tools on his body making him shiver, but soon after the crowd is gone. Eventually he gets his strength to sit up, his eyes scanning over the room he's in. 

Directly to his left he finds Noctis curled up in a ball, his blue eyes shut, he's just in boxers which shocks Prompto a bit. 

“Noct?” He questions his voice hoarse. How long has he been out for? 

“Noctis.” He says a bit louder now, the older prince’s face scrunches up, a tell tale sign he's awake. 

“I know you're awake.” Prom says eyes narrowed. Noctis groans and rubs his face, “no I'm not.” He says eyes still closed. 

Prompto smiles softly, “are you okay? What happened?” Noct finally opens his eyes, he yawns and stretches in bed only to get up and make his way into Prom’s. 

“You're all sweaty.” Prompto complains scooting away from him. 

“Well yeah, when you get a fever that's what usually happens.” Noct pouts. 

“What happened?” Prom repeats now. 

“Settle down I'm getting there. So apparently, people are not too happy about us getting married and about the alliance between our countries cause some poisoned us.” Prompto's jaw drops open. 

“Poison?”

“Yeah, and it was from daemon venom, hence the reason we both have incredibly high fevers now.” 

“I do?” Prompto looks down at his body and he realizes he too only has his briefs on. His cheeks heat up and he quickly covers himself with a blanket to hide the obviously stretch marks. These aren't the underwear that hide those well. 

“Stop, you're going to have a heat stroke, I don't care if you have marks on your thighs blondie.” Noct pulls the blanket off leaving Prompto stunned. 

He instead pulls his knees to his chest cheeks even redder now. 

“How were we poisoned?” He asks softly. 

“The food we ate I guess, whoever planned the attack they found out only meant it for me. They didn't know we were going to be sharing food. Hence the reason neither of us are dead, we didn't ingest enough each.” 

“So it was someone from Niflheim.” Prom murmurs. 

“That’s what they think.” Noct pushes his hair from his face, it's very rare when he doesn't have his hair done, and even more rare when it's not brushed. So the unkempt look he currently has is making Prom feel all sorts of ways. 

“Your hair is messy.” He says without thinking. 

“Mine is? You should see yours chocobo butt.” Noctis leans forward and ruffles Prompto’s hair even more. 

“Hey!” He whines pushing him away. 

“We’ve been asleep for like four days, you shouldn't have expected us to come out looking like models blondie.” 

“Four days?” Prom whispers. 

“Yep.” Noct’s face and chest is red, very odd for someone who doesn't blush much. But it's most likely due to the heat they're both undergoing at the moment. 

“Our dads should be in soon too, since we’re both awake now.” 

“How long have you been up for?” 

“Few hours, it’s weird you being asleep and not me. I hadn't noticed before but you suck your thumb in your sleep, did you know that?” Noctis says like it's nothing. 

Prompto blushes even harder, “I-Um yeah I know I do, don't make fun of me.” He whispers all his insecurities being thrown at him at once. They might as well just rip off his bracelets too and show off his barcode while they're at it. 

“I'm not, I think it's cute.” Noct smiles, Prom finds himself looking at the older boy in awe once again. 

“Don't call me cute, I'm a man.” He mutters. Noctis snorts shaking his head at Prompto’s words. 

“Hmhm, such a manly man,” he teases, Noct finds himself pulling Prom close to him, their sweaty skin pressing together. The blonde bits his lips not really knowing what to do. 

“Okay get off it's too hot.” He groans pushing Noctis away. 

The door to the infirmary then open revealing their fathers. The two men come over, their eyes narrowed slightly. 

“Good to see both of you are awake and doing well.” Regis says nodding at the two of them. He pulls a chair up and sits next to the bed. He seems much more concerned about Noctis than Verstael seems for Prom. 

“So we might as well get on with it, due to these events the wedding will be rushed to tomorrow.” Verstael says simply. Both Princes look at them in shock.

“What?” Noctis asks eyes wide. 

“Tomorrow, we both look terrible though!” Prompto all but shrieks. 

“Nothing our stylist can't take care of Prompto.” Regis assures him. 

Noctis stares at Prompto, and then back at their fathers. 

“So, what exactly is going to happen?” 

“We will have the ceremony, Prompto will gain access to our magic, not to the degree of us but as a crownsguard would. You Noctis will receive control over Niflheim weaponry such as MT’s and other attributions. And then after the marriage will be confirmed as always with a kiss.” Regis says. 

For the second time both Noct and Prompto look at their fathers in awe. 

“Prompto doesn't even have proper control over MT’s how am I supposed to?” Noctis instantly snaps. 

“I'll have you know, the MT’s and ship that attacked you that night malfunctioned. They were there to follow the two of you in case of danger however something went wrong with the system, and because of previous, problems with Insomnia and the power the kings and Princes posses they went into attack mode. That is why you lost control of them Prompto.” Verstael explains. 

The second part of the statement then hits them both, Noctis saying something first. 

“I thought this was suppose to be platonic? And now you guys want us to kiss at the wedding.” He says slightly angry. He's still very confused about his sexuality and his feelings for Prompto in general. He does not want their first kiss to be at their wedding.

“It is, but it is still a wedding and that is how vows are cemented.” Regis says. Noct runs his hands through his very knotted hair, trying to wrap his brain around this. 

Prom is quiet, he never speaks unless spoken to when his father is around, Noctis has learned that quickly. His eyes are cast down as he drinks in all the information. His own head swimming with the news. 

“Do you have an objection Prompto?” King Regis asks. 

“Of course he doesn't he does as he's told.” Verstael snaps, his obvious dig at Noctis unmentioned. 

Noctis keeps himself from saying anything further his mouth shut tight. 

“Is there anything else you wish to address?” Regis asks eying the two of them. They both shake their heads no. 

The two kings get up without a word and head to the doors since it is late and the wedding is tomorrow. 

Once in the privacy of each other once again Noct lashes out, standing from the bed he's sharing with Prom. 

“They make zero sense, one day we’re scolded for sleeping too close together and the next we’re told to kiss in front of both of our countries!” He yells. 

Prompto is just sitting on the bed silently as Noctis continues to rant and rave. 

Finally the blonde clears his throats a bit and looks over at him. Noct turns to Prom hearing his attention getting sounds. He's met with a teary eyed prince. 

“What's wrong?”

“I-is it that a-awful for you to, to you?” He whispers. Noctis raises his eyebrows generally confused. 

“What?” 

“Kissing me, it, it's that terrible?” Noct's eyes grow large as he realizes what Prompto is saying. He instantly sits next to the younger boy wanting to console him. 

“No, of course not!” Noctis makes Prom look at him, he wipes away the tears, causing his already fever ridden cheeks to get even redder. 

“It's just, what they are asking us to do is confusing me. I don't have a problem kissing you, I want to do it, they just…” Noct trails off realizing what he's said once again. Prom stares at him in shock. 

“You, you want to kiss me?” He whispers in disbelief. Noctis swallows nervously, his cheeks going pink. Which Prompto is fully aware of being very hard to do. 

“I mean, yeah.” He whispers. They stare at each other for a few seconds before Noctis grabs the blonde's chin, lifting his face so they're just inches apart. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Noctis whispers. Prom nods gently, that is enough of a go ahead for Noct, he closes the gap between them, their lips meeting messily. 

It's long and kind of intense, Noctis changing their angel, pulling Prom closer, breaking and reconnecting their lips. Prompto is stunned he's never been kissed before, he doesn't have the slightest idea what he's doing. 

Noctis pulls away only to lean back in and peck his lips again, their foreheads pressed together. 

Prompto's breathing is shaky, his eyes still clamped shut. 

“Look at me blondie.” Noct murmurs. Prom opens his eyes blushing fiercely. 

“Was that your first kiss?” He asks while rubbing his thumbs along Prompto's cheek bones. 

Prom nods, embarrassed as ever, he's twenty and this is his first kiss! Noctis smiles, his lips now landing on other places. 

“So much for platonic.” He murmurs while tilting Prompto’s chin up to kiss his pulse. Prom bites his lower lip, his fingers timidly going up into Noct's hair. 

He starts to shake almost instantly and it's not because of his cold sweat, his lower lip drawn between his teeth as Noctis nips at his skin. 

“Noct.” Prompto squeaks out, the older boy raises his head, lips still grazing against the blonde's jaw. 

“Calm down blondie, it's just me.” Noct smiles, Prompto blushes, his fingers absently playing with the dark hair at the base of Noctis’s neck. 

“I-I just, have never done something like this.” Prom whispers, he's never been so embarrassed in his life. Not only is Noctis kissing and touching him but they're both only in their boxers! That's basically naked! Leaving neither of them muc for the imagination. 

Noctis grabs his chin making him look in his eyes. “We don't have to do anything, I just want you to feel comfortable when I kiss you tomorrow.” 

Prompto nods, he hides his face in Noct’s shoulder, Noctis runs his fingers down the blonde's spine, kissing his cheek, rocking him slightly. 

“You, how did I manage to find you?” He murmurs as the two of them hold onto each other. 

Noct pulls him closer, eyes shutting, “I don't know, I'm not that special.” 

Prompto snorts, “no, you are, you're the only person to ever be kind to me, and listen to me, or actually see me for me and not what my father wants me to be. You're more than special Noct.” Noctis lifts Prompto's chin again, he presses their lips together again. This time Prom reacts more, his legs curl around Noctis’s waist now, he parts his lips and Noct takes the opportunity to slip his tongue past them. 

Noctis moves so Prom is now straddling him, one hand tangled in his blonde hair the other at his waist, thumb pressing into his hip bones. Prompto feels like he's flying, he has the Crown Prince on top of him right now. Kissing him, biting him, touching him. And it's all going straight to his dick honestly. 

Prompto timidly presses his tongue into Noct’s his fingers pulling softly at his hair. The older prince nips softly at his lower lip, the hand in the blonde hair directing the kiss. 

Prom whimpers at Noctis makes him shift his hips around a bit. He pulls the blonde closer, his tongue tracing the outline is his lower lip making Prompto gasp softly. 

He pulls away cheeks bright red, forehead against Noct’s, “I have a question.” He murmurs, Noctis hums as an answer his lips finding purchase on Prom’s shoulder. 

“How many people have you kissed before? Since this clearly isn't your first time doing this.” He feels Noct smile against him, hands still in his hair, getting caught on the knots occasionally. 

“Well, I've kissed Luna before,” Noctis looks up their eyes meeting. He has the faintest blush coating his cheeks or maybe it's just the fever. 

“Who else?” 

“What makes you think there are more?” 

“Because Luna isn't the type to do this before marriage.” Prom scrunches his nose up. Noct chuckles and kisses him again making the blonde melt into him. 

“Stop trying to distract me.” He whines pulling away again. Noctis groans, his hand rubbing circles into Prompto's hip, his finger tips just barely going under the waistband of his briefs making him gasps. 

“I've kissed Gladio, for research purposes only.” Noctis now is bright red. And Prom knows it's hard to really embarrass him. 

“What does that mean? I thought you weren't even debating that you're bi or gay.” 

“It means when I turned 18 Gladio took me out for my birthday and got me drunk for the first time and things ended, sexually.” Prompto stares at him opened mouth. “And I was debating, clearly.” 

“Don't give me that look.” Noctis groans, he kisses him again making him gasp as his tongue licks into his mouth. Prompto pulls himself closer to Noct wanting to be close as possible. 

“So are you a virgin?” Prom asks as he kisses down his neck. Noctis again groans, stopping in his tracks. 

“Is that a no?” 

“Yeah, I don't remember much of it though.”

“Noct!” Prom hits his chest softly. 

“What!? It's not my fault, I didn't know any better.” The older boy whines. Prompto shakes his head and hugs him closer, “this was before Iggy and Gladio were together too so there was no cheating going on.” He adds running his fingers along Prom’s spine. 

“You had sex with Gladio!” Prompto shrieks eyes wide. 

“Shhh,” Noctis laughs covering the blonde's mouth. Prom licks his hand pushing him down on the bed, turning this position much more sexual than it had previously been. Oh gods now he's straddling the Crown Prince in just boxers with a semi. Why couldn't the poison just taken him out?

Prompto stares down at Noct biting his lower lip, his cheeks burning red. 

“Come on blondie where's that confident side now?” Noctis smiles up at him, leaning back on his elbows. 

Prom doesn't have it in him though he wants curl up in a ball now he's embarrassed and afraid Noct won't want him. He starts to pull away, Noctis quickly grabs his arms not letting him. 

“Hey, it's okay.” He kissss his cheek and hugs him tightly. Prompto sighs heavily against his shoulder, nuzzling into him. 

“Do you think they'll be mad?” 

“Who?” 

“Our dads, do you think they'll be mad that this isn't so platonic anymore?” Prompto rubs his thumb along Noct’s knuckles. 

“What did they think was gonna happen? They stuck to early twenties guys in the same bed together and expected it not to get gay. That's practically a joke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooohoooo it's getting gay finally! 
> 
> Honestly I wrote their first kiss weeks ago, and this just fit in perfectly!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! 
> 
> What're your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Bells are ringing!!!

“I don't like this.” Prompto complains, he and Noctis are currently getting dressed by other people and he is not having it. 

“People have never dressed you before?” Noct yawns sleepily. 

“No, not since I was little.” Prom squirms remembering the feeling of everyone's hands on him. 

It is quite early in the morning and neither of them have been left alone since they were woken up just a few hours ago. The sun is just rising signally just how early it is. This is the first chance they've had to breath and just be alone. 

Noctis just shrugs and rubs his eyes, the older prince has been struggling to stay awake the whole time. Prom has even caught him falling asleep standing up a few times. 

“Maybe if they let you do something on your own you'd stay awake.” Prompto teases as Noct yawns once again, his sleepy blue eyes intensely staring out into space. 

“Nothing would get done then.” Noctis stretches and then curls up on the nearby sofa. Prom walks over and sits next to him, they've been bathed and clothed, their hair however has not been tackled yet. 

He timidly slips his fingers into the knotted mess and rubs his skull gently. 

“Don't do that, I'll fall asleep even faster.” Noct murmurs, he curls himself around Prompto’s waist, rubbing his face into his thigh. 

“They should have fun untangling this.” 

“Hmm, I can't wait, the headache should be amazing.” Noct opens his eyes and stares up at the blonde, he bites his lip and reaches to touch his chin, turning his freckled covered face to look at him. 

“Hi.” Prom giggles. Noctis sits up on his elbows and pulls Prompto in for a kiss, the blonde gasps but reacts instantly. 

He finds himself getting pulled on top of the older boy, his hips fitting easily between Noct’s thighs, leaving the two of them pressed together. 

Noctis slides his hands down to Prom’s shoulders, slowly getting to his lower back and resting there. Although he's one hundred percent tempted to grab his ass, he refrains from doing it. 

Sooner rather than later their once gentle kisses start to turn a bit more lustful, since they are both a couple of horny guys. Noct bites at Prompto's lower lip, pulling back and opening his eyes while the piece of flesh is still between his teeth. 

Prom’s blue eyes open too, his cheeks flushed red, he lets his lip snap back against his teeth making Prompto whine softly. Noctis slides a hand into his blonde locks and pulls him down again, one of his legs hooking around his waist making them become even closer. 

Noct pushes his hips up slightly making Prom inhale sharply, he pulls away getting really flustered. 

“Don't do that.” He whispers wanting to hide, he doesn't know why he is so embarrassed when it comes to things like him getting a little hard from them making out but boy he does. 

“Why?” Noctis smirks, he sits up knocking Prom to his back, the older prince looms above him, his heart pounding. 

“Cause...you know why jerk.” He mumbles. Noct now smiles and tilts his chin up a bit, capturing his lips again. 

“You're cute blondie.’ He pecks his forehead and then retreats back to his side of the couch, their legs are tangled but that's all that's touching. 

Just in time too, because the stylists come back in. 

“Get up! You're both are wrinkling your suits!” One of them shrieks. 

Prompto instantly jumps up, making sure to adjust himself properly to hide his slight hard on. Noctis groans from the couch, reluctantly standing up. 

“Come over here both of you so we can get started on the birds nests you have in your hair.” She says snapping to the chairs. 

“Can I take my jacket off?” Prompto asks, a wave of fever suddenly hitting him like a truck. 

“What is wrong?” 

“I feel really hot all of a sudden.” He pulls at his collar. Noctis watches from the chair he was forced in, “go ahead, we can't be getting it all sweaty.” 

“Have any of you allowed him to take the medication our doctors gave us?” Noct asks. 

“We weren't aware of any.” Sharon, Prompto's chief stylist says. 

“Prom you need to take that, the fevers will come back and you'll get really sleepy again if you don't.” 

“I haven't gotten a chance.” Prom pouts his lower lip, not liking being scolded by Noct. 

“Somebody go get it please, we don't need him collapsing from heat stroke on his wedding day.” Noctis reaches out and helps Prompto sit down, his cheeks flushing, but not from embarrassment. 

The stylist rushes off to find the younger princes medication. “How did you take it and I didn't?” Prom asks unbuttoning his top buttons. Noctis opens a window and then comes back over to push the blonde hair off his face. 

“Iggy made me take it when he woke me this morning.” Noct finds one of the hairpins and slips it into Prompto's hair, keeping it off his face. 

“I feel like I'm dying.” Prom whines sweating all over. 

“Well you're not anymore blondie.” 

“Can I take my shirt off?” Prompto’s blue eyes start to get foggy. 

“You don't have to ask me. Hey, no passing out, keep those pretty eyes open, look at me Prompto.” Noct grabs his chin not letting him roll his eyes back. 

“Something is wrong.” Noct murmurs, it's as if his husband to be is poisoned all over again. 

“Noct, I-I can't breath.” Prom gasps. 

“Yes you can,” Noctis soon realizes what exactly is happening, “in and out blondie, you're working yourself up, panic attacks are not what we need today.” The older boy cradles Prompto, pulling him into his arms. Prom hides his face in his shoulder. 

“N-no I'm not…” the blonde whimpers softly. The stylist rush back in now, but stop abruptly once seeing the two. 

Noctis has Prompto in his lap, gently rocking him, rubbing his back. They move closer, being quiet. 

“Excuse me, Prince Noctis, we have Prince Prompto’s medication.” Sharon holds out the bottle. Noct nods in thanks pops the lid open, “Prom, take your meds.” Prompto leans his head on Noct’s shoulder, his blue eyes open again. 

“That was gross.” Prom groans after the pills have gone down his throat. 

“You feel gross.” Noctis wipes his hands in his black pants, Prompto had broken out in a sweat so quickly it covered them both. 

“Are you okay to continue Prince?” Sharon asks. 

Prompto nods feeling slightly better already, however he doesn't move from his perch on Noct. This makes both their stylists have to navigate around the two of them. 

Eventually they finish up and it's just a waiting game. They both have makeup, but not the intense kind. The kind that is hiding their fever flushed cheeks, and Prompto’s red eyes, Noct’s bags, Prom’s freckles. 

“They put so much crap on your face to hide them.” Noctis complains while lounging along the sofa again. He's taken his jacket off and unbuttoned his shirt a few. Prompto is sitting next to him, cross legged, still looking completely Prince like. 

“I think it looks good.” Prom murmurs. 

“I didn't say it didn't look good blondie, I just like your freckles.” Noctis sits up and wipes under Prom’s eyes for a moment. 

“Stop!” The younger boy shrieks. 

“I told you my dad doesn't like it when he can see them!” Prompto scrambles away from Noctis, or at least tries to, but the older boy grabs him before he can fully get away. 

“Who cares what he has to say now, you're gonna be married to me.” Noctis smirks, he is slightly laying on Prompto, his hand cupping his chin. 

“Okay? And?” Prom raises his eyebrows. 

“You don't have to listen to him Prom, you're a grown man for goodness sake. You're not even gonna live with him anymore.” Noctis pulls his face forward and gives him a tiny peck making the blonde whine. 

“Yes I do, you don't understand Noct, just cause he won't be around doesn't mean his rules don't apply. He has his ways.” 

Noctis gets a mischievous look on his face then, “so, what you're saying is, he sees everything you do then?” 

“Yes.” Prom groans. 

The older boy then pounces, locking Prompto down to the couch kissing him hard. He licks into his mouth and presses a knee up between his legs, hand going into his hair. 

Once they break apart Prom is looking flustered and Noct has a grin on his face. 

“So he knows I just did that?” He asks smugly. 

Prompto rolls his eyes, “you know, you tease me so much it should be illegal.” Noctis snorts at his words and then kisses him again. 

“Did he see that?” He asks again and again continuously kissing Prom’s lips in between words. 

“I can't stand you.” Prom giggles finally turning his face away so Noctis connects with his cheek rather than his lips. 

“Hmhm, sure thing blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww this was so cute. Sorry for the late update but it back in school so I won't be updating everyday like I was last week. 
> 
> Anyways! This was so cute and fluffy. Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses for Princes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while helping my 87 year old Nana cook and she's honestly the cutest thing around I can't deal.

“Ready Highness?” Ignis asks while straightening out Noct’s shirt and tie. 

“As much as I'll ever be honestly.” Noctis adjusts his hair. Iggy rests a hand on his shoulder, Gladio comes in looking stressed out and out of breath which is very unlike him. 

“What's wrong?” Both of them turn their attention to the elder man. 

“There are so many fucking reporters out there, how do they have access to in here?” 

“It has to have been our guests from Niflheim, King Regis would not allow so much press.” Ignis says. 

Noct sighs, keeping his hands at his side even though he almost has ran them through his hair multiple times. 

“I don't understand why it's all such a big deal.” He murmurs. 

“Because not only are you getting married Crown Prince, but you're getting hitched to our enemies kid, who by the way, is a guy. It's going to be a big deal.” 

Noctis groans, “it's not that crazy, just cause we’re guys, nobody gives a shit that you guys are gay.” 

“Neither of us are of royal blood Noct.” Noct sighs again and leans against the wall, his blue eyes partly lidded. 

“Speaking of, how has that turned out? The maids and what not tend to talk, especially about the two of you.” Gladio smirks a bit. He sits down on the sofa eying Noctis. 

“What do you mean?” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

“Gladio, it is not our business.” Ignis tries to cut his boyfriend off. 

“Yes it is.” 

Noct rolls his eyes ignoring them both, Ignis may be trying to stop Gladio from being nosey but Noctis can hear in his voice he wants to know how things are too. 

“Noct.” Gladio says again. 

“They're fine, what do you want me to tell you? That we had sex or something?” Noct snaps. 

Ignis and Gladio both looks at him with wide eyes, “you two had sex!?” Ignis who isn't one to raise his voice all but shrieks. 

“What? No!” Noct covers his face, a blush trying to make its way to his cheeks. 

“Did you use protection?” Ignis is flushed, he looks all out of sorts, “I can't believe you did this before your marriage.” He shakes his head taking his glasses off. 

“We didn't have sex you nutcase.” Noctis laughs, not expecting this reaction at all. Iggy squints at him a bit, “and even if we did, it's not that big of a deal.” 

“Yes it would be Noctis,” 

“Hold on-”

“Noct.” Gladio says a glare getting cast his way. 

“Do you think I'm a virgin?” Noctis has a smirk on his face, because it will just be hysterical if Ignis doesn't know. 

“Do you mean to tell me you're not?” Iggy still has his glasses off, he's now sat down too. 

“I'm not!” Noctis throws his head back and laughs loud. Gladio groans, Ignis whips around to him, “you knew, and you didn't tell me?” He says she's narrowed. 

“Oh he knew.” Noctis is leaning against the wall practically cackling. 

“So there could be some random girl walking around with your child Noctis?” 

Noct gasps and chokes on his laughter, Gladio too now is holding in his laughter. 

“Gods no.” The door then opens revealing a very proper looking Prompto, or partially. He's been crying Noct can tell instantly. 

His laughter stops instantly, “what's wrong?” He asks wiping his own eyes, his laughter creating tears. 

“Nothing.” Prompto murmurs. 

Noctis moves over to him, taking his hands, “we’re not suppose to see each other right now blondie.” He says brushing a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. 

“I know, I just…” Noctis lifts his chin making them lock eyes. 

“What's wrong? Not getting cold feet are we?” He teases. 

“No, I just don't wanna be alone with Ardyn.” Prom mutters. 

“He's who is with you right now?” Prompto nods, “what’d he say to you?” 

“Nothing, he just makes me uncomfortable.” 

“What is the matter Prince Prompto?” Ignis asks overhearing their conversation. 

“His advisor is creepy as fuck.” Noct says. 

“Noct.” Prom glares at him. 

“What? It's true.” 

“Yeah but you don't tell people that.” 

“It's just Iggy and Gladio, hopefully you won't have to deal with him once we’re actually married.” 

“Is your advisor Sir Izunia?” Ignis asks. 

“Yes,” 

“Then he will have to stay here, just as I would go with you Noct if you went to Niflheim.” Both the younger boys groan softly. Prompto more so than Noct. 

“Lovely.” 

“So Prompto, has Noct kissed you?” Gladio asks, always one for causing trouble, but only on his terms. 

Prom pales a bit, his cheeks turning red though, “um…” 

“Not your business.” Noctis says eyes narrowed. 

“Oh come on, you already told Iggy you're not a virgin, just keep up with surprises.” 

“I thought you said they weren't together?” Prom asks generally confused. 

Noctis snorts, “there weren't.” 

“What?” Ignis asks looking between the three of them. Mostly at Gladio though. 

“You told Prompto?” Gladdy growls. 

“He asked.” Noct shrugs. 

“So, I'm confused,” Prom says. 

“Iggy doesn't know who I lost my virginity to.” Noct murmurs in the blonde’s ear. 

“Oh, I see.” 

“Why, do I feel as if it was Gladio?” Ignis hisses softly. Noctis pretends not to have heard him, his nails suddenly very interesting. 

Gladio too is staring at the at the floor, “maybe I should go.” Prom tries to sneak out the door. Noctis however latches onto him. 

“No,” he keeps him in place. 

“Someone better speak up.” Ignis mutters. 

“I was eighteen Iggy, it didn't mean anything, obviously.” Noct finally clears his throat. 

“You've kept this from me for two years!?” 

“In my defense, I hardly remember it.” Noct puts his hands up in surrender.

“Why?” 

“I may have allowed him to get, a bit intoxicated.” Gladio grunts. Ignis looks like he may kill his boyfriend. 

“He is the Prince Gladiolus!”

“Hey! Not my fault!” Gladio pulls away from Ignis hitting his shoulder. 

“How is it not-” Ignis cuts himself off, composing himself once more, he takes in a breath, readjusting his glasses. 

“Totally was your fault big guy.” Noct laughs. 

“Shut up Noct.” He hisses. 

“Don't we have a wedding to?” He tries changing the topic, Prompto stares down at his feet biting his lip. He does not like conflict. 

However the four of them are saved by the bell essentially, one of the maids rush in to tell them the ceremony is about to begin. 

In their wedding there will be no loving vows, or pretty flowers, there will be a peace treaty, powers granted and a kiss to make it official. The end. 

“So I should go I suppose.” Prom sighs, “just walk out with me, it should be fine.” Noctis grabs his hand, his cold fingertips causing goosebumps to raise up on his skin. 

“Ready?” 

“Ready as I'll ever be.” 

*

The ceremony is almost done, the only thing remaining is the signing and the kiss, Prom got the magic and Noct has gotten all access to Niflheim weaponry. 

The officiant goes to hand the treaty off to the Kings leaving the princes alone for a few moments. 

“So, how is this happening?” Prom whispers, he's shaking. Noctis reaches out and holds his hands ignoring the questioning looks they get. 

“How is what?” 

“You're gonna kiss me right?” Noct smiles at his words. 

“I will, unless you want to be all high and mighty for you Nif buds.” Noctis nods over to the large crowd from The Empire. 

Prompto blushes, before he can answer the guy is back and spewing more words at them. Prom only catches a few, leading up to it is sealed with a kiss. And then Noct is just staring at him. 

He replays what was said and gasps, however he doesn't react fast enough for the older boy because Noct takes his face in his hands and kisses him softly. It only last for a few seconds before Noctis pulls away, a faint smile on his face. 

Prompto blushes deeply forgetting to act like an asshat in front of everyone. He reaches up and hugs Noct, squeezing him tight. 

“Thank you.” He whispers. Noctis is tempted to kiss the side of his head, but he knows the extra hug will already get enough unwanted attention. 

The two of them pull away and turn to the crowd, everyone bows, it's a bit odd, Noct is used people bowing to him, but not in such large quantities. 

The two of them lock hands and take the steps down the stairs, everyone stands and claps. 

They get escorted into a room while all the guests are brought the the main hall. 

“That wasn't as bad as I thought it was gonna be.” Noct says plopping down. 

“I think I was practically deaf through most of it.” Prom laughs, his cheeks red. 

“So, who do I get to spend the rest of the night with?” Noctis pulls the blonde over to him, making him fall into his lap. 

“What?” 

“Do I get real Prompto, or the Empires Prompto?” Noct runs his fingers through Prom’s hair, messing it up a bit. He likes it much more when it's all over rather than slicked back. 

Prom stares down at their interlocked fingers, his head on Noct’s shoulder now. “I-I don't know, you know I'm afraid of being myself, I'm not suppose to be.” Prompto murmurs. Noctis lifts his chin, brushing his fingers along his cheekbones. 

“You don't have to be afraid, I'll protect you.” Noctis all but whispers. 

“So now that we’re married do I get the ultimate cheese version of you?” Prompto whispers their lips inches apart. Noctis pushes him away, the blonde giggling loud. 

“Jerk.” Noct mutter pouting now. 

Prom crawls over to him again, “I know you'll protect me, thank you.” He kisses his cheek. 

“Hmhm.” 

“Noct!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, my attempt at humor was just that an attempt. 
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alter ego is back and pissing Noct off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I got side tracked terribly. Hopefully this makes up for it!

The party has officially begun now, however the people it is being thrown for are not enjoying themselves. They can't, not really. They're princes after all, they're not allowed to get shitfaced or act out of line. 

However King Regis seems to notice his sons lack of party involvement. 

“Noctis, why aren’t you enjoying yourself?” He asks going over to his boy, Noct is seated at the Luicis able essentially. Even though him and Prompto are now married Prompto is still forced to sit with all the Niflheim guests. 

“It's not like I actually could.” Noct mutters picking at his plate that has long been eaten off. 

“This night is an exception, it is still your wedding, or are you still against all of this?” 

“I'm not against marrying Prompto I'm against this alliance with the empire.” Noctis sighs. 

“It is what's best, for our country Noct. I'm glad to hear you are on better terms with Prompto. Now, why don't you go have a good time,” Regis tries to nudge Noctis. 

“You're telling me to go have fun, but tomorrow when I'm hungover you'll be pissed, or that one of these reporters take pictures of me while I'm tipsy you'll get mad I even went near the drinks.” Regis sighs and rubs his face. 

“You know what, nevermind, I have an idea.” Noctis gets up quickly leaving his father behind. He goes to Prompto and grabs his hand. The patrons at the table giving him looks. This including Verstael and Ardyn. 

“Come with me.” Noctis tries to pull the blonde out of his chair. 

Prompto clears his throat, staring at their hands touching, “no, now stop touching me.” He says his tone snarky and cocky. Noctis narrows his eyes, “come on Prom.” He groans softly, gripping his hand a bit tighter. 

“Noctis, it is your wedding night, but the prince doesn't want to go off with you, the relationship is platonic. We understand the kiss might have provoked, some buried down feelings about men but you can't have that sort of relationship with Prompto, especially when he does not want it.” Ardyn says slyly, as if trying to belittle Noct. 

“Excuse me?” Noctis let's go on Prompto’s hand. 

“Just go back to your father Noctis.” Prom says dismissively. 

Noct isn't one to pull the Prince card, not unless he's joking, but right now he's downright insulted. 

“Married or not, you are still in my castle and on my land, I am the future king of Lucis, I'd recommend some respect be had for me.” He all but growls. 

“Yes but we are married now, so it's ours.” Prompto turns with a smirk. 

“See how long that lasts.” Noctis turns around from the table feeling like a fool, had it all been an act? Did he just fall for that pricks hurt little prince scheme?

“What's wrong Noct?” Gladio notices Noctis trying to leave. 

“This is bullshit, all of it.” He whispers angrily. Why does he feel like crying!? What the hell is wrong with him?

“You can't leave, this is your wedding party.” 

“No it's Niflheim making fools out of us.” He then storms off down the hall, his footsteps echoing against the marble floor. 

“Noct!” He hears the soft voice follow him out and turns around. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To my room.” Noctis says bluntly, Luna takes a few steps and holds her hand out for him to take it. 

“But this is a celebration, for you and Prompto, for peace at last.” She guides him into one of the chairs along the wall. 

“It's not a celebration though, it's the empire mocking us, this is all going to end badly I can feel it already. They say there will be peace, but they are just going to try and take our power, especially now that Prompto has some degree of access to it.” Noct puts his face in his hands, Luna rubs his back gently. 

“I know you think this was a bad decision on your father's part, but he is not a dumb man, he has reasons for doing this. He will not let Insomnia fall.” 

“Doesn't seem like that. The marriage doesn't even make sense, how are we supposed to make heirs, last time I checked neither of us have the ability to get pregnant. “

Lunafreya sighs, “I suppose you'll cross that bridge when you get there. This will turn out okay, I'm sure if it.” Luna kisses his forehead and smiles. 

“If you say so.” Noct presses his forehead to hers, she has always been a big sister to him, and even if they ever got married that's still what she'd be. He can't see her as anything else. 

“Are you going to come back now?”

“No I think I'm just going to go to bed, it's been a long day and I can't deal with it anymore.” Noctis sighs standing up, “goodnight Luna,” he kisses the top of her head and continues on to his room. 

Once inside he strips out of the suit, throwing the pieces around without a care. He soon is only in his boxers and face down in his bed. The air is cool against his ever hot skin, and it's quiet. 

No snores from Prompto, or annoying laughter from Prompto, of stupid high pitched voice from Prompto! Nothing! Just silence. 

Noct slowly starts to navigate his way up the bed and into the pillows to get comfy, his blue eyes becoming sleepy almost instantly. 

Around three in the morning Prompto finally is released from his spot at the table, he had not been drinking, although his father and Ardyn and other higher ups had. 

After the chat with Noct at the party the blonde hadn't seen the older boy for the rest of the night. Which was odd. 

However once he comes up to the bedroom he finds where the other prince disappeared to. 

Noctis is sprawled out amongst the bed, the room freezing since Prompto wasn't around to dictate the temperature. His boxers have ridden up a but exposing more of the backs of his thighs and just the slightest peek of the curve of his ass. Which Prom certainly isn't complaining about. 

He makes his way to his closet, shivering slightly, he grips a sweatshirt that belongs to Noct and tugs it over his bare chest. Grabbing a pair of pj pants too. 

Quietly Prom slides into the bed, scooting closer to Noctis who is giving off heat like he is the sun itself. 

Timidly he places his head on his chest, snuggling up close to him. Noctis seems to react instantly, his arms wrapping around Prompto, legs curling with his too. 

“Goodnight Noct.” He whispers pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Noctis just hums in his sleep, wiggling himself closer to the blonde. 

*  
The next morning is interesting, even though Prompto fell asleep long after Noct he still is the first to wake. The older boy has his face smushed into Prompto's chest, one of his hands under the waistband of his pants touching his upper thigh, cupping it almost since Prom’s legs are around his waist. 

Prompto has his face in Noct’s hair, he's beyond comfortable in the position, it's no longer awkward for them to wake up like this. Which makes Prom feel so much better. His fingers thread into Noct hair as he sleeps, only shifting occasionally. 

Once Noct finally does start to stir he just buries his face deeper into Prompto's chest, inhaling him deeply. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Prom murmurs. Noctis hums but then his eyes snap open, he pushes Prompto away angrily, staring him down. 

“Hey,” Prompto whines. 

“I'm not cuddling with you, not after that shit you pulled last night.” Noct snaps. 

“What? We’ve been cuddling all night.” 

“Yeah well, I was asleep, and don't act dumb, you made me sound like a huge creep.” 

“Noct, you know I didn't mean that stuff. I have to be like that aroun-” 

“No, no you don't, we’re married now Prompto, and we both know this isn't just an arranged one now. You made me sound like an idiot in front of them. They already hardly respect me, I don't need you to help that.” 

“But-Noct, its not that simple, I can't just stop acting like that. They don't want me to be, how I really am-”

“There is nothing weak about who you really are Prom, I don't care what they say, you're going to be here in Insomnia and we don't have those views, having feelings, showing emotion, it’s okay.” 

Prompto stares down at the bed, “if I act like I do around you, people would take advantage of me.” He whispers, tears coming to his eyes. Noctis then pulls the younger boy close to him, his hand sliding under his chin. 

“I wouldn't let that happen, you can still be you, but have authority.” 

“You don't get it Noctis! Ardyn, he knows how I really am! He takes advantage of me! I can't let that happen with others.” Noctis holds Prompto to his chest, rubbing his back gently. 

“How?” 

“How what?” Prom hiccups after. 

“How does he take advantage of you?” Noct tries to calm him down. 

“He pushes me around, he knows what my weaknesses are, he-he’ll threaten me. He doesn't like that I'm with you Noct.” 

“Well fuck him, I don't care if he's your advisor, I won't let him do that to you any more.” Prompto clings to Noctis, his whimpers slowly starting to quiet down. 

“Deep breaths blondie.” 

They lay tangled together for a lot longer, no kisses are exchanged, just light touches. Prompto eventually wiggles himself between Noct’s legs, so he now can lay right on his chest. Noctis has his hands woven into Prom’s blonde hair, messing it up further. 

Noctis starts to fall back asleep at one point, his fingers stilling in his hair. Prom does too, he nuzzles into his chest feeling safe and sound. Just as he starts to drift however the door opens. 

His eyes open again but then he sees the reddish head of hair pop in and he slams his eyes closed again, hiding himself more into Noctis. 

“Oh, you boys never learn, if I recall I thought I heard your father's forbidding this type of contact.” Ardyn hums walking further into the room. 

Prompto tightens his grip on Noct, Noctis stirs a little, turning to his side to envelope Prom even more. 

“Prince Prompto.” Ardyn pokes the blonde, Prompto whines trying to pull away from the unwanted contact. This making Noct wake up, his blue eyes lock on Ardyn and he instantly sits up. 

“Why are you in here?” He growls a protective arm separating Prompto from the older man. 

“Oh good afternoon to you too Noctis.” Ardyn smirks. 

“Again why are you in our room?” Prompto opens his eyes, hiding behind Noct now. 

“I'm here to wake Prince Prompto, however in doing so I seemed to have stumbled upon something I'm not suppose to.” 

“And what's that?” 

“If I recall correctly, this type of contact is not allowed between the two of you, and there are supposed to be consequences if you are found like this.” He flips pieces of his hair over his shoulder. 

“Okay, go run along, tell our fathers what you're seen, but don't forget to mention how you came into our room unannounced and then proceeded to touch one of us while we’re sleeping. You do know someone poisoned us don't you? Anyone who comes into our room without clearance gets checked out now. And you do not have the authority to be in here.” Noctis snaps. 

“Well, we will certainly have to get me the clearance Noctis, I am Prince Prompto’s advisor.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Prom now sits up, although he's still hidden partly behind Noct. 

“What is it you need anyways?” He asks feeling very uncomfortable. 

“You're not supposed to sleep this late, it is time for you to get up.” 

“I think we’ll both get up, let's go have a chat with our fathers Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new chapter! 
> 
> What do you guys think about it?
> 
> What do you think Noct wants to talk to the Kings about??
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo honeymoooooon

Noctis tugs Prompto out of bed past Ardyn, the blonde stumbling behind. 

“Now?” Prom whispers as they walk down the hall, their hands still linked. Noctis is only is his boxers, Prompto in Noct’s sweater and his pj bottoms. 

“Yes now.” 

“Noct you’re only in your boxers.” Prompto giggles. 

“I don't care, we’re just going to see my dad, he’ll be in his office.” Noctis drags Prompto up the stairs and then down another hall, leading the to a pair of massive doors. 

Noctis knocks and then opens the door, Prompto hiding behind him a little. 

“Well, good afternoon.” Regis laughs seeing the state they both are in. 

“Hi, dad, we need to talk.” Noctis stands with Prompto behind him, their hands still locked. 

“About? Did somebody steal your clothes?” He jokes. 

“What? Oh no, we just woke up is all. But that's what I'm getting to, we would like to make a request.” Regis looks between the two and then down at their hands together. 

“And what is that?” 

“A honeymoon, without advisors, or chancellors.” Noct says evenly. 

Regis sets his papers down and looks at his son, and now husband. 

“I recall saying this marriage would not be sexual..” he nods to their hands. Prompto blushes and tries to let go, but Noct doesn't allow it. 

“Well it's too late for that, you forced us to get to know each other, you forced us into the same bed, how did you not expect things go to more, and we’re married now anyways, so it doesn't matter if it's sexual or not.” Noctis spews out. 

King Regis sighs, “what has brought on the need for a honeymoon?” 

“Well, having people who don't have the clearance to come into our room, touching and waking Prompto would be one.” 

“Who was that!?” Regis now has a sense of urgency in his voice. 

Noctis nudges Prom, “um, my advisor, Ardyn Izunia, I know he is my dad's chancellor and, my advisor like I said, but I would prefer if he didn't have access to where I sleep.” He bites his lip, King Regis makes him nervous, which is odd, it's clear that Regis was not expecting the slight stutter and uneasy tone Prompto has. 

“I see, I won't permit the access, even if he asks because it is a request from both of you. I will also talk to your father about the honeymoon, I will give you an answer by the end of the day.”

Prompto's eyes widen, “you-you can't tell my father.” He steps forward. 

Noct looks at the blonde curiously, “he’ll kill me if he finds out.” Prom continues. 

“Prompto, I can not keep things from him, this is a peace treaty after all.”

“Please, you can tell him anything else, just don't tell him about how I don't want Ardyn around me.” Noctis pulls Prom back a little, “what about the honeymoon?” 

“It will come out eventually, better off from you rather than some newspaper.” Prompto leans into Noct. Regis nods, “anything else?” 

“Can you make sure he's gone?” Noctis asks his fingers still locked with Prom’s. 

“Yes I'll send someone, after the two of you please get dressed, or at least stay in your room.” Regis nods for them to leave, Prompto bows and so does Noct despite the fact he never usually does. 

They leave, the two of them keeping quiet. 

“Want breakfast?” Noct finally asks. 

Prompto points to what Noctis is in again, “yeah, but you need clothes buddy.” He says poking the older boy in the cheek. 

“I guess.” Noctis sighs. They head back to their room to find Ardyn fighting with the guards who are making him leave. Prompto moves behind Noct, wanting no part of this. 

“Prompto, your father will hear about this.” 

“Prompto had nothing to do with this.” Noctis hisses. Prom puts his face in between the elders shoulderblades. 

Ardyn walks off pissed, Prompto runs into their bedroom slamming the door behind Noct. 

“Thank you.” He whispers wrapping around Noctis instantly. Noctis presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

“Your welcome blondie, I'm gonna order food now.” Prom nuzzles into Noct more making him smile, when the younger boy still doesn't move Noctis leans down and grabs his thighs hoisting him up. Prompto squeals latching into the Crown Prince even tighter. 

“Put me down.” Prom whines. 

“No you're my captive now.” Noct chuckles. Prompto squeezes his thigh making Noctis groan. He moves over to their bed and lays Prom down. The blonde still doesn't let go though, he keeps Noctis in his place, looming above him. 

“What's this honeymoon thing?” Prompto asks his hands in Noct’s hair. 

Noctis puts his face in this neck, kissing his skin softly. 

“It's us getting to go on vacation for a week or so.” Noctis murmurs. 

“They'll let us?”

“Sure why not.” 

“What of my dad says no?” 

“then I really will take you captive.” Noctis looks up again and laughs. Prom releases his arms expecting Noct to get up, but he doesn't. 

“I thought you were ordering us food?” 

“I have other plans now.” Noctis kisses Prom making the blonde gasp. He slides a hand under his jaw, directing the kiss like that. His tongue teasing at his bottom lip. Prompto pulls away a little, cheeks flushed. 

“I'm not breakfast.” Noctis bursts into a fit of giggles his face falling to Prom’s chest. 

“Did I say you were?” He snorts untangling their limbs, Noct then walks over to the phone and calls down to the kitchen. All while putting clothes on, sweatpants and a light t-shirt. Once finished he falls back next to Prompto. 

Prompto has his hood up, or he should say Noct’s hood up since it is his sweater. “How are you cold?” The older boy asks. 

“I don't know, I just am.” Noctis pulls Prom to his side, rubbing his fingers up and down his skinny arms. 

“I can feel your goosebumps.” Noct murmurs, his hands traveling under the sweater. Prompto crawls onto of him, his legs moving to straddle Noctis ’ waist. Noct keeps his hands at his sides, not allowing himself to grip Prompto's hips like he wants to. 

“What're you doing?” He asks biting his lower lip slightly. Prom leans forward and lays down like that, Noct however can't deal with how the blonde is sitting. He grabs his chin and kisses him again, hips pressing up slightly. 

Prompto puts his hands on either side of Noct’s face, not really knowing what else to do with them. Noctis allows himself to gently slide his down Prom’s torso, stopping at his hips. 

Noct bites his lower lip softly, sucking on it for a few seconds and then letting go. Prom whines softly, his fingers tangle into Noct’s hair, his mouth opening slightly more allowing his tongue to tease past his lips. 

Noctis groans and grips his hips hard, sitting up slightly. He sucks Prompto's tongue into his mouth making him whimper. Once he releases needing a moment to breathe Prom dives back in. Noctis let's him slide his hands down his back, his nails biting into his skin slightly as the elder pushes his hips up again. 

Noct risks it and puts a hand on Prompto’s ass, testing the water, when he doesn't protest Noctis gives him a little squeezing making the blonde moan. Prom pulls away blushing hard. 

“Hey.” Noct whines, he knocks Prompto to his back, staring down at his freckled face. 

“Don't do that.” Prom gasps as Noctis presses between his thighs. 

“Why?” Noctis kisses his cheek. 

“Cause.” 

“Cause is not a solid answer blondie.” Prompto blushes more, wanting to crawl into a hole and die. 

“I don't want you to.”

“I beg to differ.” Noct laughs. 

“Don't laugh at me!” Prom whines trying to hide his face. Noctis leans forward and removes the blonde's hands.

“Don't be embarrassed because you like it.” He whispers. Prompto peaks his eyes between the cracks in his fingers. 

“Unless, you really don't want me to touch you and kiss you like that.”

“No!” Prompto grabs Noct as he starts to get off of him. 

“No?” Noctis plays with his blonde hair, going to lay on his back again, bringing Prom with him to sit on his hips once more. 

“I-I do, like it, it's just, you make me nervous.” Prompto's words get softer and softer. 

Noctis sits up and kisses his forehead, “that's not a bad thing Prom, you make me nervous too, this whole thing does, I'm not better at hiding it.” He slips his fingers into his hair knocking the hood off. 

“I can't possibly make you nervous.” Prom groans. 

Noct hums and hugs the blonde tightly, “you do.” Prompto looks up at him and bites his lips softly. 

“I guess you can touch my butt then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I don't know how many chapters this will have, probably a lot honestly I have so many ideas. 
> 
> Anyways, 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A honeymoon to where!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has some abuse in it just a warning to all if people aren't comfortable with that stuff. You may carry on now.

“A honeymoon?!” Verstael booms, his eyes shooting daggers at Regis, Prompto and Noctis are curled into each other, also at the table. 

“It is what they have requested.” Regis says calmly. 

“And why is that?” He turns to glare at the two princes. 

“We need it, the reporters, and chancellors we need a break from them.” Noctis instantly says, Prompto is being quiet. 

“You need a break from your duties Prince Noctis? That is no way to act, Prompto you know how to act, just because you are married to him now does not mean you follow his lead.” 

Prom is silent for a few seconds, Noct reaches under the table and gives his thigh a slight squeeze. 

“I-I'm not, I want it as well.” He says trying to sound as assertive as possible. 

“Why?” 

“Because, I feel as if we need it.” He nervously taps his fingers against the wooden table. Verstael narrows his eyes, “so this is no longer just a part of the peace treaty? Judging by the way you're clinging onto Noctis’ arm tells me you're allowing him to take you under him.” Noctis chokes on his spit, Prompto knocking the glass next to him off the table. His face is burning red, he wants nothing more to hide himself in a hole and never come out. 

“No, that's not it!” Prompto shrieks, both his hands flattening out in the table. 

“No? Why then?” 

“Noct just told you dad.” He tries to calm himself down but it's honesty just not happening. 

“Well, I do not care what Noctis is off to do, however you are not relieved from your duties.” 

“What if we have it in Niflheim?” Prom asks quickly. 

“Noctis has to properly see it, and this can be the time I can show him. This way too I can check on everything at home.” He continues. 

Verstael gets this look on his face, thinking about his son’s words carefully. 

“We’ll have to discuss it.” He says looking to Regis. 

The two princes get up and nod, bowing to the Kings, they then leave the room. Once the doors are closed behind them Prompto slides down the wall, head in his hands. 

“Prom.” Noctis sits in front of him, taking his hands away. 

“What's wrong blondie.” 

“I shouldn't have opened my mouth, th-this isn't what you wanted. Bring us to Niflheim? That's so stupid.” He whimpers. 

“Hey, Prom, it's okay, this isn't just about me,” Noctis pulls Prompto into his arms, his lips pressing to the blonde's forehead. 

“Besides, we have the whole trip to Niflheim, it's not like it's an overnight trip.” Noctis makes Prompto stand, “we don't even know if we can go yet.”

“We’ll go.” Noct murmurs, rubbing his back. Prom hugs him tightly. 

“I can't believe he said that to us.” The younger boy then mutters. “I can't believe I almost died from choking on my own spit.” Prompto giggles looking up at Noct his cheeks red. 

Noctis touches his cheek and then leans in to kiss him softly. Prom wraps his arms around his neck, their bodies pressed together tightly. 

“So I was right.” Verstael opens the doors to find the two kisses softly. They jump apart, Prom straightens up his face red. 

“It's better you found it out from us rather than some paper.” Noctis takes Prompto’s hand not allowing him to pull away any further. 

The ruler of the Empire rolls his eyes, “Verstael, this will make our nation's stronger.” 

Niflheim’s king stays silent, “anyways, we have decided to give you to leave, you will have a week for travel and a week to get to be in your destination. Regis explains, “your departure will be tomorrow, go start packing and get a good's night rest. Some guards will be along with you on the trip, not in places you see but they will be there.” King Regis tells them both. 

“Okay, thank you for giving us this leave.” Noctis says as kindly as possible. Once again they both bow, “Prompto, please come to my chambers, I need to go over some things with you.” Verstael says as they start to walk away. 

“Of course father.” Prom squeezes Noct’s hand and then lets go, going off to follow the older man down the hall. 

“While you're in Niflheim I want you on your toes Noctis, most of their people are not happy about this marriage, it would not surprise me if you came across trouble.” Regis walks along with Noct. 

“I will, I trust Prompto, not the Empire.” 

“He is the Empire Noct, do not let these feelings you've developed for him make you lose sight of that.” 

“He's not though dad, and I don't just mean that because I have feelings for him. He hates why they are, what they stand for, and he's absolutely prettified of his dad and that Ardyn guy.” Regis raises his eyebrows at his son’s words. 

“Why is that?”

“I don't know exactly, if they hit him, or what, but whenever they're around he's so tense,” 

“I will see what I can find out from Verstael, I won't ask him straight out I will just be curious about the subject. Now, go to bed, you'll be leaving early tomorrow.” 

They depart from each other and Noct heads to his room, flopping on his bed. Deciding he should probably shower before he does actually fall into a sleep coma. 

He strips on the way to the bathroom, clothes getting thrown in all directions. Once in the bathroom and turns the hot water on high, steaming the place up. 

“Noct!” He hears right as he gets in, “I'm in the shower blondie!” Noctis yells back while tipping his head under the warm stream, the water splashing over his head. 

Prompto frantically looks for Noctis, stumbling around through his tears. Finally he tumbles into the bathroom to the Crown Prince engulfed by steam. 

“N-Noct…” Prompto hiccups. Noctis turns his head to find the blonde in a puddle of tears. He moves the shower door and raises his eyebrows. 

“What's wrong?” Instead of answering Prompto wraps himself around Noct’s nude, and wet body, the older boy gasps but allows it. 

“I hate him so much.” Prompto whispers, Noctis slowly pushes him away, his fingers going under his chin. It's now he notices the dark bruises starting to form just below the buttons of his collar. 

Immediately he starts to undo the buttons, “st-stop!” Prom tries to push his hands away. 

“No, let me see what he did to you.” Noctis snaps, he pushes the shirt off his skinny frame and gasps at what he sees. 

All along Prompto’s ribs and breastbone is angry red, burn marks singeing into his abs. 

“What did he hit you with? What did he burn you with?” Noctis clenches his fists. 

“N-nothing, I'm fine.” The burns are lines, some thick some thin, all turning into bars. 

“Prompto this is not fine, you're not fine.” Noctis grabs his face. 

“Can I come in?” Prom whimpers, his hands wrapped around Noct’s. 

Noctis blushes, but nods. Prompto quietly strips out of his pants and his boxers, his cheeks red. 

Noct holds his hands out, he gently pulls the blonde into the shower. Prom wants to hug Noctis again, but now, they're both very naked, and he's absolutely terrified to look down or come into any sort of contact with what Noct has down below. 

“Now, what did he do this for?” Noctis pulls him close, ignoring the fact he can feel every part of Prompto pressed against him. 

“H-he was reminding me what I really am.” 

“How? How is hurting you re-”

“Not hurting me, it's what he marked me with, the bar codes.” Prom whimpers. 

“What does barcodes have to do with anything?” Prompto buries his face into Noct’s chest. 

“Shhh baby.” Noctis murmurs rubbing his back gently, Prom nuzzles into his touch. 

“Whatever they have to do with, they don't define you, whatever message he's trying to get across, it doesn't matter.” Noctis slides his fingers through his hair and kisses him softly. 

“It hurts, all over.” Prompto wipes his eyes. 

“The burns aren't that deep, but where he hit you is probably bruised on the inside too, I'll get you a potion once we get out. Right now we need to clean all the open wounds.” 

“The hot water makes it worse.” Prompto hisses as Noctis moves out of the way so the water hits the shorter boy head on. 

“I know, but you're also shivering so I know you're cold.” Prompto then wraps his arms around Noct’s neck, letting the older boy turn him so his back is to the water. He sighs in content, loving the warmth. 

It's now that Prom realizes what he's touching, where he's touching, who he's touching. 

He tenses up, the fact Noct’s dick is pressing right into his inner thigh making his head spin. 

“I can feel you slowly starting to freak out.” Noctis says softly. 

“I'm not.” 

“You are, you just got really tense, and your hips are shaking.” 

“I have every right to be.” He pouts. Noctis smiles and pulls away, or tries to, Prompto doesn't actually let him. 

“No, don't let go.” He whispers, one of this skinny legs hooking around his calf. 

“Prompto, don't do that, are you trying to make me horny?” Noctis hisses, he pushes the leg down a slight glare on his face. 

“Sorry.” Prompto looks up at him innocently. Noct groans and leans in to kiss him again, the blonde makes a happily surprised sound. His arms tightening around the elders neck. 

Noctis feels the slight quiver in the blonde's body, how he trembles as they move together. His fingers slide under his chin directing the kiss, Prom gets a bit brave and nips at his lower lip softly. This makes the older boy pull away, staring down at the pretty blue eyes in awe. 

“Kiss me again.” Prompto whines, “am I your distraction right now?” Noctis asks his forehead pressed to the others. 

“Distraction to what?” 

“A distraction from thinking about what just happened to you. A distraction from having to properly tell me about it.” Noct kisses him again, just as he asks. 

“Yes.” Prom admits shyly. 

“Then I can do a much better job at it than just kisses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a lot happened in this chapter honestly. Honeymoon, crazy dad stuff with the wako, the first pet name from Noctis! And possible sexual interaction next chapter?????
> 
> I mean who knows what I'll come up with. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor bby Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if people like Ardyn just know I'm making him the biggest asshole ever so yeah. 
> 
> Also I said there might be sexual stuff I lied so there's that.

“What?” Prompto gasps just as Noctis connects their lips. 

“Do you want me to distract you or not?” Noctis asks his thumb pressing into Prom’s lower lip. Prompto tries his best not to shake, not to let his thighs quiver and his teeth the chatter. 

“We’re not having sex.” He says almost shyly, like he's afraid. 

“I wasn't thinking that blondie.” Noctis kisses his forehead, Prompto looks up at Noct, his face not just flushed from the hot water. 

“Okay, so what then?” He murmurs, his arms staying locked around the older boy, he doesn't want to let go. Never in his life has he felt so safe with someone, he feels like he's known Noct his whole life. 

Noctis smiles softly, he tips the blonde head back more soaking his hair completely. “Whatever you want.” While Prom’s head his tipped back Noct leans in and kisses his pulse. 

Prompto's breath hitches in his throat as he feels the Crown Princes’ lips on his skin, his finger curl into the damp black locks his eyes fluttering shut. 

“Kiss me.” He whispers making Noctis look at him. Noct grabs the back of his neck and kisses him slowly, sensually. His tongue slides past the blonde's parted lips invading his space, Prom finds himself pulling Noctis closer, that is until he feels their hips slowly starting to rock together. 

Noctis then is picking Prompto up, catching the younger boy completely by surprise. “Is this okay?” Noct asks pressing blue eyed boy against the wall. 

Prom’s eyes are wide, his teeth nervously biting his lower lip, “y-yes.” He whispers. 

Noctis then moves in to kiss him but Prompto backs up, “what's wrong?” 

The younger boy glances down momentarily, then back up at Noct, “I-I, we’re touching…” Noctis hides his laugh, “and?” Prompto whines softly, his cheeks bright red. 

“And I'm awkward!” He hides in Noct’s neck. Noctis goes to set him down but the blonde clings to him. 

“Prom, if you're uncomfortable it's okay, we don't have to do anything. I want you to be one hundred percent okay with this.” 

“I am! I just, I'm not used to getting a choice.” He mutters. 

“Prom, I thought I was your first kiss?” 

“You were.” Prompto nervously bites at his lips, the shower around them starting to close in on him. Noctis tries to put him down again but he once more, doesn't allow it. 

“Then, what do you mean you're not used to having a choice, you're a virgin.” Noctis holds him close, trying to stop his shaking. 

Prompto stares at Noct’s chest his blue eyes again filling with tears, Noctis feels the shutters going through his body. He can see him visibly trying to stop his trembling lower lip. 

“I'm not.” He whispers, sobs coming from his mouth afterwards. He clings to the Crown Prince, all his weight shifting to the older boy. 

At this news Noctis instantly turns the shower off, despite the fact neither of them have washed, he steps out with Prompto still wrapped around him and grabs a couple towels. 

“Put your legs down for a second baby.” He murmurs wanting to cover the younger boy. Prom does as he's told, hiccups spilling past his lips. 

Noctis then scoops Prom into his arms bridal style, he carries him to their bed, sets him down, locks their door and then grabs them both sweat pants and shirts. 

Once he gets Prompto properly dressed he takes his face in his hands, wiping away his tears. 

“Who?” He asks gently carding his hands through the blonde hair. 

“Who what?” 

“Who did it to you? Who took it from you like that?” Noctis is so angry, never in his life has he felt such rage. 

Prompto looks up through his tears and it met with a pink eyed Noctis. “It doesn't matter.” 

“Yes it does, tell me love.” Noctis let's the word slip out, he finds himself pulling Prom into his lap, holding him tightly. 

“I don't wanna.” Prompto whimpers his face hidden in Noct’s neck now. 

“Why?” 

“Cause,”

“Cause I know them?” 

“All I said was cause.” 

“So I do know them.” Noctis pulls away, hands going to his face again, “your dad?” 

“No, gods no, he just hits me.” Prom hiccups. 

“Ardyn?” Noctis instantly says after, he sees the flinch in the blonde. 

“I'll kill him.” Noct goes to get up. 

“No! You can't say anything Noct!” Prompto grabs onto him. 

“That's why you're so afraid of him, that's why when he's around you get so tense. When did he do this to you?” 

Prompto’s tears start coming even heavier now, Noctis pulls him close, rubbing his back, kissing his hair. 

“When I first turned sixteen an-and from then on.” Prompto whispers his hands balled up into fists in Noct’s shirt. Noctis grits his teeth, his arms tightening around Prom. 

“It h-hasn't happened s-since we've been here though, but h-he's tried.” 

“The day you came in crying, he tried didn't he?” 

“Yes.” Prom cried harder. Noct doesn't know what to do or say, other than to hold the blonde. 

“What made him stop?” 

“I said you'd notice if I was limping.” Prompto’s voice cracks. 

“The fuck right I would.” Noctis shakes his head, “that guy is not getting anywhere near you anymore Prompto, I don't care if he's your advisor and your father's chancellor. You're my husband now, and I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you.” Noctis kisses his forehead. 

“Thank you, for listening, and for believing me.” Prompto gets up and straddles Noct, not in a sexual sense, he wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tight. 

“Of course I would.” Noctis kisses his cheek now, hugging him back. 

They sit like this for quite a while, just holding onto each other, Prom finally migrated to sitting in Noct’s lap, his head on his shoulder. Noctis lifts his chin and looks at his red blotchy face, his other hand on his hip. 

“We don't have to do anything more than kissing until you're one hundred percent comfortable with me.” 

“I am though, that's what you're not getting. You're the only person ever to actually listen to me, and take what I say into consideration, you make sure I'm okay. You asked if you could kiss me the first time rather than just doing it. You-” 

“Shhh.” Noctis smiles and kisses him gently. 

“I get it I'm great.” He teases. “And you really like me.” 

“Shut up you jerk.” Prompto giggles, his eyes still red. 

“Oh now I'm a jerk?” Noct grabs his chin and kisses him again, they both smile into it, Prom’s arms wrapping around his neck again. 

“A little bit.” He whispers pulling away slightly. 

Noct connects their lips once more, a little longer this time. 

“What about now?” He asks slowly moving Prom to his back.

“Tiny bit.” Prompto giggles puckering his lips wanting another. 

Noctis does as silently asked and kisses him some more, longer harder. Their tongues slip together, Prompto biting down a little making Noct pull away surprised. However he quickly recovers and bites back, sucking his lower lip into his mouth making the blonde whine. 

“How about now?” Their forehead pressed together, Prompto stares up at Noct his cheeks flushed. 

“Not anymore, you could earn some brownie points though for next time.” Noctis laughs, “so this is okay? Me touching you like this?” Prom hums a yes, his fingers in Noct’s hair. 

“Okay good.” 

They kiss for what seems like hours, even though it's only a few minutes. Prompto ends up with his legs curled around Noctis, Noct pressing him hard into the mattress due to the severity of the session. 

Noct pulls away his own face flushed, his own arousal the cause of it. 

“We need to stop.” Noctis groans, trying to unslot his hips from Prom's. 

“Why?” Prompto pouts a bit. He then pulls Noct’s face close to his, biting his lower lip, “I want you Noct, if I'm uncomfortable, or anything I will tell you, don't worry about that.” The younger boy pecks his lips. 

“I like this side of you.” Noct smiles. 

“What?” 

“When you're confident, I like it. I've told you that.” Noctis kisses him gently again. 

Prom whines and tries to hide, his shy side coming out as soon as anything is said to him. 

“You're so cute.” Noct smiles. 

“Don't call me cute.” 

“I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you blondie.” He smirks. 

“Noct!” Prompto squeals as Noctis applies more pressure to their lower bodies. 

“What?” He nuzzles into the blonde's neck kissing gently, moving his hips slowly. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks nipping at his ear. 

“N-no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie okay this chapter was intense. Sorry for all the Ardyn lovers, he a trash bag in my story, (and the game tbh). Hope everyone enjoyed sorry for the late update! 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Question?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutttttt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is smut in this chapter so be aware if you don't like that kind of stuff.

Prompto stares up at Noctis, the two of them just locking eyes. 

Slowly Noct starts to move in to kiss him again, their lips just grazing. The older boy moves his hand to the side of Prom’s face, their lips moving slowly together. 

His other hand moves to his thighs, grabbing one to pull it around his waist. 

There is no protest or soft gasp this time, Prompto just wraps his arms around him tighter. He moves his other leg to curl around him too and sighs in content as they slowly start to move together. 

Noctis bites his lower lip and then starts to trail down the blonde's throat, nipping at his pulse, he leaves a small red mark, a mark that will probably cause problems later. But right now neither are worried about it. 

“Can I take this off?” Noctis asks talking about Prompto's shirt. 

“Only if you take yours off too.” Prom murmurs. Noct smiles and pulls back, gripping the collar of his shirt, he tugs it over his head and then leans back down to remove Prompto’s. 

The younger boy shyly looks up at Noctis now, his cheeks and chest flushed. The Crown Prince smiles at him, his fingertips grazing across the pale skin. 

“You're beautiful you know that right?” He asks whiles kissing down Prom’s chest. 

Prompto blushes even more, “if you think so.” He murmurs. Noct lifts his chin and pecks his lips, “you are.” He smiles and starts to kiss down his chest again. 

Prom yelps as the older prince timidly licks at one of his nipples. 

“Noct…” he gasps biting his lip. Noctis glances up his mouth wrapping around the hardening nub again, his hand comes up to give the other one a squeeze making Prompto moan softly, his blue eyes now shut tightly. 

Noctis moves from the apparent sensitive nipples and goes further, his tongue trailing across Prom’s navel, shivering moving along his body. Noct the careful not to hit any of the sore burn marks that litter this part of his torso. 

Prompto arches his back as Noctis gets to the waistband of his sweats. 

“This okay?” He asks his voice slightly deeper catching Prom off guard at first. 

“Yes,” he whispers his hips involuntarily pushing up into the Crown Prince. Noct nods and slowly starts to remove the blonde's sweatpants. His mouth pressing against every newly exposed skin. 

Prompto has his eyes shut, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Never has anyone been so gentle with him, they've never once kissed him like this, or touched him. 

He whimpers softly as Noctis gets his member out, his cheeks red hot. Prom even goes as far to cover his face with his hands as it all happens. 

Noct notices and is quick to move back up to Prompto’s face. He removes his hands and kisses him softly.

“Don't be embarrassed.” He murmurs while nipping gently at his lips. 

Prom stares up at him, his blue eyes turned to a beautiful violet, the gears behind them becoming visible once more. Noctis finds him absolutely gorgeous. 

Slowly Noctis starts to move their hips together again, Prompto instantly latches onto Noct, his breath hitching. “Noct.” He whispers. 

Noctis pulls away and goes to his own sweats, Prom however stops him, he timidly pushes Noct’s hands away and starts to pull the material down himself. 

The older boy groans softly as the blonde wraps his fingers around his cock to pull it free. He steels himself for a moment and puts his face in Prom’s neck his hips bucking forward a little. 

Prompto let's go and looks up at Noct again, his cheeks red. Noctis takes this as his opportunity to start grinding into the boy beneath him, slow and sensually. 

They both moan at the contact, Prom wraps his legs around Noct more and scratches at his back. Whimpers slip past his lips as their pace picks up, rather quickly too. 

Noctis just figures it's because he hasn't properly gotten off in forever and Prompto… this has never been pleasurable for him. 

The Crown Prince pushes Prom’s sweats off all the way and slips a hand between them. He wants this to be good for Prom, he wants his husband to moan and groan under him. 

Prompto gasps as Noctis starts to jerk him slowly, “Noctis.” He moans squeezing his eyes shut. 

Noct bites at the blonde's ear, he grabs hold of his cock too and pumps them both, his own moans tumbling from his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Noct groans. 

“Noctis, please…” Prom arches his back, his hips snapping up a bit uncontrollably. The older boy slips a bit and squeezes just on Prompto’s tip causing the blonde to spill over the edge. 

Noctis watches as he rides out his high, thighs shaking. Just at the sight of Prom’s orgasm face Noct could come, and he just might. 

Once Prom recovers he pushes Noct to his back and slides between his thighs, his lips wrap around his tip and Noctis throws his head back. 

“Oh six Prompto!” He moans, a hand sliding into the pretty blonde hair. 

Prom sucks softly, his violet eyes glancing up occasionally. 

“Don't look at me like that.” He gasps, Prom pulls off cheeks flushed. 

“Like what?” He whines softly. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Noct asks his arousal starting to hurt. He reaches forward and smashes their mouths together, his other hand going to his cock, jerking himself fast. 

He comes hard, spilling over his hand, Prompto kissing his sweet spot as it happens. 

Once settled back down Noctis shuts his eyes, Prompto on his chest, the two of them both breathing heavily. 

“I can't believe that just happened.” Prom murmurs finally, his face hidden in Noct’s neck. The Crown Prince rubs his back gently, kissing his shoulders occasionally. 

“Why?” 

“Cause I'm so awkward.” The blonde squeaks. Noct sits up bringing Prom with him. 

“Not awkward enough to start sucking my dick. Which I quite enjoyed you little shit.” Noct teases him. 

Prompto tries to crawl under the blankets but Noct doesn't let him, the older boy tackles the blonde to the bed. 

“Look at me Prom.” 

“Noooo.” He whines. 

Noctis smiles and scoops him up, “kiss me.” He murmurs into his ear. He's learned that Prompto never turns down kisses. 

And this is proven when he instantly turns at Noct’s request, locking their lips for a few moments. 

“Come cuddle with me blondie.” He nips at his ear. Noctis whines. 

Prompto crawls back up the bed and gets under the blankets. Noctis gets up momentarily and grabs his shirt, tugging it over Prom head, he then picks up some boxers and slides them up his legs. 

“Since you're always freezing.” Noct murmurs while climbing back up the bed. 

Prompto does grabby hands wanting his husband,  
Noctis instantly returns to his arms, cuddling close to him. 

“Thank you.” Prom pecks his cheek. 

“For what?” 

“For caring about me.” Noct kisses his forehead and squeezes him. 

“Of course.” 

*

The next morning Prompto wakes up with a face full of Noct’s dark hair shoved up his nose. Instantly he sneezes, causing Noctis to jolt away. 

“I'm up!” He shouts looking around bewildered. Prom laughs softly, “sorry, I just sneezed.” He admits shyly. Noctis turns to face the blonde, his blue eyes narrowed slightly. 

“What time is it?” He asks groggily. 

Prom glances at he bedside table, “five am.” He says quietly. Noctis throws himself back into the blankets, tunneling down into them far. 

“I'm going back to sleep.” He mutters. Prom pouts a little and then nuzzling against Noct’s side. 

“Cuddle me, it's chilly.” He whines. Noctis turns and opens his arms for Prompto to come into. 

“Better?” He asks while stuffing his face into his neck. 

“Much.” Prom smiles happily, his blue eyes fluttering shut again. 

He can't wait for them to start the trip, he's not excited for the actual homecoming, but the days leading up to it. All the places they'll go and good food they'll eat. All the mornings they'll wake up wrapped around each other with the worry of someone barging in. 

Prompto smiles to himself at the warm thoughts, scooting closer to Noct if possible. The older boy sighs in content both of them slipping back into sleep. 

That is until their doors are thrown open only moments later. 

“It is time we take our leave Princes! I will be accompanying you on the trip, after all, you need someone to protect you from the Imperial citizens who do not condone this marriage.” Ardyn comes busting in. Noctis sits up angrily, the redhead before him just smirks. 

He knows exactly how to make this trip fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oop my hand slipped... 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! What are everyone's thoughts? Comments? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto speaks up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra update! Hope you guys like it!

“No.” Noctis says flatly, Prompto has the blankets yanked up to his chin. 

“No what?” Ardyn seems to be observing the room, taking in the clothes thrown to the floor, surveying the way the blonde is clinging to the sheets. 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what went on in this bedroom last night. 

“You're not coming, we specifically requested no advisors and no chancellors.” Noct does not like how the redhead circles their bed, inching closer and closer. 

“Well then I guess there won't be a trip, your father may have agreed to your terms, however, King Verstael is not comfortable sending his only heir out alone.” 

Noctis snorts, “because we'd be so much more protected with you around right?” He makes sure Prom is properly covered, not letting an inch of his freckled covered skin slip out from under the blankets. Even though he has Noct’s shirt on, he still feels very naked. 

“Get out so we can get dressed.” Noct then says dismissively as possible, Ardyn does not treat him with an ounce of respect, so he isn't going to get any either. 

“I've never seen you this feisty this early in the morning Noctis, but as you wish, Prince Prompto, a word once you're finished.” Ardyn disappears out the door. 

Prom let's out breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. Noctis turns to him and hugs him tight. 

“You're not going to talk to him alone.” He says sternly, his hands on either side of the blonde's face. 

“He's going to have to come with us.” Prompto murmurs. 

“Why?” 

“Because my father is stubborn, and he is not happy with us becoming more than just an alliance. He knows I'm not comfortable with Ardyn so he's going to make this trip hell for me by sending him with us.” Noct presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. 

“I have faith that we’ll be able to give him the slip.” He smiles, Prompto crawls into Noct’s lap and hugs him tight. 

“Let's get dressed and then speak with our fathers, see what exactly we’ll be dealing with.” Prom nods as he slips out of bed. Noct's shirt hits his mid thigh, just barely covering the curve of his bare ass. He blushes wanting to find clothes instantly. 

Noctis gets up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him between his legs. 

“You're beautiful.” He murmurs looking up from his sitting position. Prompto tries to hide his blush in Noctis’ neck but the older boy doesn't allow it. 

“You'll figure it out eventually blondie.” He smiles and kisses his lips gently while standing up. 

Once they break apart they both start to get dressed, and they pack as quickly as possible. Prompto gets in the shower surprisingly, but only for a few quick minutes. After he's out he emerges with his glasses on and his chest and ribs all wrapped up. 

“Are you okay?” Noct asks his fingertips grazing the hurt areas. 

“Yeah, they just burn a little still.” Noctis shakes his head, he brushes a few pieces of blonde hair behind Prom’s ear. 

“I'll get you a potion and it'll be all fixed up soon.” He says while tugging a shirt over his head. Prom nods and goes into their closet, he finds one of Noct’s sweaters and pulls it on, smiling happily as he gets wrapped in his husbands warm scent. 

Noctis leans against the wall, watching Prompto getting dressed. Although they're only a few inches in height difference Prom is much skinnier than Noct, and curvier. 

“Why are you being creepy?” Prom asks while buttoning his jeans. 

“I'm not.” Noct argues. 

“You're watching me get dressed.” 

“I'm seeing which one of my shirts you were gonna steal today.”

Prompto blushes, he pulls the hood from the sweater over his head and tries to hide. Noctis laughs and walks out, grabbing a light jacket on his way. 

“Come on blondie,” he calls to Prom, who scrambles to him. 

“You look very cute with your glasses on today.” He comments wrapping an arm around his thin shoulders. 

“Shut up.” Prompto rolls his eyes, they walk down the hall like this, the castle is quiet, nobody is really awake right now. They make their way down to the main foyer where both their fathers are waiting for them, along with Ardyn. 

“Are the two of you all packed?” Regis asks. Noct doesn't remove his arm from Prompto, it's not his fault he gets possessive. Especially around Ardyn now. 

“Yes.” Noctis says eyes his father, his gaze flickering to the chancellor next to them occasionally. 

“Originally I agreed to just the two of you along with the company of guards, however it will be best for you to bring along an upper class member from Niflheim.” 

“Um, is Prompto not the prince or something?” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

“Of course he is, but it will be safer for both of you. Prompto knows the rules of our castle, and they will be followed. That means no leaving unless given permission.” Verstael narrows his eyes. 

“What's that got to do with Ardyn coming with us?” 

“You will need an escort around the grounds, and Ardyn is the only one I trust with that jobs.” Verstael continues, Prompto cringes internally. 

Noctis goes to speak but Regis silences him, “this will only be for once you've entered Niflheim, before that the both of you have your freedom.” 

“Alright.” Noctis mutters. 

“Do you have any matters to discuss Prompto?” King Regis asks. 

Prom bites his lower lip, he pushes his glasses up and stares ahead at the three of them. 

“I would prefer it if Ardyn does not stay in his normal chambers at the castle, or I want my room to be moved to the proper placement it should be.” He says, mustering up as much courage as possible. 

“What do you mean?” Regis asks, Noct too is confused by Prom’s request. 

“Prompto.” Verstael almost growls. 

“I want my room, my actual room, not the closet you give me. I'm married now, my room is too small for the both of us. And since being married, I don't think it is appropriate for me to have to all but share a living space with him.” Prompto swallows, his cheeks red, Noct can't help but smirk, but he's also slightly concerned about how Prom actually lives at home. 

“I will see what I can do.” Verstael grits his teeth. Even Ardyn seems to be upset by the request. 

“Anything else?” 

“Privacy.” Prompto says looking directly at the redhead, “and distance.” He continues. 

“Oh course.” King Regis says, he smiles slightly, not used to this side of Prompto. 

Noctis takes Prom’s hand as they're dismissed, “Prompto.” Verstael calls. 

“Yes?”

“Come here.” Prom sighs, and goes over. Noctis watches with his eyes narrowed. He can't hear what the two older men are saying but they're not happy. 

He grits his teeth as they both start to back him into a corner, Noctis can't take it anymore and instantly walks over. 

“Let's get going Prom.” He smiles taking his hand as if he hasn't just interrupted this on purpose. 

“Noctis one moment.” Ardyn tries to step between the two princes. Prompto however clings to the older boy. 

“We need to get going, we don't want to waste our first day after all.” He says hand bunched up in Noct’s t-shirt. 

“See you in a bit right Ardyn?” Noctis pulls the blonde away from them. 

“You shouldn't have done that.” Prom whimpers as they walk away. 

“Why?”

“Because.” 

“That isn't a reason Prom, I'm not going to let him get away with hitting you and punishing you.” Noctis looks over at Verstael and Ardyn angrily, “I-I shouldn't have said anything.” Prompto whispers. He knows what's coming. 

He knows he is afraid, Noctis tightens his grip on him, “hey, look at me love.” Noct murmurs lifting his chin. 

“You're shaking, it's gonna be fine, I'm right here.” He then leans in and kisses the blonde softly. 

“Oh gods, why'd you do that?” Prom whispers while they're forehead are pressed together. 

“Cause I can.” Noct smiles and pulls Prompto out the door, they walk down to the car that's being loaded for them. King Regis down there already. 

“I know this isn't what the two of you wanted, however, I've given your driver instructions to take the long way to Niflheim. You should arrive in Gladin Quay tonight.” 

Noctis bites back a smile, “thank you,” Noctis hugs his father, which is slightly unlike him. 

“Remember what I told you, you trust him and only him while there.” Noct nods at Regis’ words. 

“Safe travels boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact all the chapters in my google docs are called Prom the Prince shit *insert chapter number* 
> 
> Just thought I should tell you guys. 
> 
> Anyways, what are your thoughts? 
> 
> Their honeymoon trip is kinda gonna be the game in a way, really just all those destinations and what not. 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hides in a corner because I haven't updated in a bit. Hope you guys still like it. 
> 
> Also side note, I love Cindy <333

Noctis currently is sound asleep in Prompto's lap, the prince's mouth is slightly open, his fingers curled into the blonde's jeans. 

Prom has his fingers woven into the mess of dark hair, he's trying to keep himself awake, he's never been to Galdin Quay so he wants to see all the sights leading up to it. But waking up so early is really starting to take its toll on him. 

He shifts slightly in the backseat, moving until he's leaning more, Noctis hugs him tighter, his fingers digging into this thigh slightly. Prompto let's out a soft whine. 

“Noct.” He murmurs wanting to get more comfy. 

“Hmmm.” Noctis hums nuzzling more into his thighs. 

“Let me lay down too.” Noct sits up a little and let's Prompto scoot down too, neither of them have their seat belts on, being in the back of the big security car they don't need them. 

Once they're both comfortable Noctis lays back down. 

“Are you gonna stop wiggling now?” He murmurs while pressing a soft kiss to Prom's pulse. 

“I wasn't before.” The blonde argues softly. 

Noct just hums again and then leans up to peck his pouted lips. “Want me to move your glasses?” He asks pulling away to look at Prompto. 

“Yeah.” He hands them over and Noct sets them in the pouch. 

“Cuddles are my favorite.” 

“I know they are.” Noctis smiles and presses a small kiss to Prom's cheek. “Now go back to sleep it's only seven am.” 

Prompto blushes, not really knowing why, he thought all the red cheeked bullshit would have stopped by now. But apparently he was wrong. 

Eventually he too falls back asleep, his thumb sliding between his lips, which hasn't actually happened in some time. 

Noct wakes up again about halfway there, his blue eyes opening sleepily. For the first few moments of being awake he's confused, but then he remembers where he's going and who he's going with. 

He smiles down at Prompto, the blonde’s thumb stuck between his lips, a sight that isn't foreign to Noctis anymore. Gently he leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead, his fingers sliding down his back soothingly.

Prom sighs in his sleep, staying content until they have to stop for gas in a nearby town called Hammerhead. 

“Where are we?” Prompto sits up with a yawn as the car rolls to a stop. 

“Just an outpost, we can look around if you'd like.” Noct says rubbing Prom’s knuckles. 

“Yeah,” they both get out, instantly Prom latches onto Noct’s hand, his body pressing to the older boy. 

“This is all still Lucis right?” Prompto asks softly feeling a bit stupid for the question. 

“Yeah, a lot of people don't think it is though because it's so different out here. But we had to pull our walls in once...once the imperial army grew stronger. It was too much on my dad to keep so much of it going. This is all still our country, but the people out here aren't like the people in the Crowncity.” Noctis sighs, his eyes glancing over at the blonde. 

“I'm sorry.” Prom murmurs. 

“It's okay, not your fault.” Noct presses a kiss to his forehead as they walk around hand in hand. 

A girl covered in grease, with short blonde hair and short shorts approaches them, her smile wide. 

“Which one of y'all's the prince?” She asks her fingertips catching the brim of her hat. 

“Um, both of us.” Noctis laughs. 

She nods looking between the two of them, “I'm Cindy Aurum, what can I do ya for?” She sets her hands on her hips, Prompto can't help but stare. How does she get work done in those clothes? Doesn't she get burnt? 

“We’re just passing through, on our way to Galdin Quay.” Noct explains. She nods shifting her weight a bit. 

“So it's true then? You boys on your honeymoon?”

“Headed there.” Prompto chimes in, Cindy smiles and walks a bit closer, “never thought I'd be in the presences of this much royalty. Have to say, I was expecting y'all to be taller.” 

“Hey!” Prom whines. 

“I'm just saying.” She teases, her green eyes trail over to the car they'd been traveling in, “what'd ya say I give her a quick tune up? Make it easier for travelin?”

“Sure sounds good to me, give us a call when it's ready.” Noctis hands over his phone for her to put her number in. 

“Alrighty then, she'll be done right away.” The two princes wander around some more, Prompto liking the warmth and the tasty food from the cafe. 

The car is soon finished after that and they get to continue on their journey. 

“We should be arriving to a motel soon, it's much too late to be driving at night now.” Their driver announces once back on the road for a few hours. 

“That's fine by me.” Noct says shrugging. 

“Okay.” Prompto leans his head on his shoulder, eyes shutting. But they soon are opening again after he hears a loud airship overhead. 

“Are you kidding me?” Noct groans looking out the window at the Imperial ship. 

“It could just be following us, because of me.” 

“Hopefully.” Noctis opens the window and looks out. The airship stops a few feet in front of them, dropping down countless MT’s. 

“Prom I don't think they're here for you.” Noct looks over at the blonde concerned. 

“Let me out, I'll deal with it.” 

“That didn't go that well last time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for how short this is but I will try and update again soon!
> 
> What did you guys liked it. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Prom being the kind of person to freak out over really little things. Like, the milk spilled "OH GOD WE'RE GONNA GET ROACHES!" Kind of deal.

“It will this time.”

“At least let me come with you please.” Noctis doesn't let go of the younger man. 

“Fine.” 

The driver pulls over and the two of them get out, the MT’s come up to them instantly. Noctis can feel how hostile they are already, but it's not the same as before. They aren't instantly fighting like before. 

“Let us pass.” Prompto says sternly, he walks up to one of them and moves his bracelets to the side, pressing his wrist to the MT’s. 

The daemon powered metal then seems to power down along with a few others. 

“What did you do?” Noct asks watching as Prompto moves to the back of the MT and opens the helmet. His blue eyes going violet and the gears behind them turning. 

“I’m reprogramming the leaders.” 

“How?” Noctis moves closer. 

“I may not look or sound it, but I am occasionally smart. And machines and engines are my thing.” Prompto explains. He rips a few wires out and the daemon eyes darken. 

“Prom, their eyes.” 

“It's okay, it's because I'm disconnecting some of the machine bits from their brain.” 

Prompto then seals the helmet back up and then walks back over to Noctis, “this bunch should leave us alone for now.” 

“Good, now come on before daemons spawn.” The older prince tugs the blonde to the car again. 

“What on your wrist made them stop?” Noct asks once they'll settled back inside the car again. 

Prompto bites his lower lip, his eyes shifting down, fingers ghosting across his wrist. 

“Um, just a chip that helps me control them.” He murmurs eyes not meeting Noct’s. Noctis knows he's not telling the truth, but he's not going to push for the truth when Prom clearly isn't going to tell him. 

Once they arrive to the motel, the two of them are rushed inside, word getting out that the newlyweds are traveling about has caused quite a stir up of reporters. 

“That was ridiculous.” Prompto groans while taking the hood from his head. They both had to hide their faces from the cameras. 

“It was.” Noct throws his jacket off and stretches like a cat. 

“Is it gonna be like that this whole time?” 

“Hopefully not, I'll cry.” Noct lays down, eyes shut for a few moments, he kicks his shoes off and puts his arms behind his head. 

“So, what now?” Prompto sits in the chair across from the bed, his blue eyes flickering around. 

Noctis smiles softly and sits up, “what do you mean?” He laughs. 

“I don't know…” Prom looks down and starts playing with his fingers. Noctis shakes his head at the blonde's timidness. 

“Are you hungry? We could order food, or we could go eat at the dinner down in the lot. It's all lit up enough so the daemons won't go over there.” 

Prompto looks up now, pushing his glasses up his face. 

“Are we allowed down there?” 

“Sure why not?” Noct smiles. 

“Won't the reporters see us though?” 

“So what?” Noctis gets up from his perch on the bed and walks over to Prom, standing between his skinny thighs. 

“Nothing, it's just, don't you think if our dads see pictures of us, they'll be mad?” 

“Fuck. Them.” Noct then pulls the younger prince to his feet and kisses him lovingly. Prompto squeaks against him, but his arms slowly curl around his neck. 

“Oh well, my, my, am I interrupting?” Ardyn walks in as if he owns the place, as if he has permission to be in their room. 

“Yes.” Noctis says flatly, he's never been the possessive type, but gods, if it has anything to do with Prompto now he will be as territorial as a freaking lion. 

“Why are you in here?” Prom narrows his eyes. 

“Checking up on the two of you.” 

“Get out.” Prompto has gotten bolder and bolder with standing up to Ardyn since telling Noct what's happened between them. It could have something to do with having Noctis to protect him now. 

“Somebody has learned to use his voice.” Ardyn steps forward and winks at the blonde, taking his pale hand. Prompto yanks it from his grasp, “what part of get out don't you understand? And don't touch me!” 

Prom narrows his eyes, Noct puts a protective arm around him and they walk out, since Ardyn doesn't seem to get the message. By the time they get down to the cafe Prompto is shaking terribly. 

“You're okay baby.” Noctis murmurs while rubbing his shoulders. 

“He's going to be like this the whole trip.” Prom hides his face from cameras as the photographers catch sight of them. 

“I won't let him.” Noct keeps the blonde protected from the hawks called reporters and gets insider the dinner. They sit at the counter, Prom not letting go of the older Prince anytime soon. 

Noctis holds him tight kissing the top of his head every so often. 

“What drinks can I get for you two?” The man asks while handing them menus. 

“Just water.” They both say, Prom has detached himself from Noctis now, but he still remains close. 

They eat and talk quietly, Prompto’s legs swinging like a little kid, Noct smiles and occasionally grabs his hand to hold just liking to be touching him. 

Once they're finished they head back to their room, Noctis makes sure the door is locked with not only the dead bolt but the latch up top as well. 

“We should be all set.” He says after checking it all over. Prompto is sitting criss cross on the bed, hands folded in his lap. 

“What?” Noct asks seeing him in the position. 

“What what?” Prom answers. Noctis rolls his eyes and walks over to him, “why are you over here sitting all cute like this?” He asks while taking the blonde into his arms. 

“I'm just sitting.” Prompto laughs. 

“Do you wanna take a bath?” Noct asks softly while nuzzling into his hair. 

“To-together?” Prom asks shyly. 

“Hmhm.” Noct hums sliding his fingers through his silky hair. 

“Okay.” Prompto stands, being trapped in Noctis arms, he looks up and his eyes flash to the beautiful violet making Noct grab his cheeks. 

“You said when you're excited is when your eyes turn violet.” He murmurs rubbing his thumbs along his cheekbones. 

“Yeah.”

“So why are they violet right now?” Noctis smirks a bit. Prompto slams his eyes shut, and hides his face in Noct’s chest. 

“They're not!” He shrieks. Noctis giggles and scoops him up, arms wrapping around his slender thighs as he gets tossed over his shoulder. 

“Noctis! Put me down!” He yells, but is giggling too, his hands gripping the older boys jacket. 

“No.” Noct smiles carrying him to the bathroom. 

Prompto gets set down on the sink, his cheeks red and eyes standing out even more. Noctis goes to turn the water on, as he does Prom reaches out for him. “Kiss me.” He whispers while spreading his legs for Noct to stand between again. 

Noctis leans up slowly his lips brushing against Prom’s gently at first. The raven haired boy however seems a bit more eager, his tongue slips past his lips and teases into Prompto's mouth. Hands going to grip the counter. 

The blonde whines softly, not liking how Noct isn't touching him properly. He wraps his arms around the elders neck and and lifts himself off the counter slightly. 

Noctis smirks, still not letting his hands wander the younger boys slim but curvy body. Prom whimpers softly and bites down on his lower lip, he wraps his legs around Noct’s waist and pulls himself up. 

“Lift your arms up.” Noct murmurs, Prompto does as he's told raising his arms, wiggling slightly as Noctis removes his sweater. 

“Noct.” Prom breaks their heated kisses, getting all too caught up in them. 

“Yeah?” 

“No sex.” 

“No sex.” Noctis nods and kisses his forehead, while giving him a small squeeze. They continue for a few more seconds however the water starting to overflow behind them breaks the session apart. 

“Oh my gods!” Prom shrieks jumping completely on top of the counter. 

“Shhh.” Noct laughs while rushing over to stop the water and let some out. 

“Noct! The water is everywhere!” Prompto puts his hands in his hair, his glasses crooked from all the kissing. 

“It's fine we have towels.” 

“What if the floor leaks!?” The blonde looks at him with wide eyes. 

“It's not gonna.” Noctis can't help but laugh at the whole situation honestly. 

“This is not a laughing matter guy this is life or death!” Prom throws a bar of soap at Noctis. The older prince turns and just laughs more. 

“How is this life or death?” 

“They're gonna kick us out! Throw us to the daemons outside!” Prompto grabs Noct's shoulders and shakes him. 

“I don't think that's gonna a happen.” Noctis giggles. 

“Fine but when we’re out on the streets fending for our lives don't come crying to me.” Prom pouts, Noct shakes his head while making the blonde sit, once he's distracted enough he pulls the loose jeans and his boxers off his hips with one tug. 

He yelps and grabs onto Noctis tight, “hey,” he hits his shoulder lightly. 

“You can take mine off.” Noct smirks a little, Prompto rolls his eyes, he keeps his boxers up just barely, the elastic band clinging to his hip bones. His jeans now caught at his knees. 

“I know what I can do.” Prompto says, his sassy side coming out, Noctis’ mouth falls open, but then he quickly recovers. He likes that side of Prom, it's no secret a part of Noct likes to be told what to do, and to be pushed around. The fact he had sex with Gladio should prove that enough. 

“Alright then tough guy, show what you can do.” Prompto however grows shy, his cheeks darkening, chest even getting a bit red. 

“Shut up.” He whines wanting to crawl into a hole. 

Noct laughs and kisses his forehead, he then turns and takes his own shirt and jeans off, holding his hand out for Prom to take. He does and timidly shimmies out of his boxers, Noctis is totally taken by surprise at what he does. 

But he's incredibly happy, happy to see how comfortable Prompto is around him now. Noct takes his off too and they climb in the warm water, the bubbles surrounding them. 

The blonde looks to his husband shyly and then slowly crawls into his lap. He wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him tight, keeping his hips position in a way that is too overwhelming for them since they're both naked. 

“Hi.” Noct smiles and kisses his forehead. 

Prom hums and nuzzles into him, “I never thought I'd have this with someone.” He murmurs softly. 

“Honestly, I didn't either.” At his words Prompto pulls himself closer, their cocks rubbing together accidently. They both stiffen up, “sorry.” He giggles pulling back go just sit on his thighs. 

Noctis groans and covers his face, “it's okay.” He smiles through his fingers. 

“Is this what this trip is gonna be like?” 

“I-what?” Noct raises his eyebrows. 

“Nice like this? Calm, cuddly?” Prom’s blue eyes brighten as he talks. 

“I certainly hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, what are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smuttttt + fluff woooo

“Nooccctttt carry me.” Prompto whines, his arms wrapped around the Older boy’s neck. 

“Let me get out first at least.” Noctis detaches Prom from him and stands up. Their bath water having ran cold after an hour of kissing softly and giving each massages while washing. 

Noct grabs a couple of towels and then scoops the blonde up, his lips meeting the shell of his ear. 

“Can you sleep towards the door?” 

“Yeah,” Noct grabs his boxers and then a pair for Prom as well. They curl up in the big bed and wrap around each other. 

“You know, you're pretty.” Noctis murmurs while they stare at each other quietly. Prompto's fingers in Noct's hair, twirling pieces gently. 

Prom blushes, his eyes flickering down, “why do you say those things?” 

“Because they're true.” 

“Yeah, but…” 

“No yeah buts, just take it and deal with it.” Noct kisses him softly. 

“Fine.” Prompto huffs against his lips, he nuzzles into his neck after hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat. 

“Have you ever been to Galdin?” Prom then asks as Noctis turns the tv on. 

“Yeah, my school had a class trip there a couple times. The other kids camped while I had to stay in hotel because I am the Prince. It was too dangerous for me to camp, it was dumb.” 

“Where are we staying?” 

“Where do you wanna?” Noct looks down at the blonde. 

“Which is better?” 

“Well, we’re staying for a couple days, so we could do one in the hotel one camping.” 

“Sounds like a plan man.” Prom giggles and then sits up, hands scrubbing through his hair. Noct leans forward and takes the large glasses off his cute face, his fingers catching under his chin. 

“What?” Prompto asks, his cheeks a light pink. 

“Nothing.” Noct smiles, he steals a quick kiss, teeth catching on his lower lip only to pull away just as quick. 

“Hey.” Prom shines lower lip jutted out. 

“What? You want me to kiss you again” Noctis teases. 

“Yes.” Prompto whispers his blush deepening. Noct swoops in for another kiss, his hands going to either side of the blonde's face. 

Prom squeals against Noct as the older boy pulls him into his lap, mouth moving against him. He finds himself wrapping his arms around his neck, their hips pressing together lightly. 

“Noct…” he murmurs pulling away slightly. His blue eyes lock with the elders, their noses brushing still. 

“Hmm?” 

“You locked the door right?”

“Yes.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I locked and deadbolted it.” 

“Good.” Prompto then timidly pushes Noctis to his back, his thighs straddling his hips. Noct stares up at the younger prince his lower lip caught between his teeth. 

Instead of saying something like he normally would Noctis stays quiet, allowing Prompto to do as he wishes. 

The blonde moves forward and his lips connect with Noct’s pulse, gently he starts to suck and eventually his teeth start to get integrated. The older boy groans under him, his hands going up to tangle in his hair. 

Prompto moves further down biting on the raven haired prince’s collarbone. 

“Shit.” He whispers eyes closing. A part of him is slightly worried about the marks Prom is leaving, however he also is finding himself enjoying the sensation far too much to make him stop. 

So instead of doing the logical thing Noctis lays back and enjoys, he arches his back slightly as Prompto moves down further. His teeth bite down again, this time just below Noct’s nipple. His hips have now started to move slowly, grinding down on Noctis. A soft moan escapes past his lips causing Prom to blush, he quickly realizes what he's doing to the older Prince. 

“Sorry.” He whispers face bright red, Noctis chuckles, “for what? Please keep going.” He pulls him back down and locks their lips again. His legs going to wrap around the blonde's waist now. Prompto's eyes blow wide open as his body is tugged. 

He however doesn't pull away, in fact he actually grabs at Noct's thighs to hike him closer. Their tongues slide together teeth clinking occasionally. 

Prom moans as Noctis flips them over and starts grinding on him harder, his back pressing into the bed. Eventually Prompto finds himself scratching down Noct’s back, head thrown back, the hard on between his legs begging to be released.

“Noct…” he whimpers gripping the dark locks hard. 

“Can I try something?” Noctis asks his own cheeks red, which is a sight almost unfamiliar to Prom. 

“Okay, but still no real sex.” 

“I know baby.” Noct kisses him lovingly, the nickname makes Prompto's heart flutter in a way he's yet to feel before. It's not the first time Noctis has slipped in a pet name, but it's the first time Prom is feeling its effect. 

He soon finds himself nude again, Noct’s face between his thighs making him shake terribly. The Crown Prince currently has Prompto’s legs up on his shoulders, his tongue buried deep inside of him. 

Prom is in heaven, never has he felt something like this. He grips Noct’s hair hard, eyes slammed shut as his hips buck forward unintentionally. 

“Noctis!” He gasps eyes rolled back, Noct finds himself palming his length in his boxers, being just as desperate as Prom now. He moves away from the blonde's puckered hole for a second his eyes glancing up at him momentarily. 

“Wish I had your camera now.” He mutters. Prompto whacks him in the forehead, “do not soil my camera with porn!” He shrieks. Noct laughs and kisses his milky inner thigh again. 

He then goes back to making the blonde squirm and moan, all the way until he's coming, and coming hard. He makes a mess of his chest to say the least. 

“Fuck.” He whispers breathing heavily, Noctis still has his hand wrapped around himself pumping at a good pace. Once Prompto recovers he is quick to slip between the elders legs again. 

Without a problem he pulls his boxers down and starts to lick up and and his member. Noctis moans, one hand pulling his own hair while the other is down guiding the blonde on him. 

“Just like that baby…” he tosses his head back unable to help himself. 

Prompto pulls off and sticks his tongue out, Noct groans loud his fingers wrapping around himself. He pumps until he releases into the blonde's mouth. 

“Holy shit.” Noctis groans afterwards, he leans over and grabs one of the towels to clean the two of them up. 

“You okay?” He asks the blissed out blonde next to him. 

Prom just hums, his fingers locked with the Crown Princes. 

“How many hickies did you leave on me you?” Noct narrows his eyes, he makes Prom look at him. Prompto turns to his side and runs a fingertip along each and every love bite he left. 

“Just a couple.” He giggles softly, Noctis pulls up the blankets they kicked down back up to their waists. 

“How many are visible when I put clothes on?” He then asks. Prompto leans up and kisses the prominent marks all along Noct neck and collar. 

“Hmm, that seems like more than a couple blondie.” He lifts his chin again and kisses his lips gently now. 

“Maybe three or four.” His voice comes out a bit raspy due to the dick sucking his just did. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Noct shakes his head and pulls him close, their bodies fitting together nicely. 

“I like when you call me baby.” Prompto then whispers, he kisses Noct’s knuckles, his arm curled around him making him the little spoon. 

Noctis hums and kisses behind his ear, “good to know.” He smiles. 

The two end up falling asleep like this, Prompto’s thumb sliding between his lips while Noct snores soundly. 

*

The next morning things go as expected, they're woken up by many loud bangs on their door, causing them both to jolt awake. 

“Fuck you.” Noctis says into the pillows, directed at whoever is behind the door. 

“I wanna cuddle longer.” Prompto mutters his blue eyes sleepily blinking to stay awake. 

The banging doesn't stop however which makes a very angry Noctis get up from bed and march over to the door. After he put on pants of course. 

He unlocks it and then flings it open, his hair wild, eyes narrowed and still filled with sleep. 

“What?” He hisses, already guessing it's the ever so annoying red head behind it. 

“It is time to start traveling again Noctis.” Ardyn purrs, his eyes glancing over Noct's shoulder into their room to get a look at the blanket covered blonde. 

“It's six am, this is our honeymoon there is no need for us to be up yet.” He argues. Prompto sinks down into the mattress further, tugging the blankets higher since he can see Ardyn poking his head around Noct. 

He's so uncomfortable now, when it's just him and Noctis he's now okay with being naked around him. But as soon as Ardyn comes around his skin starts to crawl, no matter what sort of dress he's in. 

“Prince Prompto, why don't you come over here and talk some sense into your husband.” Ardyn says, he snaps his fingers as if trying to summon the blonde over. 

“No, we don't need to be up, go away.” The blonde curls up, turning away from the door now. 

Noctis smirks a bit, leaning against the doorframe. 

“It’s unbecoming to have such marks all over you Noctis, especially given by another male.” Ardyn then snaps. 

“Jealous are we?” Noct raises his eyebrows, he can't help himself. 

“About what?” The older male narrows his eyes, “oh nothing,” Noct turns to shut the door, ultimately revealing the scratch marks all up and down his back. 

Ardyn makes a sound in the back of his throat making Noctis turn back around, “something wrong?” He asks. 

Ardyn then grabs Noct's wrist and yanks him close to him, his lips by his ear. 

“He is mine, and will always be mine, now stop acting like a little slut showing off the marks he's left to me.” He growls in the Prince's ear. 

Noctis feels his power boiling up inside of him, “let me make something clear, he is not yours and has never been, you even think about laying a finger on him again I'll see it your life is a living hell. Now leave us be, it's our honeymoon after all.” Noctis shoves the red head away and shuts the door hard. 

Normally he's not the type to threaten, but this is Prom. People don't get away with trying to hurt the  
People close to him. And someone needs to put that creep in his place. 

“You okay baby?” Noct asks once he slides back into bed. 

“Yeah, what'd he just say to you?” Prompto turns to face Noctis. 

“Just that you are his and how I'm a slut, I knocked him off his high horse though, no need to worry.” 

“Noct! What did you say!?” Prom shrieks. Noctis grabs his cheeks and shushes him, their lips touching momentarily. 

“Calm down you,” 

“I'm sorry, he just freaks me out.” 

“I know, I'm here to protect you though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the short update earlier in the week. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter up ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting know there will be mentions of rape and such in this chapter not too extreme but just incase.

Once the day starts the two Princes find themselves in the car once more only an hour away from Galdin Quay. 

“Look at the water!” Prom grips Noct harshly while sitting up on his knees his entire upper body out the window as if he's a dog. 

“I see it, please sit down you're gonna fall out.” 

“You literally sit on the back of a moving car all the time when we go out with Iggy and Gladio, don't give me that bullshit.” Prompto laughs. He tips his head back enjoying the smell of everything around him. The sea water, the sand, the feeling of the warm sun of his face. 

“Okay but you're you I'd be sad if you fell out.” Noctis tugs on his waist, Prom huffs by slips back into the car, just as he does he notices the old man car following them closely. Ardyn. 

“Where are we staying the first night?” He asks ignoring the pang of tension sliding up his spine. 

“Let's camp tonight, cause we stayed in a hotel last night.” Noctis brushes his fingers through Prom’s hair, his other hand taking his. 

“Okay, sounds fun,” Prompto leans against Noctis, he leans in and kisses one of the love bites on his neck. 

Noct yelps quietly making the blonde giggle, “sorry.” He whispers while going back over to the window to stick his head out again. 

Soon they arrive and Prompto is thrilled. 

“Look at the water Noct!” He shrieks as they get out. His blue eyes soon turning that beautiful violet due to his excitement. 

“I see it baby.” Noctis smiles and wraps an arm around him. He turns in the older boys arms and gives him a good squeeze. 

“Can we go swimming by the camping spot?” 

“The haven?”

“Yes!” 

“Sure.” Noctis notifies the guards that are with them where they are going and they head out to the glowing rock in the ground. 

“Whoa, cool.” Prom whispers seeing the blue runes on the ground. 

“Wait, we don't have any camping stuff.” He whines turning to Noctis. 

“Yeah we do.” Noct smiles and in the next instance bags of camping supplies pops out of thin air landing on the ground. 

“I forget you can summon other stuff too.” Prompto smiles. He gets closer to Noct, just enough to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I'm going to have to start teaching you how to summon too.” Noctis strips his shirt off. In the daytime Prom can get a good look all the marks he left on Noct. He blushes faintly seeing them all. They both kick off their shoes while heading onto the sand. 

“You too blondie, we’re going swimming aren't we?” Noctis then takes off his jeans too, Prompto watches him quietly. 

“Noct! You can't, you're in your boxers!” The blonde shrieks. 

“Nobody can see us over here love, unless someone blatantly comes over past the bend we should be fine.” Noctis coaxes Prompto out of his sweater and shirt slowly. 

“What if people see all-all the marks on you?” 

“You put them there, they'll know who I belong to.” Noctis smirks a bit while taking his face in his hands, their lips touching softly. 

“So you don't care if people take pictures?” 

“No,” Noct kisses his forehead and then goes for the jeans set on Prom’s hips.

“How do you do it?” Prompto then asks out of nowhere. 

“Do what?” 

“Summon things?” 

“Well, your guns and what not have already been put in ether, which is where everything is kept. You just have to focus hard, think about only what you want. And usually it just pops out of thin air. At least for me. It might be different for you though since you got magic like a crowns guard does.” 

Prom nods thinking little of it at the moment, however he's soon interrupted. 

“Noctis!” He yelps, as the older princes drops to his knees to take his pants off. 

Once they're off Noct throws Prompto over his shoulder and brings him to the water. The younger boy yelling as he's carried away. 

This draws the attention of the guards just a bit further up the beach. But they turn to see it's just the two boys having fun. 

“Who gave them the permission to camp?” Ardyn asks bitterly, watching as the Lucian prince fondles and kisses his Prince. 

“They didn't ask, it is their honeymoon after all, besides they are safe in that corner.” 

“Will someone be staying with them at the site?” The redhead asks. 

“We didn't plan on it, they seem capably enough.” Their eyes are trained on the two in the water. 

They watch as Noctis holds Prompto close, his arms curled around his waist keeping the blonde from splashing around. 

Ardyn grits his teeth, “I'll stay they need someone to be close by. After all Prince Prompto is used to me being near.” 

The guards agree with his words, his eyes stay narrowed, his fists clenching as the blonde leans up to wrap his arms around Noctis, the two of them now kissing in plain sight. 

“I'm glad they are both happy.” One of the guards say. 

“Happy isn't the word I'd use.” He mutters tearing his gaze away from the couple. 

“Noct put me down please.” Prompto whines against his mouth. 

“But I like holding you.” 

“I wanna swim.” Noct let's out a sigh but releases his husband. His eyes catch sight of their guards and Ardyn watching from afar. 

“What is it?” Prom asks glancing up too. 

“He's so creepy.” Noctis shakes his head. Prompto then swims back over and jumps up into the older boy's arms. He leans in and connects their lips slowly. 

“Give him something to look at then.” He murmurs biting down softly. 

“Shit Prom, don't say stuff like that, you're making me weak.” He groans pressing their foreheads together. Prompto blushes and pulls sways a little. 

“Sorry.” His chest too has now gotten a bit red. 

“Don't be, I like it.” Noct then tackles him into the water making them both fall under. 

Prompto pushes himself back up to the top gasping for air, Noctis is laughing while tugging the blonde further in with him. 

“Noct!” He shrieks while clinging to him tightly. 

Their lips lock again and it makes both of them smile softly. 

“You're pretty.” Noct murmurs looking into the violet blue of Prom’s eyes. 

“Shut up.” Prompto pushes his face away and jumps back into the water swimming away again. 

“Catch me if you can!” He giggles diving under water. 

Noctis goes after him, the two a complete mess of giggles, water getting up their nose and in their ears. After away they tire, They swim back to the doc and sit on the edge, Prompto’s back against Noct’s chest. 

“It's beautiful here, so different from home.” The blonde says softly as they watch the sun set. 

“What's it like there? In Niflheim?” Noct asks chin on the top of Prom’s head. 

“Depressing, grey, it's nothing like Lucis. We have so many rules and the people are so different. When I was in school there were parties but only very important people were allowed to go, and sometimes that didn't even include me.” 

“What? You're the prince.” 

“Yeah, but nobody really respects me, and I suppose they have every right not to really.” 

“What are you talking about Prom, you're royalty. I mean I'm not one to play the prince card but still you're going to rule over them one day, they should take you seriously.” Prompto laughs quietly at Noct’s words. 

“I'll never see the throne, not Niflheim’s at least. My father would give it to anyone other than me.” 

“He doesn't really have a say in that Prom.” 

Prompto snorts, “the Empire is like any other place Noct, we don't follow a moral code, or any sort of code. I may have the title Prince but I wasn't born one, they, they chose me.” Prom turns to face the older boy, he bites his lower lip. 

“I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't say anything to anyone.” Noctis nods, taking the blonde's hands as he speaks. 

“The Empire manufactures their royalty, they create everything, the amount of actual people that live there is so few now. Almost everyone is Part daemon or a machine of some sort. The only reason I'm the prince is because for whatever reason my body wouldn't accept the MT parts. I-I'm part daemon, and part machine.” Prompto whispers the last part. Noctis looks at him with a somber expression. 

“They thought I was going to be special, so they took me out of the program and made me the Prince. But as I got older they realized they just messed up the calibrations and what not while trying to make me into one of the soldiers. There was nothing special about me at all they just messed up.” Prompto wipes his eyes a few lone tears escaping from them. 

“You asked how I made the MT’s stop yesterday, it's because I'm one of them too.” The blonde removes the many bracelets lining his arm. Beneath is a set of stripes all lined up to form a bar of sorts with numbers in a row on the bottom and top. 

“I have the barcode that all the MT’s have to tell them apart.” Noctis takes his hand looking at the barcode. Slowly he leans down to it and presses his lips against the black ink. 

“You are special Prom.” Noct pulls the younger boy to his chest, lips pressing to his forehead.

“And you don't have to deal with all the machines and daemons anymore now, you're going to live with me.” 

“You don't care that parts of them are in me?” 

“No, you're you Prom, just because I know why you're eyes turn pretty colors now doesn't mean I'm going to treat you differently. You're still a prince you're still a person, you're still Prompto.” Noctis lifts his chin and kisses him softly. Prom sniffles and wraps himself around Noct tighter. 

“Thank you.” He whispers against his lips. Noct let's Prompto crawl into his lap, their boxers still wet leaving not much to the imagination for their lower regions. 

They break apart, Prom’s cheeks flushed slightly, Noctis rubs his thumbs along his hip bones pressing a light kiss to his forehead now. 

“Is that also why you're always cold?” Noct asks a smile on his lips. 

“Yes,” Prom rolls his eyes, “the machine bits stop moving so I start to freeze up.” Noctis laughs. 

“Don't laugh at my struggle to be warm!” Prom smiles shaking the older boys shoulders. 

“I'm sorry, it's just ironic, I'm constantly warm and you're constantly cold.” Noct pulls him close again, making him sit. 

“What're you doing?” Prompto asks looking up at him. 

“I wanna fish, so shush.” Noct kisses the side of his head and then makes his tackle box and fishing pole materialize. 

“Wait let me get my camera.” Prompto wiggles from Noct's grip going back over to the camp site. 

He bends into the tent to go in his bag, the guard set up their stuff kindly. He paws through the contents of his backpack and smiles when finding his camera bag. 

“My, the two of you certainly have gotten along well.” Ardyn’s voice makes Prom look. 

The blonde stands feeling very uneasy now, he's barely got clothes on and all the love bites Noct gave him are being shown. 

“Yes we have.” Prompto murmurs his camera in his hands. 

"It's surprising really, I thought you were mine Prompto.” He steps forward making Prom step back. 

“Yours? I was never yours Ardyn.” He narrows his blue eyes, being around Noct really has made him not as afraid to speak his mind anymore. 

“I beg to differ Prompto, and besides, you still are mine in the long run.” The older man corners the blonde, his hand sliding under his chin. 

Prom slaps his hand away, “don't touch me, I'm not yours and I never have been.” He ducks out of the way but not quick enough seeing how Ardyn grabs his arm and pulls him against him. 

The blonde gasps feeling his member pressing into his bum. He tries to pull away again but the older man is much stronger. 

“Don't make me scream for help.” Prompto growls fighting against him still. 

“You'll regret it if you do.” 

“Noctis!!!” Prom shrieks Ardyn grabs him by the throat and covers his mouth. 

“Shut up.” He hisses. Prompto bites down on his hand and uses all his strength to shove him away again. 

“Noct!” He yells again. 

“You're little prince can't hear you from here.” 

Prom then remembers Noct’s words from earlier. He starts to empty his mind best he can, relaxing himself, Ardyn must think he's giving up on his struggle because he feels the older man start to undo his pants. 

Soon however Prompto feels the familiar weight of his gun is his hand and quickly flips around, the barrel pressing under Ardyn’s jaw. 

“Touch me again and I'll blow your brains out.” He growls. The redhead lifts his hands in surrender. 

“That little Lucian prince has certainly woken something up in you Prompto, never have I seen you like this. I like it.” He smirks while little his lips. 

Prompto grabs his camera and slowly backs out of the tent, gun still raised. Once he's a good distance away he turns and runs back to the doc where Noctis is fishing. 

When he gets there he finds himself crying quietly. 

“Noct…” he gasps making the older boy turn around. 

“Prompto, what's wrong? What happened.” The other prince let's go of his rod and jumps to his feet. Prom leans into his chest, sniffling quietly. 

“Why do you have your gun out?” Noctis asks running his fingers down the blonde's arms. 

“I, Ardyn came in the tent, he-he tried...I had to…” 

“Whoa holy shit did you shoot him?” Noct's eyes blow wide. 

“No!”

“Damn you should have.” Noctis pulls him closer, taking the gun from his hand he lets it go back to ether. 

“Deep breaths baby.” Noct murmurs sitting them on the doc. The guards come over hearing all the noise. 

“Everything alright?” 

“Ardyn is not to be anywhere near the campsite, he is not allowed to be alone with Prompto or even near him if there are only a few people around. That's an order.” Noctis never really orders people around but this is For Prom. 

“Certainly Prince Noctis, one of us will stand guard at the site tonight rather than the chancellor.” 

“Thank you.”

Prompto settles down and looks up eventually, “I've never stood up to him and won, to quite odd to think that I did.” He murmurs while they sit on the edge again. 

“I'm sorry I didn't hear you yelling.” 

“It's okay, I'm glad I stood up from myself.” 

Noctis kisses the top of his head, “I'm glad too blondie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I've been working on this chapter for a couple days 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night cuddles <333

“Prom,” Noctis whispers after a while, he finally notices that the blonde has fallen asleep on his chest while he'd been fishing. The older boy kisses his forehead softly, hand rubbing his hip gently. 

“Baby, wake up, we have to eat dinner.” 

Prom whines softly, nuzzling further into the Crown Prince. Noct can't help but groan at the sight and the feeling. 

“Is this your way of telling me to carry you?” He murmurs. There still isn't an answer and he eventually sighs and starts to pick up the blonde. 

“Thank you.” Prompto hums about halfway back to the camp site. 

“Oh so now you're awake?” Noctis raises his eyebrows but continues to carry the smaller boy. 

“Hmhm.” Prom smiles his blue eyes fluttering open slightly. 

“It's a good thing you're cute.” Noct kisses his pouted lips and then sets him down in one of the chairs set up around the unlit fire. 

Some of the guards still are around making Noctis feel a bit on edge, he doesn't like to be watched like this. 

“I really think we can handle ourselves out here. The runes will protect us from daemons and nobody knows it's us out here. Why don't you guys stay at the hotel tonight?” He asks looking around at all of them. Ardyn has seems to have disappeared to wherever for now. 

“Prince Noctis, as much as you'd like privacy, we can't give you that much, not out here at least.” 

“It doesn't have to do with privacy, it's just when everyone is hovering is stresses me out. It makes me feel like there is something that is going to happen.” 

The women nods, “we will give you some distance but we won't be far.” 

“Just keep a perimeter or something, I just don't like the silence and lurking.” Noct waves his hand around a little. 

“Alright.” They then walk off in the direction of the outskirts of the site. 

Noctis moves himself back over to his sleepy husband, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Hey you, stay awake.” 

“No.” Prom reaches for Noctis, “I'm chilly.” He says softly. 

“Do you want real clothes then?” Noct leans between his parted legs. 

“Yes please.” Prompto smiles, Noctis gets up and finds one of his sweaters and then a pair of shorts too. 

“What about undies?” Prom asks sleepily. Noct presses his forehead into the blonde's thigh, groaning softly. 

“Why are you so cute?” He whines pressing a kiss to his hip bone. He then grabs boxers too and then starts to dress the younger. 

“What's for dinner?” Prompto clings to Noctis as they sit by the warm fire, the sun now being completely down. 

“Well, I caught a lot of fish, and we have noodles and what not.” Prom tucks his face into Noct’s neck as they share a chair. 

“Noodles.” He kisses his cheek gently. 

“Alright with me beautiful.” Noctis smiles. Prompto whines again as Noct gets up to but the pot of water on the mini burner. 

“Come back.” He pouts. 

“Just a second.” Prompto curls up in the chair, shutting his eyes again. Just as he does he catches sight of Ardyn climbing up the hill to the site. 

He rolls his eyes and tugs the hood on, hiding in the warmth. 

“What are you doing up here?” Noct growls upon seeing the redhead. 

“I just spoke to King Verstael and he wants me to stay with the two of you for your safety.” He smirks. 

Noct grits his teeth, Prompto gets up and heads into the tent wanting to curl up into a ball and die. He's had far too much conflict for his liking today. 

“Don't touch him, don't look at him, don't go near him.” Noctis removes the food and puts it in bowls. 

“That's going to be difficult seeing we’re sleeping in such a small space. 

“Oh you think you're staying in the tent?” Noctis laughs, “you're staying out here, away from him.” 

“You can't be so cruel.” 

“I think it's time you get a taste of your own medicine.” Noct takes their bowls and walks into the tent, zipping it closed behind him. 

“He's staying up here?” Prom whispers from his spot he's curled up into.

“Apparently, but I'm not letting him in here.” 

“Okay, good.” Prompto reaches out for the older boy, they sit and eat their dinner quietly, the blonde occasionally nuzzling into Noctis. 

“All done?” He asks while lifting his chin to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Noctis moves their bowls and then crawls up next to Prom. 

“We can go to sleep now baby.” He smiles pulling the blonde down to his chest. Before he fully lies down he wiggles out of his shorts only being in his boxers and Noct’s sweater. 

“I can hear the daemons around.” Prom whispers as they lay together. 

“You can?”

“Yeah, it might be more so sense, cause you know, but still, they're around.” 

“I can't decide if that's cool or terrifying.” 

“Yeah me either.” 

Noctis laughs softly, he squeezes the younger boy tightly wiggling slightly. 

“Goodnight Noct.” 

“Goodnight Prom.” 

The the next morning the sun hits the tent just right making it so it goes right in both Prince's eyes. Prompto whines of course hiding further in Noct's neck not wanting to be anywhere near the sun this early. 

Noctis isn't affected by the light at all, of course. The blonde finds himself sliding his hands up Noct’s shirt craving his warmth. Since the sun has just come up it's yet to warm up, and it had very much so cooled down in the night. 

Noctis shivers slightly at the contact of their skin touching.

“Noct.” Prom murmurs wanting the older boy to wake up.

When he still doesn't stir Prompto starts to pout, “Noct wake up.” He whines wiggling slightly in his grip. 

He can hear movement outside of the tent and instantly is on edge remembering Ardyn is just out there. 

Noctis rolls over his arms wrapped around Prom still, he all but tackles the younger boy forcing him under him. 

“You're squishing me.” Prompto groans softly, Noct has gotten himself between Prom’s legs, his face tucked into his neck. 

“I'm comfy though.” Noct says quietly his blue eyes not opening. 

“Yeah well I'm not a bed.” 

“You're my bed.” Noctis sticks his tongue out and licks the side of Prom’s neck making the younger boy shriek softly. 

“Shhh.” Noct laughs quietly, they both are aware of the person just lurking around the outside of the tent. And honestly neither want to draw his attention that much. 

“I'm sorry you just licked me.” Prom pouts. Noctis then just kisses him to shut up, making the blonde squeak even more. 

Soon however Noct his sliding his fingers under Prom’s chin, his teeth gently biting at his lower lip. Prompto grips his dark hair, keeping his mouth shut not wanting to moan with Ardyn so close by. 

Noctis has different plans though, he wants to get Prom to moan, but he soon is realizing the younger boy is not into as much as he is. 

“Noct…” Prompto whispers cheeks red. 

“I'm sorry, too much?” 

“I'm just, not comfortable with him being so close.” He murmurs. Noctis kisses his forehead, adjusting the way they're laying against each other. 

“Okay baby.” The crown prince kisses him gently, hand reaching down to rub his thigh ever so slightly. 

Prom smiles and nuzzles into him, blue eyes shutting again. “Thank you.” He whispers as their hands lock together. Noctis hugs him close, “of course love.”

They lay together for a little while longer just enjoying each other's company. That is until the tent is unzipped and they're cuddles are interrupted. 

“Goodmorning hope you slept well, I say it's time you two get going with the day.” Ardyn says ducking inside. Noctis tugs the blankets up higher on Prom. Hiding his pale thighs from sight, and the fact Noct has his hands under Prompto's shirt. 

“We’ll get up once you get out please.” Prompto says softly. 

He sits up, blankets to his chin, his cheeks slightly red. Ardyn’s eyes move all over Prom’s body, the blonde feels absolutely naked despite the fact he has a sweater and boxers on. 

“Alright.” He backs out, Prompto curls up on Noctis again. 

“You okay?” Noct asks rubbing his back gently. 

“Yeah, we might as well get up anyways, I'm kinda hungry.” Prompto sighs and stands up, his boxers riding up slightly. Noctis gets up too, the both of them quietly getting dressed together. 

“Let's go then baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed a new chapter will probably will be up sometime soon. 
> 
> What are your thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast!!!

At the restaurant Prompto starts to make face, his cheeks slightly red, Noctis can't help but laugh quietly. 

“Fish? For breakfast? What sort of madness is that?” Prompto whispers from behind his menu. 

“You've never heard of it?” 

“No!” Prom flings it down a bit more aggressively than he meant to. 

“Calm down killer, get something else then. Nobody is making you get the grilled fish or the miso soup.” Noctis smiles faintly. 

Prompto pours his lips a little, “French toast sounds like a plan.” He laughs wiggling in his seat a little. 

Noct shakes his head while taking a drink from his orange juice, his eyes scan the crowd out of habit. He spots their guards instantly, and of course Ardyn. Along with gathering tourists that have gotten word that the two princes are eating inside. 

“are they not letting others inside?” Prom asks taking notice of the crowd gathering as well. 

“They are just slowly, dad probably mentioned that'd we'd be here to the staff before we got here just to give them a heads up.” 

“Good morning your majesty's, I'm Lillian, how can I help you two?” She smiles doing a small bow next to their table. 

“There's no need to bow really, it's just us, not our fathers.” Noctis smiles. 

“Of course Prince Noctis.” She puts her head down a bit, this staff must deal with all sorts of people of high class coming in, they all seemed to be trained in speaking to royalty and what not. 

Which Noctis finds a bit ridiculous, they're still people after all. Noct has never been too fond of how commoners are told to treat the royals. 

“I'm gonna have the chocolate chip pancakes, with bacon.” Noctis says with a smile, his eyes darting over to the crowd again as it seems someone has gotten a bit rowdy. 

“And you Prince Prompto?” Lillian looks to him, “French toast please, with some fruit.” He brushes pieces of his hair from his face a smile on his lips too. 

“Alright, anything else I can get you two?” 

“That should be it for no-”

“Tea please,” Prom quickly adds before Noct can finish. 

Noctis laughs quietly at his interjection, “well excuse me.” 

“Sorry.” Prompto blushes faintly hiding his face a little. 

“That'll be right out.” The waitress smiles and heads off. 

“What is going on over there?” Prompto asks glancing at the crowd too, Noctis turns in his seat getting a better look. 

“I don't know, someone probably isn't happy about the wait probably.” 

“I feel bad,” 

“I do too, but it's for our safety Prom, especially right now since our marriage is so new to everyone.” Noct reaches across the table and takes the blonde's hands. 

A few gentlemen are let in and as they pass by the table they glare in disgust at the two princes. Noctis rolls his eyes at their stares. 

“Can we go to the beach again after? But further down? I wanna explore.” Prom asks his blue eyes bright. 

“Whatever you wanna do.” Noct rubs his knuckles, he hears the gentlemen arguing about their seating. 

“We do not wish to be next to them.” One of them growls. 

“Them like we’re a different species because of the people we like.” Noct mutters, Prompto of course pulls his hands away from Noct’s grip. Instantly getting timid because of the public eyes. 

“We basically are, compared to them.” Prom whispers back. 

“Because they like vagina and we don't?” Noct snorts. Prompto hits Noctis in the shoulder making the older boy laugh. 

“Manners.” 

“I left them at home.” Noct shrugs. Prom rolls his eyes at the Crown princes words. 

“To them we are, we don't see a big difference but to them who we are is completely wrong.” 

“Well too bad for them.” Noctis sighs, he fidgets in his seat a bit, arms around himself for the moment. 

“Are you okay?” Prompto asks noticing his discomfort. 

“Yeah, just a little on edge for some reason, like my magic wants to pop out and say hello to everyone.” 

“Well don't do that.” 

“I'm not gonna, I'm just saying. I feel like there is something bad around us.” Noctis rubs his arms and then shrugs it off. He gets weird feelings all the time, Iggy thinks it's his anxiety. 

Prompto's blue eyes soon turn to the violet, his lower lip between his teeth, suddenly he inhales sharply. 

“What?”

“Those men are from the Empire they have some sort of daemon energy with them, that's why you feel like that probably.” 

“How do you know?” Noctis raises his eyebrows. 

“I um, can see it kinda.” Prom blushes. 

“How?” 

“In their cases, I can see like, you know that purplish hue or red fog that comes from the ground when a daemon spawns, or they more quickly?” 

“Yeah,” 

“I can see that when it's dormant, cause it's in me.” Prompto whispers. 

Noctis nods, “add it to the list of things you can do.” He smiles faintly. 

“What do you think they have with them?” 

“Weapons probably.” 

Noctis glances at them again, his lower lip between his teeth. 

“That's unsettling.” 

“I wouldn't worry about it,” Prom reaches across to Noctis wanting him to focus on something else. 

Soon their food arrives and they both start choosing down. Needless to say it's fantastic. 

“Noct,” Prom says after they're done. 

“Yeah?” 

“I wanna get my camera.” 

“Okay let's go, this time in coming with you though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back

“What are those Noct?” Prom grips the older boy tightly as they walk down the beach, giant crabs have walked in front of them. 

“I don't know the specific name for them.” Noctis shrugs. Prompto grabs his camera and starts snapping pictures. They've walked quite far from the actual resort, but there are guards still nearby if anything happens. 

“Don't get too close, we don't know if they're threatening.” Noct grabs Prompto's hand not allowing him to get any closer. 

Once they pass the beasts without issue Prom climbs up a big rock structure. 

“It's beautiful here.” He says looking out over the water. 

“It is, have you ever been to Lestallum?” Noctis then asks while they sit together. 

“No, I've heard about it though,” 

“Gladio and Iris visit there a lot, he's taken me a few times, Iggy usually comes too. They have this huge market where he buys all sorts of ingredients.” Noct catches Prompto staring at him and smiles turning to face him now. Prom blushes deeply while trying to cover up he hadn't been staring. 

“Why are you staring?” Noctis teases, he grabs the blonde's chin and leans in to press a small kiss to his lips. 

“I'm not.” Prompto looks away defiantly. 

“No?”

“Nope!” Noctis laughs and grabs him tightly, pulling the younger into his lap. 

“You're so cute.” He murmurs kissing the side of his head. They fall together onto a small sand dune, “it's so nice and peaceful here, nothing like home.” Prom says his fingers in the sand. 

“Yeah, but I can only stand the quiet for so long.” 

“Me too.”

They sit like this for some time, cuddling, taking pictures, occasionally wrestling, eventually Noctis complains of the heat so they end up in the water again. 

“Better?” Prompto laughs splashing him with a smile. 

Noctis moves to float on his back, “much,” 

“I should have brought sunscreen I'm gonna turn into a tomato.” Prompto whines trying to shade his face with his hands. 

“Babe you didn't?!” Noct groans. 

“I didn't think I would be taking my shirt off again in the sun.” Prom swims over to Noctis and wraps himself around his husband, the older of the two easily picks him up his fingertips tracing his freckle covered shoulders. 

“Do you want to go back? Our room should be ready by now, we have been out here all day.” Noct suggests. 

“But we just got in the water.” Prom squeezes his thighs a bit making the Crown Prince bite his lower lip. The only thing separating them is thin boxers on both ends. 

“Yeah I know, but I don't want you to get a sunburn all over you.” 

“Why are you biting your lip?” Prompro asks. 

Noct groans and sets his face in the juncture of shoulder and neck, “because you're wiggling your hips all over the place.” 

“Oh,” Noctis feels Prompto hesitate with his entire lower body. 

“Yeah.” The older boy nuzzles into him more and then starts to kiss his skin gently. 

Ever so slight Prompto shifts his hips again, moving them more into Noct’s which takes the elder by complete surprise. 

“Okay.” He whispers, the hands on the blonde's thighs tightening a little. 

“Is anybody around here?” Prompto asks softly, his cheeks bright red, and it's not from the sun. 

“Doesn't seem like it love.” Noct makes the younger look at him, he locks their lips and rocks into him a bit more. 

“Okay…” Prom slips his fingers into Noctis’ hair and tugs gently. They continue this for a few minutes, stopping at the point when grinding begins. 

“As much as Id like this to happen right now, it's not going to happen in public.” Noct says pulling away slightly. 

“So you expect us to walk back to the resort like this?” Prompto raises his eyebrows. Noctis groans his hips pressing harder into Prom’s. 

“Anybody could see us.” Noct argues. 

“Yeah and they'll see our boners when we walk into the place.” 

Prompto isn't usually one to be so straight forward but it seems to be that he is just in a mood. 

Noctis scans the area around them, he spots a few caves and smirks a bit, “come.” He sets the blonde down and pulls him out of the water. They grab their things and head up to the cave. 

As soon as they're out of sight Noctis grabs Prompto and starts to kiss him hard and rub their hips together properly. 

“Oh so a cave is better.” Prom teases. 

“Shut up.” Noct laughs. 

He slides a hand down Prompto’s body and rubs his through the thin fabric momentarily. 

“Somebody is excited.” He smirks giving his tip a little flick. 

“It's your fault.” 

“Id hope so.” Noctis smiles, their lips meet again as the older boy starts to actually palm Prom properly. 

“Noct…” Prompto moans softly his eyes shutting as the Crown Prince sinks to his knees. This obviously isn't the first time they've been in this position or in a sexual situation, but gods it certainly feels it for Prom at the moment. 

He braces himself against the cave wall and bites his lower lip trying to keep his hips at bay. Noctis pulls the wet shorts down and starts to tease his tip which all but makes Prom lose it already. 

He doesn't have a clue what's gotten into him, but just the thought of Noctis is sending him into a sexual fit. 

“Easy baby.” Noct murmurs looking up at him. Prom just now realizing he's bucking up and shaking. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers cheeks dark red. “It's okay,” Noctis kisses his thighs and goes back to his previous actions. 

After only a few minutes Prompto is coming undone, his eyes shutting tight and mouth falling open. Noct pulls off and looks up at the blonde, he came really quick, which he's not complaining about but it's a bit strange. 

“You okay?” Noctis asks rubbing his cheek. 

“Yeah, just out of breath.” Noct laughs softly, “let's head back to the resort, okay?” 

“Yeah, I think the heat is getting to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm not dead! Honestly I've just been really busy and going through a lot of stuff and haven't had any time to write whatso ever. However I'm going to try and get back into it! Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto opens up even further to Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo back from the dead! I know you were probably thinking where did this Bitch go we want our promptis. Honestly I don't even have an excuse other than I've been trying to get all my freaking summer work done and it's been taking forever. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter.

“I need a shower.” Prompto says as soon as the two are safely tucked away in their room. Getting to it was another project similar to the mornings events. 

The crowds all want a look at the newlyweds. They all want to know if the two princes actually are actually love, but most importantly of course if they're gay. 

“Go for it.” Noct sighs waves of sleep coming over him instantly. 

“Don't fall asleep.” Prompto says sternly while grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom. The room itself is huge. Probably the biggest room they have. 

It comes with a king size bed, almost the size of Noct’s back at the castle. A huge flat screen, a balcony, two wardrobes. And then a bathroom fit for a king. 

Ignoring Prompto's words, Noctis kicks off his sandals and slides out of his shorts and shirt. The bed is so soft, a nice change from the sleeping bags the previous night. 

Sooner rather than later the Crown Prince is fast asleep his face pushed into the pillows, pale skin on show for who ever walks in. Prompto gets out of the shower soon feeling much better. 

The heat had really been getting to him, never has he acted like that. And honestly he's a little embarrassed. 

The blonde comes from the bathroom quietly, goosebumps now lining his skin. He notices Noct sound asleep his bare bum out in the open. 

Blushing, Prompto moves the blankets to cover his now husband. The older boy shifts in his sleep, Prom holds himself back from just crawling into bed with him. 

The heat radiating off his skin makes Prompto crave him, he sets his cold hand against him momentarily and surprisingly it stirs him awake. 

“I didn't fall asleep.” He says as soon as his eyes are open. Prom chuckles and moves away, going to actually put clothes on. 

“No?” He asks while tugging on some boxers. Noct sits up, also noticing the blanket now draped over him. 

“Did you put this here?” 

“Yeah, you were naked, you still are.” 

“I know, I was warm, and really sticky.” Noct then pulls the fabric over his head curling into a ball. 

“Come cuddle with me.” He murmurs eyes shutting again. Prompto is slightly hesitant, still embarrassed as all hell about the events prior to their room. 

When the blonde doesn't come to Noct like the older prince expected he sits up the blankets falling off him again. “What's wrong?” He asks the white sheets pooling around his hips. 

Prompto bites his lower lip cheeks red, Noct notices the gears behind his eyes being much more prominent than usual. He crawls over to the blonde's side and takes his hands, not caring in the slightest that he is naked still. 

“Prom, talk to me.” Noct looks up at his husband curiously. 

When he stays silent Noctis sits up more on his knees making his face almost level with Prompto's. His fingers go to the sides of his face, tracing the freckles on his cheeks. 

Noctis gets really close to his face, their noses bumping Prom thinks he's about to kiss him so he shuts his eyes out of habit now. But instead Noct bites him. 

“Ow!” Prom shrieks. 

“He's alive!” Noctis throws his hands up in victory. 

Prompto rubs the tip of his nose Noct just took a nibble out of pouting now. 

“You bit me.” 

“I was making sure you were still alive.” Noct smirks leaning back on his elbows. “And because you wouldn't talk to me about what's wrong so I had to make you say something.” The older prince shrugs, his leans body completely on display for the younger. Prom is quick to notice this and quickly looks away. 

“Can you put clothes on?” He asks quietly. 

Noct huffs loud because he's hot and anything that touches his skin right now feels like it's going to go up in flames, but does as Prompto asks anyways. 

“I have boxers on will you please come cuddle me now?” Noct whines. 

“You should shower, we went in the water.” Prom murmurs. Noctis groans loud. 

“Anything else your Highness?” He grumbles getting up from bed and throws the boxers he just put on at Prompto while going in the bathroom. 

Prom lets the boxers fall next to him, his sits numbly on the bed. He can't quite pinpoint what is wrong with him, only that he doesn't feel right. He feels like Noct should care about what happened today but he doesn't seem to. He feels like his body is gross at the moment but he showered. 

Noct doesn't take long in the shower, he only used cold water because he feels like he's dying of heat stroke right now. 

When he comes back to the room he finds Prom curled up on the edge of the bed his towel still around his hips and the other around his shoulders. 

Noctis instantly goes to him, “what's wrong beautiful?” He asks brushing the damp blonde hair from his eyes. Prom stuffs his face into the bed not wanting Noct to see him cry, once again. 

The crown prince sees this and scoops the younger boy up in his arms easily. 

“You gotta talk to me Prom, I wanna help.” Noctis murmurs, Prompto wraps his arms around Noct, nuzzling his face into his neck. 

“I don't know what's wrong, I just feel, bad, and dirty.” He whispers tears on his cheeks. 

Noctis lifts his chin and stares into his deep blue eyes that he could absolutely get lost in. “Because of what happened at the beach?” He asks softly. Prom nods a little. 

The older boy sighs, he doesn't know what to say or do. He hopes he didn't force Prom, but he's like one hundred percent sure he did want it. 

“I don't want you to feel like you did something wrong Noct. You didn't I promise, I'm upset with myself for acting that way. It's unlike me.” Noctis stares at him again. 

“Prom, you realize you're a guy in his early twenties right?” 

Prompto nods of course, he moves how he's sitting on Noct forgetting that they're both naked. But he's quickly reminded by the fact his bare ass just lost its one layer of protection by his movements. 

Noctis sets one hand on Proms hip, the on his cheek. 

“So you know is it completely normal to get randomly horny and do that kind of stuff suddenly. It's not like we haven't before.” Noct rubs his back gently. 

“I know, I just I feel like if I act like that too much, it will seem like I want everyone, like Ardyn told me. I feel like he's right. I don't want to seem like a slut or a whore.” Noctis’ eyes widen, he grabs hold of Prom tightly. 

“Listen and listen good Prompto, I don't know when he told you that but he's wrong. If you desire someone that doesn't make you a slut or a whore. If you have feelings for someone that doesn't make it seem like you want everyone. It's not true what he said.” Noctis forces Prom to look at him, their eyes locking for several moments. 

“Your eyes are pink.” Prompto whispers. Noct blinks rapidly starting to rub them, Prom makes him stop though. 

He leans in and kisses him slowly, his hands timidly going into his hair. Noctis kisses back just as slow, the tension building, the air thickening. 

Just as Prom goes to deepen the kiss a bit a loud flash expels from both of them, the lights around them pop and explode. Prompto shrieks and clings to Noct, Noctis holds him tight. 

“What the fuck.” Noct says as they now sit in pitch black darkness. 

“What just happened?” Prom asks softly. 

“I haven't the slightest idea.” People start banging on their door and they both get up to open it, after putting some sort of clothing on. 

“Your majesties, is everything alright? All the power went out everywhere leaving the place free for daemons to roam.” The Glaives are behind the door with flashlights. 

“Yeah, we’re fine, what happened?” Noct asks, Prompto holds his hand tightly, he can feel the energy all around them, the daemons gathering around. 

“Do they have backup generators? We won't have much time before the daemon's attack.” Prom instantly speaks up. 

“Yes they're working on that right now, for the time being we will stay with you two to ensure your safety.”

“What about everyone else?” Noct asks. 

“They'll be fine.” 

“No, make a perimeter around the docks and the restaurant. There are hundreds of people here right now, our people are more important. We both can handle ourselves if need be.” Noctis says to the guard sternly. 

“But your Highness-”

“No buts, please just do it, these people can't fight off a daemon attacks, I can and so can Prom.” The guards all nod at the prince's words. 

“It's very noble of you Prince Noctis.” 

“Not really, it's just what should be done.” 

The guards nods at his words, “keep this door locked, we’ll keep Ardyn out here as post. He won't be inside just outside.” 

Before Noctis can protest they're gone. They both sigh as they shut the door, Prom locks it as Noct goes back to the bed. 

“Did we do this?” Prompto asks. 

“We may have.” Noct hums softly. 

“How?” 

“Our powers collided.” Noctis shrugs, he can't really see Prom in the dark, he only can see his violet eyes glowing slightly from the gears. 

“That's never happened before.” Prompto gets back in bed too. They both slip under the covers Noct nuzzles into him for once. 

“I don't think both of us have had pieces of our power semi activated.” 

They settle down both their eyes going back to normal in just a few seconds. Prom has his fingers in Noct's hair, the crown prince almost asleep already. 

“I can feel the daemons, hear them around us.” Prompto whispers. 

“Are any super close?” Noct asks. 

“A couple.”

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll eat Ardyn.” Prompto can't help but giggle at what Noct says. He scoots down in the blankets now so they're facing each other. 

“How are you feeling baby?” Noct asks growing serious. 

“I'm okay now, I was just over thinking and being dumb.” Prom sighs, the older boy pulls the blonde close his face stuffing into his neck. 

“As long as you're feeling better now.” Noct murmurs, he sighs heavily and shuts his eyes sleep finally over taking him. Prompto stays awake, his senses heightened like crazy right now. 

Noctis is sleeping soundly on his chest, which is something that doesn't happen often. It's usually Prom on Noct. 

Along with the daemons getting closer he can hear Ardyn outside the door messing with something. That is really what's keeping him awake. He doesn't trust him, or the door, he knows Ardyn can pick locks easily. 

Noctis pulls him closer his arms tightening around him, Prom sighs in content when Noct is around he feels safe, even as the raven beauty is drooling in his chest right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo another one down, I really hope you guys enjoyed. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Questions? 
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn just gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again two updates in one months who would have thought! 
> 
> So this chapter is going to really have a big character turning point in it. I don't know how many chapters I'll have left of this, but big things happen in this chapter.

When the princes wake up the next morning Prompto is wrapped around Noct, his face shoved into his side his hand tangled in his shirt. Noctis is on his back one arm thrown above his head the other curled around Prom. 

Prompto is the first to wake, as usual. He opens his eyes, and yawns instantly, Noct doesn't stir as the blonde sits up stretching. 

He turns to the other prince running his fingers through his hair softly. Noct rolls over into Prom’s direction making the younger smile. Noctis mumbles in his sleep softly, his hand reaching out for Prompto's leg and shirt. The blonde scoots back down to face Noct, he stares at his sleeping face for a few moments with a smile on his. 

“Goodmorning Prompto.” The voice sends shivers down the blonde's back. Prom jumps back up into sitting position, he turns his head to the sitting area in their room. Ardyn is perched in the chair a smirk on his face. 

“What are you doing in here?” He grips the sheets instantly, the uneasy feeling he always gives settling in Prom’s stomach. 

“Guarding the two of you of course.” Ardyn gets up making his way over to their bed, Prom shrinks back into the bed further. Noctis of course sleeping through it all because he sleeps like he's dead. 

“You're suppose to be posted outside the door, not in here. Hasn't Noct made it clear you're not allowed near me?” Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. 

“You think I tremble at his words as you do? He does not rock the ground I walk on with his almighty power just as his father doesn't. You're pathetic for thinking he could actually keep me away from you. You know you're mine Prompto, your father promised you to me after all.” 

Ardyn gets closer to Prompto, his fingers tracing his jawline as he leans in. Prom slaps his hand away, this just makes the redhead get closer. 

“He's made you feisty, I like it.” He smirks, he grabs Prompto now, picking him up from the bed. Prom tries to grab for Noctis but he for whatever reason can't reach or even make noise to wake the other prince. 

Ardyn runs his hands all over Prompto making the blonde squirm, not in any sort of good way. He pushes and kicks trying to get out of his grip but it's no use. The older man presses his crotch into Proms bum making the blonde scream, or at least he tries to but nothing comes out. 

His hands make their way under Prompto's shirt and he grips his nipples making Prom whimper now. 

“You're mine, you know that. If I find you in his bed like this again...you'll pay for it.” 

Prompto gasps sitting up quickly, sweat covering his body, Noctis wakes up instantly too. 

“Prom what's wrong?” He asks seeing the blonde absolutely freaking out. 

Prompto doesn't say a word though, instead he gets up and swings the bedroom door open to where Ardyn is leaning against the wall. 

Next thing he knows is his gun is in his hand pressed against the redheads forehead. “Stay the fuck out of my head, don't you ever do that to me again.” He growls finger on the trigger. Noctis runs out to the hall too, his eyes big as he sees Prompto with his weapon pressing to Ardyn’s forehead. 

“Why prince Prompto I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about.” 

“Bullshit, stay out of my head I mean it.” Prom has the older man pressed against the wall his eyes locked with his. Noctis slowly pulls Prompto off of Ardyn even though he wants to let Prom fuck him up. This is not the time or the place for it sadly. 

“What was that about blondie?” Noctis asks as soon as the door is shut again. 

“He-he has the ability to get inside people's heads, he used to do it to me all the time, before...you know. He was in mine when I was sleeping, doing, stuff to me.” Prompto's toughness soon wears off his blue eyes filling. 

“Prom come here.” Noctis hugs him tight, Prompto is so tired of crying but it seems like he just can't help it. 

“I should have let you shoot him.” Noct mutters. 

Prompto sighs removing himself from the older boy, “that was intense, i'm sorry you had to see that.” 

“It's fine blondie, it was kinda hot.” Noct shrugs with a small smile. Prompto rolls his eyes cheeks a bit pink. 

“We might as well start packing up and get ready to head out so we can keep moving.” 

Prom just nods his lower lip between his teeth, the dreams Ardyn had placed in his mind still giving him shivers. The words he'd spoken, how he's not afraid of Noctis, that his father promised him to Ardyn. Everything just swirling around in his head making him dizzy. 

“Prompto!” Noctis snaps in front of his face. The blonde blinks and looks at him not realizing he'd totally zoned out. 

“S-sorry.” He murmurs cheeks Turning red. 

“You'll tell me if he does it again right?” Noct asks. 

“Yes, although I might just shoot him before I get a chance to tell you.” Prom is not the type to get violent not in the slightest. But Noctis can see by his face he is dead serious about what he's just said. 

“If I wasn't here this morning would you have?”

Noct sees the twitch in Prom’s limbs, “I’d like to say no, of course I wouldn't have. But that wouldn't be true, he'd abused me for years, I-I just have so much pent up anger towards him….” Prom trails off. 

“Why have you never snapped like that around me about him before?” 

“I can deal with the physical abuse, it's something I've just learned to deal with honestly, I'm not okay with it, or comfortable, but it's something that I've never been able to fight off due to force. But being in my head, my mind is mine. He can take my body, but my mind is the one that is still mine and nobody else gets to touch. So when he gets in my head and changes how I look at things, how I feel, when he takes the only safe thing away, I just can't do it.” Prompto looks over to Noctis, they stare at each other for a few moments. 

Noct has never seen this side of Prom, his survival mode if you will, he is not helpless. Of course Noctis has never seen him to be, but he's never questioned whether or not he's needed to protect him. He's always just thought he's had to, But today has changed that. 

He's only ever heard of Prom snapping at Ardyn, like back at the campsite. 

“You did it at the campsite.” Noctis then whispers. 

“I did, because I'm so used to you now Noct, I-Every time he tries with me I fight, I just never win. Us being married has not only given me you to find security in but I always have a defensive system now, my gun will always be on me.” Prompto wipes his eyes again. Noctis takes a step closer to him again and then hugs him tight once more. 

“We will get rid of him, I promise you that.” 

*

Later on in the day they're back in the car, on the way to their next destination, Lestallum. 

Prom has been pretty quiet for most of the day this morning's events still fresh in his mind. Noctis wants to comfort him in some way but he just doesn't know how. 

The drive to the next outpost is far, they will not be reaching their next proper stop for a day or so. So for the time being it's a motel. 

“Do you want to go get dinner?” Noct asks once they're out of the car. 

“Not yet, I'm not that hungry right now, can explore?” Prompto's eyes look hopeful. Around the outpost just a bit further out is a bunch of abandoned shacks and what not. 

“Sure, let me just tell the guards.” Noct releases Prom’s hand and goes over to their security. 

Now being alone Prompto walks around a bit, his eyes scanning the area. Just over head he notices many airships flying back and forth in a similar direction. 

Noctis comes back saying the guards are allowing them to go but to be back before it gets completely dark. 

“Noct, there is an imperial base somewhere over there.” Prompto mutters as they set off for the old shacks. 

“Is that why all these ships are around?” 

“Yes.” Prompto runs into a shack, Noct following him closely behind. 

“I want to go to it.” Prom says seeing the edge of the concrete wall now. Noctis sees his eyes change color, the gears turning rapidly. 

“Why?” 

“I want to blow it up.” 

Noctis chokes on his own spit at the blonde's words, “what?” He asks in complete and utter shock. 

“I want to go blow up the base, mess with the MT’s, fuck up the air ships. I don't want them to be able to hurt others. I see it, when we walk around how people are afraid. Isn't this still your land?” 

“It was but now we can’t protect it so it's kind of just out here, it's one of the many places that our countries fight over.” Noctis sighs hating the fact there are people without protection. 

“We can protect them, come on please. Later tonight we could sneak out of our room and…” Prom trails off. 

“Okay, let's do it.” Noctis says. 

“Really?!” The blonde's eyes get big. 

“Yeah, I've been dying to mess you guys, it's even better that you're going to be with me now.” Noct smiles, but then it falters. 

“But we can't get caught, it'll be treason for both of us with the peace treaty.” 

Prom nods at his words, “I want to, I don't want to stand by and let us hurt people any longer, it's not right, I'm the prince of the country and I hate it.” 

Noctis takes Prompto's hands, “you especially can't get caught Prom, you're the prince whether you like it or not.” 

“I know, as the prince I want to act against what we supposedly stand for. It's not what I want.” 

Noct nods, “we’ll buy hunters clothes and use those to sneak in. Everything we do will have to be quiet. I can probably attack from above since I'll be able to warp around.” Prompto has excitement in his eyes, “this is crazy, I don't know what's wrong with me.” He whispers. 

The blonde shakes his head, “I've never done something like this, or acted out or anything.”

“This is what your father gets for keeping you hidden away, for forcing you to act like something your not. This is what he deserves Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, Prompto has changed so much since the beginning of this tbh and I figured it was time for him to get his big boy pants on. 
> 
> The random defense against Ardyn as well isn't all that random it's kind of been built up and I've been trying to get Prompto's character to get in this sort of mind set. Hopefully you've noticed the slight changes in his behavior in the past few chapters compared to how he was when this fic first started. 
> 
> Hope all of you enjoyed, any thoughts or questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom and Noctis go under cover

Later that night after they've told the guards they're going to bed the two princes sneak out the back window of the motel. Earlier they had bought the hunters clothes so they now are decked out in all black. 

Prompto's blonde hair hidden under a hood, most of both of their faces are hidden for the expectation of their eyes. Noctis moves silently easily, Prom right on his back as they move through the crumpled buildings. 

“I can feel my heart in my throat.” Prom whispers as they get closer. 

Noct turns to face the younger Prince, “well there's no turning back now, we’re already here.” Prompto nods taking in a deep breath. 

“What's the plan?” He asks, the two of the crouched down behind a large pipe. 

“It seems there's some sort of entrance over there, we have to stick to the shadows but we should be able to get in.” Noctis points in the direction he means. 

“In the center there is a sort of power core. It controls everything pretty much in the area, we shut that down everything goes down.” Prompto moves to the side showing Noct the red hue of forcefield. 

Noctis nods, “I could probably take that out with one of these.” The Raven haired boy holds silver ball in his hand, purple light glowing from it. 

“What is that?” Prom asks in awe. 

“We have the ability to capture elements such as fire, ice, and lightning, we can craft them together into small pods and blow them up when we want.” 

“That's terrifying.” 

“Yeah, if I do end up setting one off be careful, it doesn't have a target in mind when it goes off it just blows. So it can hit you as well as me.” Noctis explains. 

“Okay got it.” 

“The key is to stay hidden at all times, we can't be seen or identified.” Noctis then pushes the hood off of Prompto's head and face and grabs his cheeks. He kisses him long and hard causing the blonde to let out a little whine. 

“What was that for?”

“Good luck.” Noct smiles and then fixes their hoods again. 

They start off towards the base getting closer, Noctis glances back at Prompto when they step through the shield, his blue eyes illuminate to violet and the gears are the most prominent Noctis has ever seen. 

A few MT’s stand guard at the entrances but the two princes easily take them out. Noctis points to the top of the watch tower, Prom nods and in the next second Noct is high above. 

His hands lock around the MT standing watch up top, he snaps the neck easily and lays the body down quietly. Prompto moves on the ground just as swiftly, his moves calculated. 

Noct warps to the next tower, his eyes scanning over the area to come. Just ahead of them is a gate that's remotely shut, on the other side is hundreds of MT soldiers, along with huge bug looking machines.

Noctis goes down to Prom his hand gripping his wrist. 

“We’re way outnumbered, there's hundreds if not thousands of soldiers beyond that gate.” Noct says pulling Prompto further into the shadows. 

“We can do it, I believe it.” Prom’s eyes are lit up completely. 

Noctis sighs but nods continuing on with the crazy plan. Prompto gets to the gate and uses his barcode to activate it, they open and the crowd behind it wait for people to come in. 

Noctis takes a breath and does what is probably the stupidest thing, he throws one of the elements into the crowd. Causing a burst of fire and lightning to come from it. 

While all the MT’s and live people scramble around Noctis and Prom sneak through the gate. Noct goes to the tower while Prompto starts to fire off his gun in the shadows. 

The crown prince throws a few more elements and they continue to go off erupting huge areas and taking mass numbers out. Prompto finds one of the machine guns and starts firing it off at the larger bots that are still trying to fully power up. While all is distracted by that Noctis goes to the power core, chopping MT’s in half as he goes. 

He throws his sword right in the center and then kicks it in further. The large power source makes alarming sounds, lights shooting from the side. Noctis twists his sword in an attempt to further the damage quicker. Finally it blows sending Noctis back several feet. 

As soon as it goes down all the soldiers drop to the ground having not to power them. Prompto runs down from where he'd been causing chaos and jumps into Noct's arms. 

“We did it!” He yells happily. 

“No, no we didn't.” Noctis points to the airships that are now dropping not only MT’s but alive people, along with massive bots. One of the ships shine a light down on the two prices. 

“Fuck.” Noctis hisses. He grabs Prompto and they start to run, the light chases after them, a voice on a megaphone echoing down too. 

“Why did we do this? We’re going to die.” Prompto whispers, his entire attitude changing now. 

“No we’re not, now shut up and run.” Noct tugs him along. Finally he gets the idea to try and warp with him, “I'm gonna try something, don't freak out okay.” He announces as they step through the gates of the base. 

Prompto shrieks as Noctis grabs him, his feet are on the ground and then they're not, and then they are again. 

When he realizes he's on the ground again he sees they're a good few feet from the previous position and further from the airships light. 

“Turn yourself in, put down your weapons.” The voice on the megaphone commands. MT’s are now racing after them. 

“Do it again Noct!” Prompto clings to the older boy as he phases in and out of physical form. Noctis warps several times, one after another, much faster and longer than he normally does. When Prompto's feet hit the ground again they hit cement. 

Noctis is hunched over in pain his body feeling like he's been ripped apart and then put back together five times. Which technically it has been. 

“Come on Noct we’re almost back, start taking the clothes off.” Prompto starts stripping Noctis, the older boy slouches against the blonde. 

“I can hardly move.” Noct whispers. 

“You need to or we’re literally going to die.” Prom grabs his face, Noctis nods reluctantly and they sprint to the back of the hotel, Prompto pushes Noct up the building to their window. The older prince tumbles in, he takes the rest of his clothes off and throws them in a pile by his suitcase. Prom comes in after shutting the window, locking it, pulling the curtains. 

Noct is leaning against the wall tears threatening his eyes at the amount of pain he's in. 

“They're going to track us here, we need to be doing something.” Prompto instructs, he touches Noct's back and he watches the prince flinch. 

“Come on the bed with me love.” The word slips out and Prompto doesn't have the time to be embarrassed at the moment. Noctis stumbles but pulls himself together, he tugs Prom to him, pulling his pants off. 

“Make it look like we’re having sex, it'll explain why we're all sweaty and out of breath.” He whispers falling to the bed, Prom nods and pulls off both their shoes and socks, and kicks the blankets around too and then gets on top of Noctis his hands going into his hair. 

“I think I'm dying.” Noct whispers forehead to Prompto's shoulder. 

“That'd he awful.” Prom rubs his back, Noctis pulls at Prompto's boxers. 

“Sex Prom, if they're going to come busting in here like you say we need to make it believable, not boxers.” Noct groans, he really can't move and just wants to sleep. 

Banging happens out in the hallway, along with lights hitting the windows and casting over the whole building. People start yelling the guards they have.

“They're going through all the rooms.” Prompto whispers. Noctis nods and grabs his face kissing him hard, they're both now completely naked, the blonde sitting in Noct's dick making him realize what is happening. His cheeks burn red, but all his embarrassed thoughts go away as their door is rattled and then practically knocked off the hinges. 

He pushes himself against Noctis and gets more into the kiss, the Imperial soldiers both MT’s and real people pile in. Noctis tries to cover them both but fails which just adds to the, “they were having sex” bit. 

“What the hell!” Noct yells pushing Prom behind him, successfully grabbing the blankets now. 

Prompto pulls them to his chest, the soldiers seem to realize who and what they just walked in on. 

“What is the meaning of this?” He demands as strongly as possible. 

“Oh apologies your majesty.” One of them bows, the actual people clearly wanting to die after walking in on his prince and his new husband. 

“We just- the base just a few miles away was attacked, and the culprits were tracked to here in this hotel. We didn't know this was your and Prince  
Noctis’ room.” 

“Did the crownsguard all over the building not give it away? Or did you think it'd been one of my people that attacked?” Noct hisses. 

“No! Of course not Prince Noctis, we just need to check everywhere.” The general or whoever that seems to be in charge clearly is nervous and embarrassed by everything. 

“Well clearly it wasn't us.” Noct rolls his eyes, “yes we’re deeply sorry for disrupting your honeymoon your highnesses.” The man bows again. 

“How did you track the attacker here?” Prompto asks as they go to leave. 

“The attackers had very powerful magic, they slipped away from us within seconds. At first we assumed it to be multiple people but it moved far too quickly for it to have been more than one person. They had traces of Lucian power, that was all we could pick up from it.” 

“If it had Lucian abilities like you're talking about it'd only be one of two people and one of them is old and decrepit and the other was clearly busy. The only possibility it could be that could resemble Lucian magic but move that fast would be a witch or some sort of half demon.” Noctis says. 

“Why would a demon or witch resemble Lucian magic?” The general asks. 

“Depending on the kind half demon, they can attempt to replicate others abilities, same as witches.” He clarifies. The man nods, “thank you for your help your majesties, again my apologies, I'm glad to know both of you are safe however.” They all then leave finally.

Once the door is once again closed Noctis falls to the mattress his eyes filling with tears as his body completely gives out. 

“Noct…” Prom whispers touching his face gently. 

“I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have, I shouldn't have forced you, you tried to warn me.” Prompto rambles. 

“Shhh Prom.” Noctis blinks trying to get the tears to go away but they fall instead. Prompto has never seen Noct cry, he doesn't know what to do. 

The blonde reaches down and pulls Noct to his lap, his fingertips rubbing his hurt muscles. The crown prince flinches and groans stuffing his face into Prompto's stomach. 

“I've never been in such pain.” Noct whispers, Prompto lays back and takes Noctis with him, he starts running his fingers through his hair, wanting to comfort him. 

“At least you're not missing any limbs.” The raven haired boy murmurs. 

“What?” 

“I've never warped with anything before, I didn't know what was gonna happen.” Noct pulls the blankets tighter for once wanting all the covers on him. Prom kisses his forehead and hugs him tight, “that feels good.” Noct all but purrs as Prompto squeezes him into a hug. 

They stay quiet for a bit, Noctis still trying to dry his tears, Prompto rubs him to sleep eventually but that only lasts for a bit because soon someone else is knocking on the door. 

The crownsguards walk in without a reply. 

“We’re sorry for the Imperial soldiers coming in as they did, they just left the area. The supposed attacked weren't found so we’ve all been instructed to keep an eye out.” He says. 

Noctis nods only half listening, “please, could you brief us in the morning? I'm tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! A lot happened tbh hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct just wants to feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay in updates, I’m really going to start updating regularly again hopefully soon.

Noctis curls himself into the tiniest ball possible, Prompto is gently rubbing his back around the large scar which seems to be his main focus of pain. 

“Why does this spot hurt the most?” Prom asks as Noct grips the sheets and bites the pillow. 

“Probably because that's the weakest point in my body.” Noctis groans his eyes clenched shut. Prompto slides his fingers down his spine to the hollow of his back. 

“I wanna die.” He adds softly. 

“No you don't.” Prom grips his hips. 

“Only cause you're sitting on me making me feel better.” Noct turns to his head to look at Prom slightly. 

“Is there anything more I can do to make you feel better?” The blonde asks. 

“Kiss me better.” Noct whispers. Prom laughs softly and leans down to kiss along his back, the noise that comes from Noctis makes him giggle more. 

“Im so tired.” 

“So go to sleep.” 

“I can't everything hurts too much.” The Raven hair that usually is in some sort of alignment is matted down to Noct's head and the back of his neck with sweat. He gets to his hands and knees and stretches more, Prom sits next to him just watching the older prince struggle to move. 

“You know what else you could do?” Noct asks while arching his back. 

“What?” 

“Get me a potion.” Prom nods and jumps off the bed, he's put sweat pants and a sweatshirt on, Noctis is only in his boxers. 

“I feel like my magic is trying to burst out of me, like it's breaking my skin.” 

“I don't know what I can do for that.” Prompto crawls back up the bed with a few bottles. Noctis downs them all in a matter of seconds. After he grabs the bottle of liquor sitting next to the bed too and pops that open, taking big gulps of the liquid. 

“Is that wise?” Prom asks softly. 

“Takes the edge off.” Noct mutters, he takes another few swigs and then curls up on top of Prompto. 

“If the potions don’t work then you’re going to have to try and hide the fact you’re hurt.” Prom whispers as he runs his fingers through Nocts’ hair. 

“I know, I usual limp anyways, but if they take note of other faults we can always say rough sex.” He laughs softly. Prompto makes a noise in the back of his throat. 

“I don’t think that’d be believable, I wouldn’t have the capability to do that.” He blushes deeply. 

“Says who?” Noctis smirks a little feeling just the tiniest buzz from the hard liquor he just downed. 

“Says me.” 

“We’ll see.” Noct then leans up and kisses his lips gently and then falls to the bed and curls into a ball. Prompto sighs heavily and lays down next to him, they both soon are asleep the night of crazy activities finally getting the better of them. 

*  
“But sir I really wouldn’t recommend barging in on them after the night they’ve had.” One of the crowns guards follows Ardyn down the hall to the princes room. 

“A night of sex you mean? They’re both young twenty year olds they should be rejuvenated enough by now.” The red headed man then takes the keys he got from the front desk and throw open the door without even knocking. 

Inside he’s shocked to find the bed empty, sheets messy and cloths everywhere. 

“Where are they?” The guard asks peeking his head into the room as well. 

“Don’t know.” Ardyn growls under his breath, he walks in and starts to investigate. The bed is a mess as he first saw but upon looking closer he sees multiple potion bottles empty on the side, along with a half drank bottle of the some of the strongest stuff around. 

It’s been a few days since he last interacted with the Princes since the entire messing with Promptos mind came about. He figured he’d stopped in this morning to check on his little blonde after hearing about last night. 

The imperial soldiers and crownsguard ran in on the two princes having sex, it’s all the guards talked about for the rest of the night. 

Ardyn continues his search around the room and it leads him to the bathroom where inside he hears moaning and groaning. With a roll of his eyes he opens the door fury in his veins at the thought of somebody touching his toy. 

Inside he finds the older prince with his head thrown back and eyes closed, the blonde on his knees, bobbing his head up and down. 

Controlling his anger for the moment he grips the door handle and slams it shut. 

“They’re busy as rabbits.” He hisses to the guard who was bothering him before. 

Only moments later the two of them are out of the bathroom, towels around them. 

“Your majesties, we are to be on the road in twenty minutes, I suggest putting some clothes on and adjusting yourself for the ride.” Ardyn looks Prompto up and down as he speaks. His pale skin blemished with marks he didn’t leave, that’s going to have to change. 

*

“He saw us.” Prompto whispers once their door is shut again. 

“Seems like it.” Noctis mutters while going over to his suitcase, his body still aches and throbs, although a particular part of him is throbbing more than the rest at the moment. 

“I hate him so much.” Prom grabs his clothes and starts to dress, Noct struggles to bend and pull his jeans on. Prompto ends up helping him with his shirt. 

“You okay?” He asks after when they’re about to leave their room. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna be in the car most of the day anyways so I should be fine.” Noct half heartedly smiles. 

Prom nods and they head downstairs, in the lobby they find all the guards staring at them, Prompto finds himself scooting closer to Noctis because of it. 

“Gladio? Iggy?” Noctis asks surprised to see his friends by the car outside with the regalia. 

“Morning Highness.” Ignis smiles at the crown prince. 

“What are you two doing here?” 

“Heard you two have gotten in a bit of trouble.” Gladio says eyeing them both. 

“What trouble?” Prompto asks nervously. 

“Having the whole imperial army barge in on you two?” He whispers. Noctis groans. 

“And of course the apparent look alikes Of Lucian power running around blowing up imperial bases has brought the need of more protection.” Ignis adds. 

“That we’re okay with.” Noct smiles. 

“You’ll be riding with the two of us from now on.” Iggy opens the door. 

“Finally.” Noctis climbs in and winces while doing so, Gladio notices instantly. Prompto gets in behind and the both get ready for the ride. 

As they’re about to start the journey Ardyn comes out, “what is the meaning of this?” He bellows to them. 

“By order of the king of Lucis, we are to escort the princes along personally while the rest of you stand guard.” Ignis says peering over his glasses at the redhead. 

“You May have the authority for Noctis but not Prince Prompto, he is my responsibility.” 

“And under your responsibility both Prince Noctis And Prince Prompto were put in danger, you’re no longer fit for the job of person guards.” Gladio smirks and then Iggy hits the gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally! Hope everyone enjoyed. 
> 
> What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto feels secure finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week I’m in a roll guys.

“So how’s the trip been so far?” Gladio Asia once they’re a good distance from the motel. 

“We blew up the base.” Noctis says without a second thought. Prompto gasps and Ignis nearly crashes. 

“What?” Gladio looks back at the Two with an angry expression. 

“We blew it up, that’s how the trip has been going, that’s what it’s lead to.” Noct shrugs. 

“And you’re okay with that Prompto?” Ignis asks. 

“It was my idea actually, I’m tired of sitting back and watching my country hurt innocent people. I wanted to try to put a stop to it for a little bit around here.” The blonde murmurs. 

“I respect that blondie.” Gladio nods in the mirror now. 

“And they don’t have any trace that it was the two of you?” Ignis has a worried tone of voice. 

“Nope, the only reason they even got traces of my magic is because I warped about twenty times in the matter of seconds away from the base. With Prompto with me.” 

“You did what?!” Ignis yells. 

“I had to Iggy! It was either that or we got caught and be arrested for treason.” Noctis defends. 

“So the whole story of what they walked in on last night was what?” Gladio asks. 

“We knew they’d track us to the hotel, so in order for them to not suspect us we had to be doing something. We were sweaty, and out of breath, making it look like we were having sex was what made the most sense.” Noctis explains. 

“Clever.” Gladio laughs. 

“And you’re limping because?” Ignis asks. 

“From the repeated warping, it really hurt.” Noct mutters. 

“Well you should learn your lesson from it.” Iggy sighs. Prompto bites his lip staying quiet, he stares out the window his camera in his hands. 

“You okay?” Noct asks him nudging his side. 

The blonde nods, the thought of all that’s happened weighing heavily on his mind. 

“Other than blowing the base up, what else have you done?” Gladio asks generally curious. 

“Nothing much honestly, we haven’t had a large amount of freedom, and we’ve had to deal with Ardyn being a pervert every day.” Noctis takes Prompto’s hand. 

“You two coming along will make it better, Ardyn won’t try anything with you two around.” He mumbles. 

“Prompto, have you ever brought your discomfort about him to your father's attention?” The advisor looks back to the younger prince. 

“He’s all but given me to Ardyn, I’m his possession in his eyes. My father has allowed all of this for a reason.” Prompto says numbly. 

“And what could that possibly be?” 

“He hopes Ardyn will just take me away, or I’ll finally have enough of it all and just end myself.” Prom sets his head on Noct’s shoulder. 

“There isn’t anything that can be done from my end anymore, no matter how much I fight-“ 

“Yes there is Prom.” Noctis kisses his forehead. 

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet, Noct falling asleep, Gladio reading, Prom taking pictures of the word outside and occasionally of the other three men with him. 

Finally they get to Lestallum, when they do it’s dark. 

“Don’t let Ardyn know what room we’re in, and don’t let the front desk tell him.” Noctis says to Gladio and Ignis as they go to check in. 

“Will do Highness.” Ignis nods. 

Gladio pulls Noct aside, Prompto is busy taking more pictures. 

“How bad has he been?” The older man asks. 

“What do you mean?” 

“What has Ardyn done to Prompto?” Ignis walks over after checking them in, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“He’s tried to force him into stuff, messed with his head, it’s been awful. It’s gotten to the point where he was in Prom’s head and Prompto woke up and almost shot him.” Gladio and Ignis both look at him in shock. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I had to stop him, it killed me to just because everything Prompto has gone through with him.” 

“Well if you hadn’t stopped him it would have been very bad.” Iggy says. 

“Yeah I know.” 

“Noct! Can we go get food I’m starving?” Prompto comes over and Noctis can’t help but smile. 

“Yeah, let’s go, you guys wanna come?” 

“We’ll stay close by, it’s still your honeymoon after all.” Ignis says to them both. 

“Alright!” Noct then is getting pulled away by Prompto. 

“Noct it’s so pretty here, and different! I love it!” Prompto giggles while taking more snapshots of the night sky. 

“I figured you’d like it here blondie.” Noct smiles. Prompto wraps his arms around Noctis as they wait in line to get into the restaurant. 

“I feel better that Gladio and Ignis are here.” Prom whispers to the raven haired boy. 

“Yeah I do too, they’ll be keeping an extra close eye on Ardyn too. So we should be able to have some actual time together.” Noctis kisses his forehead and gives him a little squeeze. 

They soon are inside and sat down, Prom squeezes his hand under the table. He feels very needy at the moment and just want to be held by Noctis right now. 

Noct let’s Prompto set his hand between his thighs as they eat. 

“You okay blondie?” He asks, feelings his energy radiating off him. 

“Yeah, I just; I don’t…” Prompto murmurs, they finish their food and head back to the hotel. 

“Wait, come here.” Prom pulls Noctis over to the railings and walkways that come up from the parking lot. 

“What is it baby?” Prompto blushes at the nickname. 

“I wanna take a picture of us.” The blonde smiles setting his camera up. 

“Look at me love,” Noct whispers taking Prom’s face in his hands. Prompto turns his blue eyes up to Noct’s and the camera goes off, Noctis then kisses him gently and it goes off again. 

Prompto giggles and breaks the kiss, he hugs Noct tightly afterwards. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel okay.” They two princes walk back to the hotel hand in hand both of them smiling. Noctis pulls the key from his pocket and swipes it, the door opens to reveal the biggest hotel room the blonde has ever seen. 

“Oh my god.” He whispers walking in, Noct follows behind and shuts the door, locking it. Outside Gladio and Ignis take up position across the hall in their own room. 

“It’s almost as big as your room Noct.” Prom giggles. 

“No, not even close.” Noct laughs and kicks his shoes off. His back still aches as he sits on the bed, Prompto comes over and sits in his lap. 

“Can you kiss me?” He asks softly. 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” Noctis smiles and leans in to kiss him softly. Prompto then moves to hug him tightly. 

“What’s up with you tonight blondie?” 

The blonde mumbles something that Noct can’t hear and he sighs running his hand through his hair. 

“I can’t hear you.” He murmurs. 

“I said...I think I love you.” He blushes deeply eyes not meeting, the older boys. Noct feels his heart and stomach do some weird dance and he finds himself grabbing Promptos face with his hands. 

Their lips meet and Prom gasps at the force, Noct pulls away just for a moment, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I know I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L bomb has been dropped! What do you guys think? 
> 
> Any thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutttttt

Prompto grips Noct’s hair as he kisses him passionately, he finds his thighs being pulled closer to the other and hips starting to rock slightly. 

Noctis turns Prompto’s head deepening the kiss, one hand on the back of his neck the other grabbing his ass. Prom gasps softly as Noct slides his fingers past his waist band. 

Their lip move in sync, tongues battling for dominance almost. But Prompto almost instantly submits against the older boy. He tips his head back and let’s Noctis take his shirt off and kiss along his neck and chest. Goosebumps rise up on his skin as the other prince’s lips trail across his sweet spot, a moan threatening to spill out. 

Noctis flips them over so Prompto’s back is in the mattress, the blonde arches up as the older boy travels down his body. Every part of Prom is tingling, they’ve been in this sort of position before but something feels different this time. It’s more intense, the kisses harder but mean more, the frantic grabbing for each other becoming even quicker than usual. 

Prompto gasps as Noct pulls his jeans down his legs, his boxers just barely hanging onto his hips. The blonde glances down at the older boy and he holds back a moan again. The sight of Noctis between his legs is something alright. 

Noct pushes Prom’s boxers up his thighs just ever so slightly, he bites the milky white skin making the boy beneath him arch his back and moan. He licks the now very tender skin and sucks gently wanting to leave a nice mark there. Prompto shuts his eyes just enjoying the slight pleasure Noctis is currently giving him. 

Soon however his boxers are gone too and he’s naked, Noctis looming above him, kissing every inch of his body. Whispering softly compliments and words of worship against his skin. Prom is in heaven. 

“I love you.” Noctis says against Prompto’s lips, the words sounding so unfamiliar to his ears. Since nobody in his life has ever said them to him. 

“I love you too.” He grabs Noct’s hair forcing their lips to meet again. Noctis slides his hands down the curves of Prompto’s body as if he’s sculpting the perfect shape of him. 

Prom finds himself wanting and needing Noctis more than he ever has before shortly. And Noct in the same position for Prompto. 

The raven haired prince starts to shed his own clothes, his mind on one thing now. Prompto seems to get that too and is completely willing and open for it. Noctis slips a finger into his mouth wanting it as wet as possible, but then he quickly changes his mind and ducks down to Prom’s thighs again. 

“What’re you doing?” Prompto asks out of breath already. He moans as Noctis answers his question with an action. 

“Okay, that’s what you’re doing.” Prom rambles, bliss shooting through his veins. Noct spreads Prompto’s cheeks and slides his tongue in and out of him slowly, his hair gets tugged by Prom and it just encourages him more. 

The older boy tries to slick him up as much as possible, the lack there of lube really causing a problem. He finally thinks the blonde is wet enough for even the slightest penetration and pulls his face away for a moment. Their eyes lock as Noct slides a finger past the blonde's lips needing that to be slick too. 

In the back of Prompto’s mind he is registering what Noctis is up to but that is the only small part that is. Noct removes his finger from Prom’s mouth and slips it between his thighs, he grips his cock for a few seconds thumbing at the slit making Prom’s eyes roll back momentarily. 

But quickly the slight jerks of his hand are gone from his cock and now his lips are on Prompto’s again. His finger presses into his tight hole and now Prom is registering what’s going on, he thought he’d be against it but he’s not. Not with Noctis, he trusts him. 

Noct kisses him lovingly as he slips his finger in, Prompto’s lips part as he’s opened up a soft gasp coming from him. 

“You okay?” Noct asks lips on his forehead. 

Prompto nods, “I need a real answer blondie.” Noctis whispers. 

“Yes…” Prom squeaks out, Noctis continues in further and let’s Prompto adjust to the single digit, which of course isn’t a lot, but with Prom past history Noctis wants to go slow and make this as painless as possible for him. 

“Noct,” Prompto opens his eyes to reveal bright violet orbs staring up at the older boy. 

“What baby?” 

“Move please.” Noctis kisses him again and starts to move his finger in and out at a slow pace. Prompto moans softly just at the one. He bites his lip and grips Noctis’ hair still, eyes only half open now. 

Noct picks up his pace and Prom loves it, his body signifying it. Slowly but surely Noctis adds a second and at first Prompto is tense. 

“You’re okay love.” Noctis has purred into his ear while taking both out and gently stroking his cock to make him relax again. Prompto did in fact and the two fingers slid in fine. Now with two inside him he really felt the pressure building in his stomach. 

Noct certainly seemed to know what he was doing, all the right spots seemed to be hit as he moves. Prompto moans loud now a certain sensitive area found. 

The older boy groans at the sound his own cock throbbing in his jeans and boxers. He moves his mouth down to Prompto’s neck again and bites down. 

“Fuck.” Prom gasps making Noct smirk slightly. 

Noctis slides a third finger in and now Prompto is whining, his head tossed back, the pain gone completely. He grips the sheets and bucks his hips not knowing what to do with himself. Noct removes his fingers abruptly making Prom’s eyes shoot open. 

“Why’d you stop?” He asks before his brain even processes what he’s said. His cheeks flush when he realizes how needy he sounds. 

Noctis shakes his head and smiles, “who said I was stopping?” 

Prompto goes deep red from the chest up, Noct’s words sinking in. He watches at the older Prince removes his jeans and boxers, heart pounding in his ears. 

Noctis gets himself between Prom’s legs and kisses him softly. 

“Are you okay with this?” He asks the lust and sexiness fading from his voice, replaced with concern and love. 

Prompto nods timidly, biting his lower lip. “I need a real answer.” Noct whispers. 

“Yes.” The blonde slides a hand through Noctis hair kissing him to reassure him. 

“Wait.” Prom then says and Noct backs off instantly. 

“Not completely wait.” Prompto pushes Noctis to his back and starts to suck him off with ease. The sudden touch to him makes Noctis dizzy, his breathing uneven instantly. 

He moans, eyes shut as Prom takes all of him down. He knows what the blonde is doing, and it’s smart. 

It takes all of Noct’s will power to pull him off his cock finally, “keep that up and I’m going to come.” He murmurs while pulling Prom’s thighs around his waist. The younger now under him again. 

Prompto grips Noct’s biceps as the older prince aligns himself with his entrance. 

“You’re sure?” Noctis asks again. 

“Yes Noct.” Prompto whimpers, Noct then slowly starts to push into him, Prom gasps, his nails digging into the other's skin instantly. 

“Oh gods.” He whispers tears filling his eyes. Noctis stops moving and lets him adjust, he’s not even fully inside yet. 

Prompto blinks trying to get the tears to go away but they don’t. Noct kisses him softly waiting to get the go ahead to move more. 

The blonde groans against Noct’s lips eyes shut tight. “Keep going.” He bites onto his own lip. 

Noctis is grateful because he can hardly keep still, his cock throbbing intensely. 

Prompto whines loud once Noctis is completely in, the two looking at each other with such love in their eyes. 

“You okay?” Noct asks forcing himself to keep still. 

“Yeah, just, give me a second.” Prompto is past blushing as he now is being fucked by the crown prince. 

“Just tell me when.” Noct murmurs kissing the shell of his ear, the blonde shifts slight, feeling out how much pain he’s in. Noctis moans not being able to help himself. 

Prom actually let’s out a soft giggle at that, “shut up.” Noct groans wanting badly to rock forward into him. 

“You can move Noct.” Prompto gives the go ahead and Noctis is relieved. He starts slow, slight shifts in his hips, Turning to shallow thrusts. 

Prom’s breath is shaky as he adjusts and it’s painful but not terribly. The thrusts soon turn the pain into pleasure and the blonde finds himself wanting and needing more. 

Noct picks up his pace a bit sensing Prom is now fully comfortable. He himself moans loud, biting down on Prompto’s shoulder. 

“Harder Noct.” Prom gasps and Noctis isn’t one to complain, he throws caution to the wind and starts to fuck Prompto properly. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” Noct moans thrusting in hard. Prompto throws his head back in bliss, eyes watery but in the best way. He starts to meet Noct’s hips their skin slapping together hard. He whimpers and whines gripping the sheets as it all becomes too much for him. 

Noctis reaches down for Prom’s cock and starts to jerk it too and the blonde loses it. He moans loud and pulls the sheets, his chest heaving. Noct loves it, he pulls out completely just to slam back in and Prompto all but screams. 

“Noct!” He gasps tears spilling down his cheeks in pleasure. 

“Come for me baby boy.” Noctis whispers biting at his ear. The words send the blonde over the edge, he clenches down on Noct too making the older prince spill inside him, which was not something he planned on doing. 

They ride out their highs, Prompto’s eyes rolled back and chest covered in come. Noctis slows down, rolling his hips just to ease Prom off the high. 

Eventually Noct pulls out and Prompto groans not liking the empty feeling, and the super gross leaking feeling. 

They still kiss softly even after, Noctis holding Prom close ignoring the slickness of their skin and the gross layer of come between them. 

“You okay?” Noct finally asks, looking at Prom lovingly. The blonde blushes faintly and nods his head, eyes holding a sleepy look to them. 

“I really need to shower now but I don’t think I can walk.” Prom murmurs making Noctis laugh softly. 

“I’m sorry.” He kisses the top of his head. 

“Don’t be, it was perfect.” Prompto pushes his face into Noct’s neck, absolutely in love with the man holding him. He’s okay with that now, he’s accepting it. 

“I can carry you baby.” Noctis hums. 

Prom just shakes his head though, “we can in the morning, just, hold me right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my hand slipped
> 
> Promptis now has had sex too oops. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed, any thoughts or questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot is going to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter so enjoy!

The two princes sleep till mid morning the next day, the only reason they wake up when they do is because there’s a very loud crash outside their door. Prompto whines, hiding his face in Noct’s chest his eyes not even opening. 

Noctis curls closer to Prom squeezing him slightly, the blonde just groans squirming in his grip. 

“Morning.” Noct murmurs into his hair. 

“Hi,” Prom glances up at him, his cheeks flushed slightly right under his eyes. 

“What was that noise?” He then asks stretching slightly. 

“No clue, and I don’t really care what it was.” Noct rolls to his back and groans while sitting up. The blankets pool around his waist giving Prom a look at his back. 

He gasps cheeks now burning red. 

“What?” Noct turns to look at him. 

“Nothing…” The blonde prince squeaks out. Noctis crawls up to him and kisses his forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, but not his lips. 

“What is it?” He asks with a smirk, the crown prince knows exactly what made Prom make that noise. He just wants Prompto to claim what he’s done. 

“Your back is just a little, scratched up.” He reaches for the older boy, his fingers sliding through his messy hair. 

“A little?” Noct laughs softly. 

“Hmhm.” Noctis then captures Prompto’s lips and collapses on top of him. The blonde finds himself curling his legs around him again, his hands caught in his hair once more. 

“It’s a good thing we’re here for a few days hmmm?” Noct asks a smirk on his face. 

“Why’s that?” Prompto asks eyebrows raised. 

The older prince rolls his eyes at Prom’s teasing, “so we don’t have to get up early, clearly.” He laughs softly while rolling off of the blonde. 

Another crash happens outside their door and they both look towards. 

“This is getting old.” Prom mutters, he goes to sit up but instantly regrets it. Pain shooting up his lower back as soon as he attempted to move. 

“Fuck you Noctis.” He hisses. 

Noct has to hide his laughter, but Prom’s reaction to the pain threw him off completely. 

The crown prince curls himself around Prompto’s waist kissing his hips and back. “I think that it’s the other way around.” He murmurs. Prom hits his arm making Noct laugh even more. 

Noctis scoots himself all the way around so his on is in his lap now, blue eyes staring up into other blues. 

“I love you.” He says with a smile, he reaches for Prompto’s face. 

“I love you too.” Prom kisses his fingers and shifts slightly, “we need to shower.” He says finally. Noctis nods and get up, his arms pull Prom with him. 

The blonde yelps as he’s pulled into standing position, “you better carry me the rest of the way.” He warns Noctis. Noct just laughs softly and then scoops the younger prince up into his arms. 

*

After the shower the two dress and head out, the have lunch with Gladio and Ignis since it’s afternoon by the time they emerge from their room. 

“Anything interesting happen while we were sleeping?” Noct asks while munching on some toast. 

“There was the issue this morning, Ardyn does not like not knowing where you are Prompto, he nearly went through every room on the ground floor looking for you this morning.” Ignis explains. 

“Really? Did he get up by ours? There was a lot of banging outside our door.” Prom asks. 

“Not that we know of…” Ignis trails off, his eyes glancing at Gladio in a slight glare. 

Noctis practically chokes on his juice, recognizing the look the two just shared. 

“It’s nothing to worry about Prom, it was them.” Noct smirks. 

“What?” Prompto asks confused. Gladio rolls his eyes at what the crown prince has said, he reaches across the table and pushes him. 

“Nothing.” Noct smiles and gets down from his chair, the blonde follows him, grabbing his tea cup. 

“We’ll be back later tonight.” Noctis steals the keys from Iggy as they go by. 

“Where are you off to?” 

“Who knows!” They run out the hotel, their hands locked tightly. Noctis pulls the blonde down one of the side streets, it’s lined with stands selling all sorts of different things. 

“What are we doing here?” 

“Getting snacks and spending money.” Noct laughs. 

“You just sounded like such a prince.” Prom teases. 

“I’m allowed to once and awhile.” Noctis kisses his cheek and they start the adventure down the aisle of stands. 

By the end they have a massive hall of items, Prom even got a new set of film for his camera that makes the photos have a rainbow edges. 

“So….where are we going to today?” Prompto asks finally as Noct opens the door for him. 

“I don’t know.” Noctis smiles while starting the engine, as he does an imperial ship flies over, both their eyes watch it. 

“I didn’t think we were this far out.” Prom murmurs. 

“No.” Noct says instantly seeing the glint in the blonde's eyes. 

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Your eyes did.” 

“Can we just, look?” 

“I’m starting to think you’re an adrenaline junky.” Noctis glances at his husband. 

“Not at all, I just wanna do right by this place. It’s beautiful and it doesn’t deserve to be destroyed like so many other places have been by the empire.” 

The elder prince groans, the idea of blowing another base up sparks his interest but he doesn’t want to go through what he did before. 

“If we do, we need a better plan, I can’t warp like I did again, it will literally tear me apart.” 

“Well we can’t have that.” Prom leans his head on Noctis’ shoulder, he pulls out of the parking spot and then the lot. As they drive away a few people take pictures, recognizing Noct’s car of course. 

“How else could we get out of there without causing as much of a fuss?” 

“We could get help, Iggy could help you on the ground with all the gates and such so you wouldn’t have to use your barcode to open all of them. Gladio would be a big help too, we’d take MT’s out left and right with him.” 

“We can’t drag them into it.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because, we shouldn’t.” 

“We’ve already committed treason, and they’re my advisor and shield, they’d prefer to come with us instead of us going alone.” Noctis argues back. 

“They wouldn’t agree.” Prompto pulls away from him, Noct glances at him for a moment. 

“Yes they would, are you kidding? We don’t exactly like the empire. They’d agree in a heartbeat.”

The blonde goes quiet, “I forget sometimes that you guys hate us so much, that we’re enemies.” He mutters. Noctis slams on the breaks making Prom fly forward. 

“We are married, forget that too? We haven’t been enemies since you crossed the border into Insomnia. You’re the one that had the idea to blow the base up, both times. Don’t forget you hate your own country.” Noctis snaps. Prompto’s eyes grow wide at his sudden outburst. 

“I-I didn’t mean it like that Noct, I just, so much has happened I forget that I haven’t always just been with you…” Noct pulls over and sighs heavily, he grabs Prompto’s chin and kisses him lightly on the lips. 

“I didn’t mean to yell, I just, when I think about what the empire has done to my people, to all this land, it makes me so angry.” Prom nods and nuzzles into the older boy a little. 

“I get it, you’re right though, we should get Gladio and Ignis to help. It’ll make things easier, and you won’t have to use your magic as much.” 

The two princes stare at each other for a few more moments. Noct then gets back onto the road, “we need to locate the base before we do anything else though.” 

“The ship went that way, I’ll tell you when I start to feel anything.” Prom sits up in his chair a little more. 

“Alright.” 

*

They drive around for hours, finally they locate the base, they pull over and get a little closed on foot. This one is much different than the other, it has way more protection and the forefield is stronger. Noct can feel the demon energy coming off the place. 

“They have a lot more fire power.” Prom murmurs, his eyes are violet, Noct touches his back, the gears within him shift. 

“I can feel everything moving in there, like the machines, the MT’s, my body hurts from the power.” The two princes duck down as another airship deploys. The gates open and a red car flies out. 

Both their eyes widen at the sight. 

“Ardyn.” Prompto whispers. 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised he’s here, but I am.” 

“He shouldn’t be, he doesn’t have any clearance for the bases, at least none that I knew of.” As Prompto speaks Noctis suddenly realizes that they didn’t hide the car. 

“We have to go.” He grabs the blonde and warps about fifty feet. 

“Fuck,” he groans when their feet hit the ground again. They run the rest of the way to the car, neither one of them bothering to open the doors they both just jump in. 

Noct starts the engine and hits the gas sending both of them flying back in the seats. Just as they turn down the road Ardyn pulls out of the long stretch that leads to the base. 

Prompto then stands up and throws his arms out, the speed they’re going ah makes his hair fly wild and his shirt and jacket stick to him. Noct can’t help but laugh at him, the blonde winks to the elder boy and let’s out a howl of joy. 

It makes it seem like they were flying down the road, not even paying attention to the base that was just a little ways away. 

Ardyn pulls behind them and Prom turns to face him, his hair whips into his face but he can’t find a reason to care. He taps Noct’s shoulder, Noctis looks back and presses harder to the gas wanting to lose the creepy redhead. 

Prompto shrieks and falls back into his seat, laughs coming from his mouth. 

“Slow down before you kill us.” He giggles, Noctis does as Prom asks and slows until Ardyn is close behind. They take a corner and soon are actually back in the city. 

They park quickly before Ardyn can catch up to them, Prompto finds himself jumping on Noct’s back, arms going around him tightly. 

“What’re you doing?” Noctis asks keeping the blonde up, his hands on his thighs. 

“Making it seem like we’re oblivious to the base. Like we were just out having a good time.” Prom kisses his ear. 

“Well Aren't you smart.” Noct smiles and makes the other get off his back, taking his hand instead. 

Prom finds himself snapping pictures of things, Noctis curling his arms around his waist as they walk. 

“What were you two doing out so far?” Ardyn grabs Prompto’s wrist out of nowhere making the blonde stumble a little. 

“Get off me.” Prom pushes away from him. 

“Answer me!” 

“We were just out, why were you following us?” Noctis hisses, he pulls Prompto against him. 

“I wasn’t following you two, I was at the imperial base that you two were rather close to. Explain that right now.” 

“We weren’t going to any base and even if we were I’m the Prince I have a right. A base was just attacked a few days ago if I want to check on things I shouldn’t be questioned about it.” Prompto says defiantly. 

“I know for sure that’s not what you were up to.” Ardyn growls. 

“What else would we be up to?” Noct asks eyebrows raised. 

“Stay away from our bases.” Ardyn has a knife in his hand now, it’s pressed to Noct’s throat. The knife is concealed by his massive sleeves the only reason Noctis knows it’s there is because he can feel the point. 

“Are you threatening a Prince?” Noctis asks almost laughing, his magic surges through him. It’s taking all his willpower not to completely rip into Ardyn. 

“You tell me Noctis.” 

Noct’s sword is then in his hands, he shoves the imperial advisor back. Prompto gasps But finds himself hold his gun too. 

Ardyn hisses his hands hitting the ground as Noctis pins him down. Prom stands beside his husband gun raised. 

“Threaten me again and I end you, threaten either one of us again and you’ll wish you never stepped  
Foot in Insomnia.”

“Do you think I’m intimidated by you Noctis? Do you think you’re godly power makes me shake as the crowd around us is?” The man on the ground laughs. 

He then screams, grabbing for his thigh, Prompto’s gun has smoke coming off the end. 

“You should be, I warned you, I told you to stop mthis!” He screams. The gunshot and the screaming gets the attention of more people. Gladio and Ignis are soon breaking through the circle, they stop eyes wide seeing the two prince’s standing over Ardyn. 

The redhead laughs more and easily stands despite having been just shot. He throws the knife he’d been holding at Noct and it grazes the raven haired prince's cheek. 

“You’re going to regret that.” In a matter of seconds his blue eyes glow red, his sword buzzing with his magic. 

“No Noctis!” Somebody shouts. 

Prompto has his gun raised still, Ignis and Gladio grab Noct before he can end Ardyn where he stands. Prom finds himself being dragged back too, Iggy pulling him. 

CrownGuards rush in and grab Ardyn, they all get brought into the lobby of the hotel. Gladio has Noctis in his arms, trying to get the enraged prince to settle. Iggy has Prom, he makes the blonde lower his gun and looks him in the eyes. 

“Do not do anything more, I will take care of this.” 

“You Mr. Izunia have crossed far too many boundaries, you have lost all privileges to be around the prince’s you threatened the crown prince’s life and have inflicted far too much pain on the prince of Niflheim. We will be contacting the Kings tonight, if you’re to even lay a finger on them again, we will not stop either one of them from taking you down.” Ignis growls. 

“You don’t have the authority, Prince Prompto is my prince. I am his advisor. You can not forbid me from seeing him.” 

“Prince Prompto is also married to Prince Noctis which means he is protected under Lucian law and more importantly, I am also his advisor now. And if I feel like he is in danger I will not allow it.” Ardyn steps away from the guards his hands shifting. 

Gladio steps up leaving Noctis alone now, “and I am now his shield just as I am Prince Noctis’ and you are not fit to be around either one of them.” The large man growls. 

Prom moves next to Noct, his eyes are still an angry pink but he isn’t vibrating anymore. 

The older prince stands, “you will listen to us, yike under our rule.” He hisses. Ardyn laughs again and Noctis finally loses it. He blasts the redhead back with the biggest sword he has in his arsenal. 

Everyone gasps, Prompto stands his legs trembling. 

Ardyn gets up slowly, the blow from Noct making him unsteady, he doesn’t say a word just smirks. 

“Good luck getting into Niflheim now, he can’t get anywhere without me, without my clearance. He’s one of millions just like him. There is nothing special about him, he’s no prince, he’s an accident.” 

“Then stop hounding me! If I am not special then leave me be!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so that was a lot, don’t worry this isn’t the end I’m just giving you guys a taste of what’s to come. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mess with the prince’s

Ignis and Gladio finally drag the two princes from the foyer of the hotel, Noctis is livid, his entire body vibrating with anger. 

Prompto is quiet, but his eyes are lit up vibrantly, gears shifting and turning behind them. This is the first time Gladio or Ignis has seen his eyes like this. They exchange glances at the sight of both princes overcome with such anger. 

“The two of you need to settle down now, as awful as the things he said were you both are princes and can not be acting in such a way in public.” Ignis scolds them. 

“I don’t give a damn if I’m a prince or not! He shouldn’t be able to get away with what he does!” Noct lashes out. Gladio grabs him, before he can inflict any damage on Iggy. 

“Stop acting like a child.” Gladio pushes Noctis to the side of the elevator. 

Prom has never seen him actually get physical with Noct before, other than training of course. 

“I wasn’t going to hit Ignis idiot.” The crown prince growls. The doors open to the top floor and both princes step out. 

Before Gladio and Ignis can follow them into their room Noct slams the door shut. 

“We’re blowing that shit up for sure tonight. Just in spite of him. And because if I don’t put all this anger and energy into something I’m going to hurt someone I love.” Noctis says, he starts taking his clothes off before Prom can protest. 

“Won’t it be obvious we did it?” Prompto asks. 

“Completely, but they’re not going to catch us.” Noct then takes Prompto’s face in his hands, his shirt still off. 

“How Won’t they?”

“Because we’ll be in and out.” The older boy then kisses the blonde hard making him squeal against his lips. 

“How do we get back into the hotel without being noticed?” 

“We climb.” Noct points to the bathroom, the window faces the alley behind the hotel. 

“You’re crazy.” 

“Slightly.” Noctis smirks slightly. Prom then grabs hold of his husband and hugs him tight. 

“I love you Noctis.” He murmurs. 

“I love you too, now starting changing so we can get out of here.” 

They change fast and climb down the side of the hotel. Their clothes are similar to the first time, all black, material covering their faces, bandanas over their hair. 

Prom slides down to the ground and lands easily, Noct following after them. 

“We need regular weapons, no magic.” He pulls the blonde to the nearest booth and buys some guns and some swords, not anything too serious that any other hunter wouldn’t purchase. 

Prompto slips the guns into his waistband and even takes a sword. Noct slips his daggers and swords into the folds of his clothing concealing all of them. 

“How do we get there? We can’t take your car.” 

“I already have an idea.” Noctis drags Prompto to the parking lot they’d just previously been in. He ducks down and jams the blade of a dagger into the gap between the window and door of Ardyn’s red car. 

Prompto’s eyes grow big as Noct peels the door open and the two slide in. 

“Let me.” Prom gets down below the dash knowing the wiring, the engine soon roars to life and Noctis has to keep himself from kissing the blonde. 

“So smart.” He hums while pulling out of the lot, they shoot down the streets. They park a mile away from the base and circle around looking for an entrance. 

They do quickly, Noct boosts Prompto up and over and soon they’re standing on the metal overlooking tower. 

“We Have to be quiet, not noise. Not detection.” Noct whispers. Prom nods and takes a dagger from the older boy and starts to scale up the tower higher. He takes out the guard at the top and sets up the gun he had to make it look like there still is a perimeter up. 

After he slides back down to where Noctis is and smirks a little. 

“One down.” They then swiftly move along the upper deck, both taking out guard after guard. Nobody suspects a thing either. 

Noctis warps down to the ground and disables the two MT’s at once, they had been guarding a command building. The blonde slips into the building and starts plugging in codes rapidly.

MT’s start to drop all around, Noct raises his eyebrows, impressed with what Prom has done. 

“I erased all the data, they won’t be able to tell what I did.” Prompto explains coming out, Noct pulls him aside as many people march by them. He warps them to the top, and they both let out deep breaths. 

“I’ve never seen so many generals in one place.” Prom mutters. Noctis points to a few airships and they run over and jump down, landing on the tops of them. The prince of Niflheim starts dismantling the top panels. 

“Open is the good of the others like this, then take the first three wires you see and rip them apart.” Prom instructs. Noctis does as he’s told, the ships start to power down. 

“Good, now go down lower into the panel and take out the battery looking thing.” Noct removes it and tosses it to Prompto. The blonde stuffs them into his pocket and they both take off up the towers again. 

“What are those for?” Noct asks just as Prompto takes the batteries from his pocket and locks them into the chamber of one of the guns he bought. 

He aims at the bots at the other end of the base and fires. The bot blows up within seconds, everyone on the ground shoots over to the location. 

“The others are for the core.” They run across to the next tower and Prom repeats his aim, but goes for the power core in the center. It takes two the remaining two batteries to make it blow. 

After that the prince’s take off, heading to their entrance and exit point. 

Noctis can’t help himself as a tosses an elemental ball of some of the strongest stuff he has over his shoulder into the middle is the base. 

Prompto’s eyes widen at what he did, “why did you do that?”

“The last base was covered in my magic, there has to be some trace of it here or they’ll think it’s different people.” They break into a run for the car, no ships have started to come over head yet, no blasts of light trying to locate them. 

They get in the car and practically fly back to the hotel. It isn’t until they’re crossing the bridge that the lights start to flicker and airships loom above. They ditch Ardyn’s car and bound to the alleyway to get back into their room. 

All while removing their clothing as they go, no traces of what they wore can be in their room, or around it. So as they run through the dimly lit streets they disrobe. 

They start to climb as airships come over the city. Prompto tumbled in first, he finishes shimming out of his clothes and lands on the bed. Noctis falls in behind him, the window slamming shut. 

Prom glares at him knowing the sudden loud noise will have attracted Ignis or Gladio. 

Noct groans and strips down his jeans and jumps into bed, Prompto wraps his arms around him, a knock happens and Noctis finds himself on the floor. The blanket with him. 

“Prompto!” He yells, just as he does Iggy walks in eyes a blaze. 

“Everything alright?” He asks looking at the two princes in and off the bed. 

Noctis groans and rubs his eyes, a yawn coming past his lips, “yeah, everything's fine, until somebody knocked me off the bed!” He throws a pillow at Prom. 

“You were hogging the covers!” The blonde argues back with ease. 

“You two are far too good at this.” Gladio comes in, shutting the door behind him. 

“What do you mean?” Noctis asks all innocent like. 

“How’d you get back so fast?” The older man narrows his eyes at the two princes. 

“What are you talking about Gladio?” Ignis asks. 

“The imperial base that is just twenty miles away was just blown to bits, the airships were also tampered with, the three that were stationed there just went down just outside the city.” 

Ignis stares at them in awe, “explain now.” 

So they do, they tell them everything they did, “We planned on asking you two for help, but with everything that happened tonight we both just wanted to get out and get it done.” 

“And nobody saw you two?” 

“No one, we weren’t even on the ground long enough for people to see us.” Prompto explains. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We stayed high on the watchtowers, Everything we took out we did in seconds. All we did to the airships was remove their backup generators and cut off main power supply. I used the batteries from them to take down the bots they had there and the power core.” Prom says simply. Both Gladio and Ignis stare at him in awe. 

“What?”

“You say all of this as if it’s nothing.” 

“I mean, to me it is, their codes, the machines, it’s what I’m made of so I know how they work.” Prompto shrugs. Noctis looks at his husband shocked, he just admitted to them that he’s part MT. That took Noct months to get out of him. 

“No more of this, behave the both of you. You're both being incredibly reckless, stop while you’re ahead.” Ignis scolds them. 

“You did good though, that base wanted to move into more land where people lived, you stopped.” Gladio says as they leave. 

Once they’re gone Noctis gets back up on their bed, “we’re not stopping.” He murmurs while curling up next to Prom. 

“I know, I don’t want to either.” 

They stare at each other for a few moments, “You know, nothing he said was true.” Noct then says softly. Prom blushes faintly, eyes cast down. 

“I know, I just-I think I’ll always believe it.” Noctis kisses his forehead and pulls him close. 

“Not if I’m around you won’t.” Prompto snuggles into his husband, fingers tracing the giant scar on his lower back. 

“Your face is still cut from where the knife got you.” He murmurs while looking up at the older boy. 

“It’ll heal, I’m not going to use a potion, I want the people to see what he did.” Noct then lifts Prom’s chin and kisses him softly. Prompto just hums in return, his arms tightening around him. 

“I love you.” He says quietly. 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but a lot happened, I love this story and I love Prompto and Noctis. 
> 
> What are your thoughts on it? Any questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	35. Chapter Thirty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Prompto wakes up to an empty bed, instantly he freaks up and jumps out of the blankets. His eyes scan the room and he finds Noct outside on the balcony. 

“What’re you doing out here so early?” He asks, Noctis doesn’t move from his position, leaving over the railing. 

Prom steps closer to him and taps his shoulder, the crown prince is still stationary. 

“Noctis,” the blonde grabs his arm making the older boy face him. 

He screams, Noct’s eyes are hollowed out, daemon red gleaming from them. His face is hollow and pale, Prompto stumbles back, falling back onto his elbows as the MT Noctis corners him. 

He raises one of the many mighty swords he has and swiped down, the blonde puts his arms up to defend himself but it’s no use, the blade slashes down ripped his forearms open. 

“Prompto!” Noctis shakes the younger prince awake, his blue eyes flying open. He stares up at the raven haired boy breathing heavily. 

“It was just a dream.” Noct whispers while wiping away the sweat that has accumulated on Prom’s brow. 

Prompto sits up and touches his arms, eyes cast down, it felt so real, looked so real. He looks to his husband still stunned, “that was awful.” He whispers, skin crawling. 

“Was it Ardyn or just a normal dream?” 

“I don’t know, I just, It was terrifying.” Prom finds himself leaning against Noctis for support, his breath being knocked out of him now. 

Noctis is quiet as he holds the blonde, not knowing what to say. He woke to Prom shaking terribly, his skin was like ice and Noct could see his internal gears against his ghost like complexion. 

“What time is it?” Prompto asks looking directly at Noctis for the first time, his eyes go right to the cut on his cheek. It’s now swollen, the area around it slightly red and starting to bruise. 

“Like five in the morning.” Noct says looking at his phone. 

“I wanna leave,” Prompto stands up. 

“And go where?” 

“Niflheim, the train station is about a days travel, I want you to see it for what it is now, I’m tired of being here in this false reality. I want to go there and fucking destroy what they are trying to build.” Proms hands are clenched into fisits, his eyes lit up brightly. 

Noctis stares at his husband in shock, “you wanna leave right now?” 

“Yes, we can catch the early train, the ride is usually two days, the weather is probably awful so the trip to the capital will be a while too.” Prompto explains. 

“Why will the weather be awful?” Noct asks, he’s never been on actual Empire soil. 

“The outer cities are at the base of a mountain, our castle is at the top, it’s almost always snowing.” Prom explains while packing all his things up. 

“Really?” Noct had no idea. 

“Yeah, it was built up there so it would be harder for enemies to get to us.” 

Noctis finally gets up too, he starts putting all his clothes in his bags as well. The clothes they chose are not anything they’d normally wear. Noctis in all black, pants that stop in the middle of his legs. Combat boots, a t-shirt and a coat to hide him further, along with one glove that is one his sword wielding hand. Prom slips into the clothes they bought yesterday, faded cheetah printed jeans, a black with white patterned shirt. Jean vest with flannel panels hanging off the end and mounds of bracelets and a pair of gloves. 

“Makes sense, we have a wall, you have a mountain.” Noct murmurs, they dress quickly and Noctis goes across the hall to wake Iggy and Gladio. 

“Why are you up at this hour?” Ignis asks groggily, his glasses missing and hair flat. 

“We’re going to Niflheim.” Prompto says from their doorway. He has his bags in his hands and extra gun in his waistband. 

“Now?” Gladio appears next to Iggy shirtless and tired. 

“Yes, we want to get out before people realize we’re gone.” Noct explains. 

“Alright, give us a moment.” The two older men disappear inside their room. Noct sticks his head in quickly, “we’ll meet you two down at the car.” He says. His quick glimpse of their room allowed him to also catch Gladio kiss Ignis quickly. 

Prom and Noct rush down to the ground level, they don’t look like themselves in the slightest, Prompto’s hair is even styled differently. The town is dead as they move through the streets, Noctis stops at a different weapons booth and buys up more ammo for Prompto’s physical weapons. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Noct asks as they pack the car up. 

“Yes, we need to go there now, I need to get there before Ardyn sends word to my father. I’ll still have access to stuff if we leave now.” It clicks now for Noct why Prompto is in such a hurry. 

“You want to disarm the castle don’t you?” Noctis asks softly. Prompto turns to him, “not disarm it, just, change how it’s run. No more daemons, no more evil MT’s.” 

“And the only way we’ll be able to do that is if we get there before all the access codes are changed.” Noct whispers. Prompto nods his cheeks slightly red. 

“I want to free all the places we’ve taken control of. There isn’t just our castle on that mountain, there all the head bases for the airships.” 

“That’s starting a war Prom.” 

“Like we haven’t already, our marriage was to stop fighting but it’s just made things worse for Empire. We’re going to put a stop to all the horrible things they do.” Prompto gets in waiting for Noctis. The crown prince is in shock, but he understands. This anger Prompto has has built up so much over time. 

Ignis and Gladio come down soon after and they head off, Iggy seems to know where he’s going. 

“So what’s the plan once we get there?” Gladio asks, all eyes turn to Prompto. 

“We’ll have to move through the outer cities with caution. My citizens, they aren’t like yours, a lot of us are infected with some sort of daemon energy.” The blonde prince explains. 

“There are shuttles that lead to inn at the very base of the mountain, we’ll have to use the snowmobiles from there on.” 

“You don’t have some Royal way to get to the castle?” Noct asks. 

“Not one that wouldn’t alert everyone I’m there.” Prom says. “Majority of the bass cities are very dark, because of the daemons all around.” He continues. 

“And what do you want to do exactly? I’m getting the feeling this isn’t some vacation.” Gladio looks at the two princes suspiciously. 

“We’re taking down the empire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it’s been a minute since I’ve updated but hey it’s here. Life is really crazy right now, I’m probably gonna finish this story up soon. 
> 
> Any thoughts? 
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always,  
> -Eza<3


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is a genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually updated within the same month wooo! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Noctis wakes once more when the car comes to full and complete stop. His head is instantly up and looking around. They’re at the train station.   
Prompto is already up and out of the car his backpack on. 

Gladio and Ignis Both glance back at Noct, “this is a suicide mission.” Gladio says quietly.   
“Not entirely.” 

“Noctis he wants to take down his entire country, with only three of us.” Iggy looks over his glasses at the prince. 

“We can do it, Prom knows the place like the back of his hand.” 

“This starting a war.” 

“The war had already begun! Do you see all the places Niflheim has control over now? Dad had me marry their prince, you think that would have ever happened if he wasn’t reaching? I’ve been suppose to marry Luna since we were born, this war changed that in a matter of days. If I have an opportunity to help our people and others be free of the Empire I’m going to take it.” Noctis then gets out too before either of the others can say more to him. 

He finds Prom getting their tickets “thanks.” Prompto smiles as he turns away from the counter, he hands Noct his ticket. 

“What are we going to do about passports?” 

“You’re traveling with me, the prince of Niflheim you don’t need one. I’m personally escort you to my home.” Prom smiles. 

“I thought you didn’t want them to know we’re on the move?” 

“I don’t, but until I can rewire their scanners to tell them we’re other passengers I’m the prince.” 

“What is rewiring their scanners gonna do?” 

“When they scan our passes it will say we’re other people, and then when they scan the people that we are pretending to be it will come up as us. The people we’re supposed to be clearly won’t be either one of us so they’ll get tossed off the train and we’ll have safe identities.” Prompto explains quietly. 

“How smart you are actually terrifies me sometimes.” Noct smiles. Prom rolls his eyes a faint blush on his cheeks. 

“Won’t they recognize us though?” Noctis asks. 

“Nope.” Prompto kneels down and pulls his backpack off, Gladio and Ignis come over to them as more people pile in the train station. 

Prom pulls a hat and a big puffy jacket out, along with a white t-shirt and blue jeans. Noctis takes it all from him. 

“We’ll change on the train.” He murmurs standing back up while Noct stuffs his things into his bag.   
“You two all set?” Gladio asks. 

“Yup.” 

“Won’t they notice Gladio and Ignis?” Noctis asks as they board the train. 

“Usually people this far out are not that concerned with the crown prince’s shield and advisor. I doubt they’ll even know their names.” Prom murmurs. 

“Let’s hope.” Ignis says while pushing his glasses up. 

Once they find seat Prom and Noct stuff themselves into a small bathroom, the two of them pulling out the disguises. 

“You might want the hat blondie.” Noct says knowing Prompto’s mane of hair always draws attention. 

“Noct you remember what I looked like when I   
first came to Insomnia right?” The blonde asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Do I look anything like that now?” Noct can’t help but smile, the image of Prompto’s hair slicked back to his head, his long and over dramatic robes and suits, mounds of silver bangles on his arms, and his freckles covered by layers of makeup. No, he’s a completely different person now. 

“Not in the slightest.” 

“That’s how people know me, not this, not converted to Prince Noctis.” Noct laughs at his words and steals a quick kiss, they both dress quickly after. 

Prompto now in baggier jeans with a lot of pockets that are grey, a red tank top that fits him perfectly and a vest that goes a bit above his face. He then however takes his contacts out and slides his glasses on, to further hide his occasional violet colored eyes.

“Good thinking with the glasses.” Noct smiles taking his husband in for a moment. He looks like he stepped right out of Insomnia and Noctis loves it. 

They leave the bathroom and find their seats, a few away from Gladio and Ignis just to be on the safe side. Soon the man that checks the tickets is coming around, Prompto takes a device out of his pocket and starts fiddling with it. Once the man is close to them he shoves it back inside his pocket and swings his feet as if he was up to nothing.   
Noctis hands the man his passport and he scans it, his machine seems to malfunction for a moment but he hits it against the seat and the paper scans. Without a second look he hands it back to Noct and takes Prompto’s, the blonde still seeming to be in his own world. His too is cleared without issue. The man moves on to the next group. 

Prompto lets out a breath he’d been holding in, “that was stressful.” He whispers while pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Yeah it was.” Noct slumps in his seat letting his hat fall in his face a bit. He almost starts to doze until someone yells. 

“Well, well, I can say for sure you two are not who you say you are.” The man who is checking tickets announces. 

“What?” Noctis peaks over to the group a few rows down from them. Another blonde and dark haired pair getting taken off the train. 

“Impersonation the princes, never seen that one before, although it’s the first time I’ve seen it done together. Makes sense since they’re married and all. But this attempt is just weak, at least get Prince Prompto’s hair right!” The man then ejected them from the train and the two real princes let out a sigh of relief. 

“I feel bad.” Prom whispers as they watch the two men get carted off by security. 

“Me too, they’ll be cleared though, it will show up that the device was tampered with. We just have to hope we’re off the train by then.” Noctis looks over to Gladio and Iggy as he speaks. 

“Yeah we do.” 

*  
(Mean while still in Lestsllum)

Ardyn hits his dashboard angrily, the tampering in the wiring belonging to none other than his blonde prince. He gets out of the car slamming the door, once he gets his hands on that boy again he’ll regret all this. 

Despite his threats last night he did not report to Verstael simply because he doesn’t care enough to. It’s been much to fun messing with the blonde and he can’t wait until he finally gets him away from Noctis. The insufferable raven prince who thinks he owns the world. 

Still his games are starting to annoy him, Prompto blowing up Imperial bases was certainly not something he expected. He knew the Crown Prince was having an effect on him but he didn’t know it was that much. Today however it will all come to an end. 

The redhead guilds up to the top floor, finding out what room the princes are in was easy enough. He adjusts his hat and breaks the lock easily, inside the room smells like sex and alcohol.   
He assumes he’s going to find his prince laid up once more with Noctis, something he’ll have to beat out of him for sure. He walks in and finds the bedroom empty, everything is very empty. A lack there of presence in the entire space. 

The bed is a mess, and there are glasses of half drank liquor on the bedside table. But that is the only sign anyone actually stayed here. 

Now very curious Ardyn looks around a bit more, he checks the bathroom and finds towels thrown about as well as the window wide open. 

“Interesting.” He mutters glancing down to see where the window leads. An alleyway, so that’s how they got in and out so quickly. 

Where the princes are he’s not sure, but he’s assuming they had a room change given the events of last night. So he goes back to the lobby and asks again. 

The information he receives however is not what he wanted, there is no room change. So where are they.

“Did you see the princes leave this morning?” He asks the receptionist. Thankfully she had not been in the lobby the previous night. 

“No, nobody’s been down you’re the first from the royal party to have come from their rooms.” She smiles at him. 

“Thank you for that information.” 

So they didn’t leave through the lobby, Ardyn quickly goes back to their room to investigate further. He finds nothing, not a trace of his prince, now his heart is truly racing. 

He looks out from their balcony looking at the parking lot, the regalia, it’s gone. Now enraged the immortal goes across the hall to where the advisor and shield have been staying. Nothing, all four of them gone without a trace. 

Ardyn throws a glass against the wall, he doesn’t have the slightest idea where his prince could have run to. Perhaps back to Insomnia, that would make sense with the threats he gave last night.   
Thinking hard about where they could have fled he flips the Tv on and is met with two blonde and black haired males. The headline reading, “Passengers Impersonating the Princes Aboard Train” That is Interesting. 

He listens to the factors of the case trying to pick up any indication of his prince playing a roll in this. A clip then plays of the actual princes leaning against the walkway just before the parking lot, Noctis’ arm around the blonde protectively. It was last night, when they first came back to the town. More videos play most of the moments caught on onlookers. 

“As you can see the real princes are still having a great time in Lestallum right now, enjoying their honeymoon.” The reporter says, Ardyn clenches his jaw. 

“If only they were still here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Prompto omg 
> 
> How did everyone like the Ardyn’s perspective this chapter? I thought I’d change it up a little. 
> 
> I’d also like to mention I’m also updating a series of one shots featuring our fave boys called Young King, go check that out if you’d like! 
> 
> Anyways,  
> Thoughts? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	37. Chapter Thirty Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets Gladio in makeup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be ending soon which it is but I love this whole world I’ve created for this AU. I hope you all love it too!

The train stops and the four of them get out an eerie silence taking over the platform once all the other passengers clear out. Prompto takes the group into the small one person bathroom to the side and hands out small wires attached to ear pieces. 

“Where on Eos did you get these?” Ignis asks. 

“I took them from the base.” Prom says without hesitation. 

“I have to run and grab some stuff from the store over there, you guys stay here I’ll be just a second.” Prompto looks at them all sternly. 

“What are you going to get?” Noct looks at his husband with concern. 

“More supplies.” Prompto then is out the door. 

Ignis and Gladio both look down at Noct, “he’s going to get us killed.” 

“Well now is not the time to be afraid of that, we’re literally fish out of water right now. We need home more than ever.” 

“He seems to be making this up as he goes along Noct.” Ignis points out. 

“Hardly, clearly he’s had this plan in mind, you don’t just whip up what he did on the train in a matter of seconds.” Noct argues. 

Prompto comes back in the bathroom with multiple bags, he looks at them all realizing he interrupted something. 

“What did you buy?” Noctis asks trying to defuse the tension. 

“Because the bases have been blown up there is going to be extra security around here, they’re not just going to let anyone in.” The blonde then continues with his plan, he hands them all bags full of clothes he’s produced from his suitcase and the ones he just packed full of new purchases. 

“What’s in these?” Gladio looks down at the bags eyebrows raised. 

“If you’re going to get in the country you can’t exactly look like that.” Prompto flicks a piece of the shields long hair. 

He then dumps out the content of the bag in his hand, “This was the closest I could get to your size.” Prom says. 

“Oh gods kill me now.” Noct groans taking his own items out. But that’s the end of his protest. He starts to change along with the rest of them, each one making unamused grunts and groans of disapproval. 

“You Imperials are fucking weird.” Gladio finally states after Prompto has buttoned the cape that currently is strapped to the large man. 

“I can agree, the fashion choices are a bit strange.” Ignis gestures down to his robes and suit that look much likes Ardyn’s just different colors. 

“I don’t make them!” Prom whines he too now feels uncomfortable back in his Imperial garb. 

“I don’t want to hear it from any of you.” Noctis sulks, he’s dressed from head to toe in white and silver. The three of them all laugh at his face. 

“You haven’t even gotten the worst of it yet.” Prompto then takes a bag from his suitcase, one that Noctis recognizes instantly. 

“Hell no you’re not putting that shit on my face.” Gladio tries to back up. 

“Well you’re going to have to.” Prompto shrugs, he then makes the older man sit. 

“Don’t fight it.” Noct laughs. The blonde starts on his masterpiece, attempting to cover the scars on the shields face and neck, he smooths out his features best he can and then set out on trying to tame his hair. Settling finally on some sort of a bun he sets it with gel. 

“I hear a word out of either one of you I’ll throw you both under the train tracks.” Gladio threatens. 

“Oh I’d never say anything.” Noctis hides his laughter. 

“I wouldn’t be laughing the two of you are next.”   
By the end of it Prom has slicked back Noct’s hair and removed all color from his already pale skin. He did the same with Iggy and made the advisor take off his glasses. Prompto also decorated them with copious amounts of jewelry. 

“There, should blend in perfectly now.” The three Lucians give him the side eye, he smiles trying to deflect them. 

“Come on now.” He opens the door and calls for a car. 

“Don’t walk so stiff.” He whispers to Gladio. 

The car comes and they’re brought to the border. Prompto is the first one out, he smiles at the officer and scans his barcode without breaking eye contact with him. 

“Prince Prompto, we weren’t aware you would be back so soon.” The man says in shock as Prom’s name is displayed on the screen. 

“Well will all the Imperial bases blowing up the king sent me to check up on things at home.” 

“What about the honeymoon?” 

“It will have to wait.” 

The officer nods and allows the prince in, “I need clearance to let the rest of you in.” 

“The Prince is standing right there.” Noctis says, the officer squints at Noct, trying to distinguish who he is under all the makeup. 

“This is from Chancellor Izunia.” Prom produces an access card from his sleeve. 

“Ah Just what I was looking for.” The officer takes it and looks it over, he then opens the gates and Noct Gladio and Ignis are allowed in. 

“If you wouldn’t mind sir, keep this to yourself, we don’t want to worry the citizens.” Prompto adds. Noctis watches his husband, it’s been a long time since he saw Prom put this act together. He forgot what it all looked like. 

The guard nods and the four of them continue on into a separate car. Prom gives the driver directions to a hotel and that is that. 

Noctis is pressed to the window, looking in awe at everything around him. He’s never been to Niflheim, and it’s, different. The streets are dark for the most part, lit up by lights that are high up on the buildings. Citizens walks around with glowing eyes and sad expressions. MT’s patrol every corner, daemons lurking around too.   
The further they go into the capital the less people there seem to be, and more daemons and ice. 

“No wonder why you were so shocked when you came to Insomnia.” Noct murmurs. 

Prom just nods and leans against Noctis slightly, he nudges his husband to look up. 

“Woah.” He whispers seeing the mountain they’re going to have to find a way up. 

The driver stops and they all get out, Prompto makes them all change again and now they’re next task is ahead of them. Getting past the Imperial forces. 

*

Ardyn glares at the happy faces in Galdin, the princes aren’t here so they’re aren’t heading back to Insomnia. 

He storms back to his car and tries to feel out from Prompto, releasing his magic to extend far past and normal boundaries. 

When nothing comes back he angrily hits his steering wheel. How the hell did he let his little blonde slip out of his fingers so easily? 

Shoving the keys in the engine he speeds all the way back to Lestallum, taking no breaks, only to get gas and continue on. He makes it there in far less time than the road should be traveled. 

The immortal is close to calling the King’s up, but if he does then he’ll hear it from that insufferable King Regis again. So instead he goes back to the prince’s hotel room and snoops around some more, he turns the TV on just in case of another news story breaks. 

The room still has Prompto’s scent in it which is driving the red head a bit mad. It’s only been a day of separation and the immortal already feels the effects of the lack of daemon energy that radiates off the blonde. He’s stuck so close to the prince because he for the past twenty years has been his source of youthful energy. And entertainment. 

Now without him Ardyn can already feel his face starting to droop and eyes starting to hollow out. He needs his blonde, more now than ever.   
The news plays again giving an update to the Prince imposters. It says how the passports of the two had been tampered with by some sort of device. Meaning someone on bag train wanted a distraction. 

Ardyn clenches his jaw upon hearing this, “clever little thing you’re becoming Prompto.” He mutters realizing the blonde is on the move to Niflheim. 

“The real princes we last seen having quite a good time, this video captured by the Imperial base just outside Lestallum.” The video plays of Prompto standing up in the regalia, his arms thrown open, wind whipping his clothes and hair around. 

Ardyn narrows his eyes at the prince on the TV, his eyes shining violet in the clip. 

“You’ve had your fun love, now it’s time to come home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit more about Ardyn and Prom’s relationship revealed. What did everyone think about that? Prom being Ardyn’s source of energy?
> 
> Also I had a ball thinking of Gladio and Iggy dressed up in the clothes the trash lord wears. 
> 
> I invision Niflheim to almost be like the capital from the hunger games style wise. This is based off of all the characters we see from the game from the Empire, they all just have this intense over the top look to them. 
> 
> However the landscape of Niflheim I imagine is always dark and dingy like in chapter 13 of the game. 
> 
> Anyways enough of my talking hope everyone enjoyed! 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3 
> 
> P.s go check out my one shot series called Young King!!


	38. Chapter Thirty Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto lets the rest of the chocobros in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I’m back! I’m so sorry for the lack of updates but I’ve had and still have the flu and I’ve just been absolutely exhausted. I haven’t been this sick in a very long time so I didn’t know how to cope lol. 
> 
> Anyways hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Prompto revs the engine of the snowmobile, Noctis holding tight to him. Currently the two princes are maneuvering through the mountain valley, Gladio and Ignis not far behind them. 

The four have already gotten past two of the five stations up the mountain. The higher they get however the more security and the more MT manufacturers. 

“I want to stop at the next building, there’s things in there I want to destroy.” Prompto yells over the rushing wind. Noctis barely hears him but nods, stuffing his face back into his neck, trying to hide from the harsh cold. 

All of them now are in winter gear, probably the most clothes Prompto has ever seen Gladio in if he’s being honest. 

Prom pulls the snowmobile to the side and stops it, hiding it enough so the patrols won’t see. Ignis and Gladio pull up next to them doing the same. 

“What are we doing here?” Ignis asks. 

“There are things I need to take care of here.” The blonde says, he grabs Noct and tugs him through the snow. His mind set on only one thing now. 

The Lucians follow the younger prince, careful not to trigger any of the alarm systems. 

Prompto goes to the doors and slides the same card he gave the guard at the border. Ardyn’s access key. 

“There’s going to be, really crazy stuff in here, just warning you guys.” He murmurs as the doors open revealing a very long hallway. 

The lack of guards is very unsettling for the other three, it means one of two things, whatever is inside doesn’t need the protection, or they’ve been found out already. 

Prompto however doesn’t seem alarmed in the slightest so they’re assuming it’s the first of the two options. 

“Why are there no guards?” Noct asks as they walk in. 

“Daemons and overly possessed MT’s control this place. There isn’t a code or system to follow because they can’t.” Prompto explains. His footsteps are quiet as they walk in, the doors slamming shut behind Gladio making them all jump. 

“So how does any work get done?” Ignis asks generally curious. 

“You have to know how to move around the place, very select few are allowed in buildings like this.” Prom explains. As they walk down the dark hall all of them feel the temperature shift, the somewhat cool air turning to compete ice. 

Down the end an MT with gnarled limbs and distorted features with a battle axe stares at them. The red eyes practically shooting lasers through the intruders. Noctis takes Prompto’s hand not expecting this in the slightest. 

“Hope you’re ready fuck some stuff up.” The blonde prince whispers. The MT then charges full speed at them, Noctis summons a sword and blocks it from getting to them all. 

He swings up trying to knock it all balance, despite the uncoordinated appearance the humanoid creature is stronger and faster than the normal MT’s. The halls above the four fill with more of them soon they’re dropping down and all of them are engaged in battle. 

Ignis drives a daggers through the closest one, when he removes it the usual lack of blood is not apparent. Red black liquid spews from the massive hole in the chest of the MT, making the advisor gasp and stagger back. 

Noct finally gets his barings and slashes the creature in half, sweat breaking out on his forehead already. It too leaks the rancid substance. 

“Prompto! Why are these things bleeding?!” Gladio shouts from further down the hall, he ran slightly ahead so they all wouldn’t be on top of each other while fighting. 

Prom looks up from the MT he’s just destroyed, the blood splattering across his cheek from the bullet wound. 

“I’ll explain later!” He yells back needing far more time and less chaos to give his explanation. 

Noctis pushes forward moving onto his next target, “we need to get to those doors, the halls will be more secure!” The blonde points to the end of the hallway. 

“Got it!” The three Lucians shout in unison. The prince phases out of the way of on axe just to get caught in the arm by another. But just for a moment, having warped away before it could fully connect. He leaves his bigger sword behind and opts for daggers as well. Gladio still ahead of them all seems to be struggling, his large sword not handling the oh so tight space well at all. 

Noct finds himself warping away for Ignis and Prompto, trusting his advisor entirely with his husbands life, to get to his shield. 

“Having some trouble big guy?” He asks while tossing his engine blade in the eldest direction. 

“Can it princess.” Gladio’s voice sounds annoyed but his expression reads that he’s grateful for the smaller weapon. 

The two fight back to back, taking down MT after MT, Ignis and Prompto at the other end making their way down the hall slowly. 

Prom squints and fires through multiple creatures, his blue eyes a vibrant violet now, Ignis notices, he moves to circle around the young prince. It being his duty to protect the blonde as well as Noctis now since they’re married. 

“Prompto, I’ve got an idea but it may cause this part of the building to collapse, is there another way out?” Iggy asks. 

“Yes, but we can’t have the building collapse just yet. People will be alarmed when I goes down and they’re call the real guards. Which is fine, but it needs to go down all in one piece.” Prompto explains as quick as he can. 

“Do you have a plan then?” Ignis asks sharply. 

“Yes, But we’re going to have to get further down the hall.” 

“Alright, just tell me where you need me.” 

Prompto gives his directions and then changes weapons the heavy weight of his drillbuster in his hands. 

Down the hall Noctis watches with Glaido and now Iggy too as Prompto gets the MT’s in one area for the most part, one of his massive machines in his hands now. He fires and they start to shake the bullets going through them at a rapid speed. 

He continues until he’s back with the group, Noct grabs the keycard off the blonde’s hip and slides it the doors opening revealing a much quieter area. The four of them dive in before they can be attacked once more. 

Inside Noctis lets out a loud breath, he’s covered in blood all of them are. 

“What is this?” Gladio gestures to the substance. 

“Blood.” 

“MT’s don’t bleed Prom.” Noctis says a bit irritated they weren’t properly warned about what the hell was going to attack them. 

“I do.” Prompto stares at the floor. Noct cringes at his words feeling bad instantly. 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Those things, are what I was suppose to be.” The blonde princes mutters, he falls into the nearest chair needing a break for a few moments. 

“I’m sorry?” Ignis looks at him perplexed. The advisor and shield completely in the dark about Prompto’s true lineage of course. 

Noctis scoots his chair over to his husband taking his hand, “tell them Prom.” 

“Tell us what?” Gladio and Ignis pull up chairs too. 

“I am not a prince by blood, or because of who my father is, I’m a prince because the people that, manufactured me thought there was something different. I am one of millions of clones, all from my father, I don’t have a mother. When they first created me my body did weird things to the daemon energy. It didn’t accept it completely because I could still think and make decisions.” Prompto takes in a deep breath, “mind you this all took place while I was an infant.” 

“The engineers brought it to my father's attention that for whatever reason I was different, he looked over all my tests and took his chance to have an heir. They tried like hell to get me to act more like the MT’s to have no emotions pretty much, after it was announced that my supposed mother gave birth and there now was a prince the scientist that created me came forward and admitted that my abilities to sustain daemon energy and still function were actually incorrect. I was around five. My so called first generation qualities were flaws in the injections, the amount of daemon energy they put in my DNA was next to none.” The blonde wipes his eyes tears coming down his cheeks. Noct takes his hand pulling him closer. 

“When my father found out he was enraged, tried to kill me, he would have if it wasn’t for Ardyn. He stopped him and pretty much told him that I could be used as a pawn, like I have been. I could be used to get close to the crown prince because we’re the same age, I could be seen as a beacon for our people. Outside of the castle I’d be known as the golden prince, inside I was their own personal test object. Any of the scientist were free to do as they pleased to me, they went as far as putting fucking gears, wiring, metal plates, inside me.” Prompto now is full on crying, the looks on Ignis and Gladio’s face expressing their sadness for the blonde and disgust for the empire. 

“Those things out there are products of improper DNA replication, and then they just throw a whole bunch of other shit in them so none of them come out like me again.” 

“I’m so sorry Prompto.” Ignis whispers, baffled by the story. He knew he blonde was unhappy with his nation but he had no idea it ran this deep and was this bad. 

“That’s why I need to do this, I can’t stand the idea of more people, because we are people suffering and being put through what I was, what those MT’s were and still are. It needs to stop.” Prompto composes himself, clearing his throat. 

“As it should.” Ignis confirms. 

“We are going to do this, all of it, shit like that isn’t going to happen anymore Prom.” Noctis tries to reassure his husband. 

“I sure hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a lot, I know I’ve been throwing a ton of back story at you guys even though it’s like the last three chapters but hey can’t say it hasn’t been a big reveal. 
> 
> But anyways, my birthday was yesterday! Yesterday was the first day I actually felt well enough to leave my house so I was actually able to go out and celebrate which was nice. 
> 
> What was your thoughts on the chapter? I might do another Ardyn Pov next time around so let me know if you guys are interested! 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> so here's the first chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed I'm really excited for this. 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
